Entre el cielo y el infierno
by titaternura
Summary: El cosquilleo bajo su estomago se acentuó mas así que abrió los ojos al sentir que estaba a punto de llegar pero entonces al hacerlo descubrió el rostro de Naruto frente a ella Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ahora despierta se daba cuenta que desde el principio se había imaginado que quien le hacia el amor era Sasuke… Su cuerpo se tenso al instante…
1. El final?

.

Ufff el último...

Aquí no me queda mas que repetir mis deseos por que les gusten mis historias,

las escribo con mucho cariño y sin animo de lucro...naaa no es cierto, quiero reviews y muchos.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Masahi Kishimoto quien me tiene emosionada con su nueva peli,

wow, un universo alterno con Sasuke mas...mas...mas...mmm

mejor ahi lo dejo

.

.

El sonido de la puerta siendo abierta en medio de la noche exalto a Sakura

.

**¿Sasuke?…**— pregunto un poco temerosa de equivocarse

**Si, soy yo**— respondió él, pero Sakura aun no conseguía verlo

El Uchiha estaba oculto en la oscuridad pero se escuchaba su respiración jadeante

**¿Qué sucede?**— pregunto incorporándose de la cama

**Sakura, tengo que irme…**— dijo caminando hacia ella, la luz de la luna que filtraba por una ventana dejando a la vista una mancha de sangre en su camisa

**¿Qué te paso?**— pregunto acercándose rápidamente a él, el cuerpo comenzó a temblarle mientras descubría la herida— **te han disparado…**

Sasuke no se inmuto, Sakura pretendió buscar algo con que limpiarle la herida, pero él la detuvo

**Sasuke, ¿Qué esta ocurriendo?**— rogó saber

**No puedo explicártelo ahora**— dijo negando con la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie— t**engo que irme**

**Espera… ¿Por qué?…**

Sasuke la tomo por la cintura y la estrecho contra él

**Regresare por ti**— dijo tomando su rostro para besarlo— **lo prometo**

Sakura enredo sus manos temblorosas en su cuello mientras sus labios se juntaban, era un beso tierno, un beso de despedida

**Sasuke es hora**— escucharon una tercera voz—** tenemos que irnos, ya…**

**Itachi**— murmuro confundida cuando se separaron

A Sakura se le humedecieron los ojos y las lágrimas no tardaron en rozar sus mejillas, el pelinegro la limpio delicadamente con su mano para luego girarse y seguir a Itachi quien ya había salido

**Llévame contigo**— pidió abrazándolo por la espalda, sin tener la menor idea del por que ambos debían huir— **Sasuke… por favor**

El Uchiha apretó fuertemente los dientes

**No puedo**— dijo girándose

Le dio un ultimo beso antes empujarla a la cama y salir él del departamento

Sakura no pudo incorporarse e ir tras él, le fallaron las fuerzas, ni siquiera su voz era capaz de salir para pedirle que no la abandonara

No tenia idea de lo que había pasado pero tenía miedo por el destino de Sasuke

.

.

Tras la noche en vela le dolía la cabeza y los ojos le ardían, aun así se obligo a levantarse de la cama, tomo el teléfono y marco al móvil de Sasuke pero como sospecho, él no respondió

.

Después de tomar una ducha para tratar de despabilarse, bajo al lobby del edificio para recoger el periódico

.

Ahí la recibió la cara llena de preocupación de Rock Lee quien además de ser el administrador era también su amigo

.

**Supongo que vienes a buscar esto…**— murmuro extendiendo un periódico hacia ella

Lo tomo con temor, algo le decía que ahí encontraría las respuestas a sus preguntas

Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando comenzó a leer la noticia que ocupaba la primera plana del diario, ahí se mencionaba que Sasuke y un grupo de personas que creyó conocer bien, entre ellas Itachi, habían tenido un enfrentamiento con policías en una bodega que termino reducida a cenizas

Según sabia, Itachi y Sasuke eran dueños de hotel en las afueras de Tokio aun así en el diario se referían a ellos como narcotraficantes

Ahora sabia quien le había disparado a Sasuke y porque…estrujo el periódico y lo lanzo lejos

**Sakura ¿te sientes bien?**— Lee se acerco a ella al verla tan nerviosa

**Quiero estar sola**— susurro sintiéndose decepcionada

**Te llevare a tu departamento**— le ofreció el pelinegro pero ella negó con la cabeza mientras comenzaba su anda

.

Las horas se convirtieron en días sin tener noticias de Sasuke

.

Al final decidió que debía seguir con su vida y tratar de olvidarlo aunque descubrió que no seria nada fácil…

.

No volvió a saber más de él desde esa noche

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

**Cuatro años después…**

.

* * *

.

**Muy bien cariño, pronto saldrás de aquí** — murmuraba Sakura acariciando la superficie de una incubadora, viendo embelezada al pequeño bebe que estaba dentro

La enfermera que le estaba suministrando el medicamento asintió con una sonrisa

**Llámame si ocurre el mas mínimo cambio**— dijo quitándose el estetoscopio del cuello

**Pero Haruno-san hoy es su cumpleaños, el doctor en turno puede encargara de él**

Sakura negó con la cabeza

**Quiero hacerlo yo misma**— repuso saliendo de la habitación

Camino rápidamente hacia los vestidores para cambiarse de ropa, al abrir su taquilla lo primero que tomo fue el anillo de diamantes que reposaba en una cajita, se apresuro puesto que estaba retrasada para su cita

**Sakura-san, hay una persona esperándola en la primera planta**— le informo la señora de la limpieza

Ella le agradeció con una sonrisa, mientras aligeraba mas el paso

**Lo siento, el tiempo se me fue volando**— se disculpo cuando estuvo a pocos metros de la persona que la esperaba

Naruto negó con la cabeza divertido

**Sabía que esto pasaría, por eso pensé que seria mejor pasar a recogerte**— le sonrió— **feliz cumpleaños cariño**

Se besaron a penas estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para hacerlo, Naruto la beso tiernamente mientras la estrechaba suavemente contra él

Salieron del hospital tomados de la mano para ir a cenar

**¿Qué te parece?**— pregunto Naruto refiriéndose al restaurante

**Hermoso**— respondió dándole un sorbo a su bebida

Naruto era el dueño del lugar y era la primera vez que Sakura entraba después de la remodelación

**Quería que estuviera listo para hoy** — dijo acariciándole la mano donde reposaba su anillo de compromiso

Ella le sonrió

**Entonces lo conseguiste**

**Aun no hemos decidido la fecha de la boda, ni donde será la recepción**— comentó el rubio

Sakura se removió un poco inquieta

**Puedo tomar su orden**— intervino uno de los camareros

Ambos pidieron la comida que deseaban

**¿Ya tienes listo tu equipaje?**— pregunto la ojiverde

Naruto asintió

**¿Cuántos días estarás en Hokkaido?**

**Supongo que solo un par…todo depende de cómo vaya la reunión**

Sakura se acerco a él para besar su mejilla

**Espero que tengas mucha suerte**

Naruto sonrió seductoramente

**Ya te dije lo hermosa que te ves**— le susurro

**No, no me lo habías dicho**— le reprocho asiendo un puchero

**No puedo esperar mas para convertirte en mi esposa**— la abrazo como si la vida se le fuera en ello

Terminaron de cenar poco después

**¿Vamos a mi departamento? ¿Si?**— inquirió él besándola apasionadamente una vez que estuvieron en el auto

**Nop**— respondió ella imitando la voz de una niña— **si nos vamos juntos perderás tu vuelo**— le dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior

**No me importa**— dijo besando su cuello

Sakura se rió

**Si te importa**— susurro acariciando su cabello— **ese proyecto es muy importante para ti…no dejas de hablar de el y tienes que estar fresco como una lechuga**

Naruto suspiro derrotado

**De acuerdo, te llevare a tu departamento**

**Prefiero que me dejes nuevamente en el hospital… no confió en ti**

**Dudas de mi integridad**— especto con la ceja arqueada

**Si**— respondió ella sonriendo

**Si bueno, tienes razón**— cedió

**No en serio, quiero ver al paciente del que te hable**

Naruto asintió

**Le has tomado mucho cariño ¿cierto?**

**Si, además estoy muy contenta porque esta respondiendo bien al tratamiento**— respondió

**Sus padres deben estar felices**— murmuro el rubio un poco taciturno

Sakura acaricio su mejilla

**Vámonos, tú tienes que descansar ¿de acuerdo?**

Naruto sonrió, entonces entraron en el auto y emprendieron el camino de regreso al hospital

**¿Vas a extrañarme?**— le pregunto Naruto una vez en frente de su destino

Sakura besando sus labios

**Mucho…**— luego bajo hasta su mandíbula y dándole un pequeño mordisco antes de separarse

**Sakura…**— siseo Naruto excitado

La pelirosa sonrió con malicia al separarse de él antes de salir del coche a toda prisa

.

Aun sonreía cuando atravesó los iluminados pasillos

.

**Sakura-san de nuevo por aquí**— la tranquila voz de una enfermera anciana la recibió

S**olo vengo a revisar a mis pacientes antes de regresar a casa**

**Ojala todos los médicos se preocuparan por sus** **pacientes como tu**— dijo desviando la mirada hacia una pelirroja que salía de uno de los cuartos para descansar— **esa chica no mueve un dedo sin que haya dinero de por medio**

Sakura se rió

**Solo hago mi trabajo, Chiyo-san**— dijo

**Pues entonces lo haces de maravilla**— expreso siguiendo su camino

.

**¿Se puede saber que demonios haces aquí?**— inquirió Ino

**Que curioso, pensé que trabajaba aquí**— respondió arqueando una ceja

**Sabes a que me refiero**— se defendió la rubia

**Naruto tiene que viajar mañana muy temprano ya te lo habia dicho**

Ino arqueo una ceja

**Bueno dejando eso a un lado**— dijo haciendo movimientos con sus mano— S**arutobi-sensei me encomendó una tarea**

La pelirosa fijo su mirada en los papeles que la rubia tenia entre sus manos

**Tengo que preguntarle a cada uno de los doctores de este hospital si tendremos su participación en la conferencia**— dijo con fastidio

Sakura se rió de ella

**Entonces apúntame a mi**— convino

**Bien**— murmuro mientras escribía— **¿Qué dijo Naruto al respecto?**

**Aun no lo sabe**

Ino la miro sorprendida

**¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?**

**Ha estado muy ocupado no he querido molestarlo**

**Aun no puedo creer que tengas mas suerte que yo con los hombre**— suspiro dramáticamente— **Naruto tiene todo lo que se puede desear en un hombre, es dulce, guapo, tiene dinero, ¿Qué tal es en la cama?**

**Te tocara quedarte con la duda**— jugo la pelirosa

**Vamos Sakura, será un buen tema de cotilleo después de tu boda**

**Pues…**— Sakura callo al sentir que su teléfono sonaba— **espera un momento**— dijo antes de contestar

**¿Que sucede?**— pregunto la rubia al verla palidecer

**Es una emergencia…**

Corrió a todo lo que le daban sus piernas por los pasillos del hospital, el corazón le latía rápidamente, el bebe que llevaba atendiendo por mas de un mes había empeorado repentinamente

**¿Que ha ocurrido?**— pregunto a penas entro a la ucin

Se coloco las olivas del estetoscopio en los oídos y examino el pequeño pecho del bebe

**No lo se, repentimanente comenzo a tener problemas para respirar**— le informo la enfermera dándole respiración artificial con una pequeña bomba manual

**Creí que el medicamento estaba dando resultado**— murmuro para si misma

**Su presión arterial esta al limite**— explico la enfermera cuando la maquina que registraba los signos vitales comenzó a hacer un ruido insistente— **su corazón no esta latiendo**

Sakura introdujo ambas manos en la incubadora y con los dedos índice y medio comenzó a presionar el pecho del bebe

.

La pantalla del electrocardiograma mostraba todos los valores en ceros pero aun así ella seguía haciendo las compresiones

.

**Sakura ya no hay nada que hacer**— Ino apareció tras ella aunque la pelirosa parecía no escucharla porque no se detenía— **SAKURA DEJALO YA**

Se aparto de la incubadora aturdida, era la primera vez que perdía a un paciente de esa edad

Ino se acerco a ella y la tomo por los hombros para guiarla a la salida del neonato

**Hansaki-san, encárgate de todo**— le pidió Ino a la enfermera antes de salir prácticamente arrastro a Sakura hacia la cafetería

**¿Te sientes mejor?**— le pregunto después de entregarle un café cargado

**No…**— respondió cabizbaja

**Sakura, no es el primer paciente que pierdes**— dijo con calma

Ella asintió con una opresión en el pecho

**Lo siento, pero debes aprender a afrontar que no siempre se gana…ya no estamos en la universidad**

**Será mejor que regrese a casa**— dijo suspirando pesadamente

**¿Quieres que llame a Naruto?**

Sakura negó con la cabeza

**Prefiero estar sola, ya se me pasara**— dijo poniéndose de pie— **pero antes tengo que darle la noticia a sus padres**

**Si quieres puedo hacerlo yo**— dijo Ino

**No, yo estaba encargada del bebe, no te preocupes después me iré a casa**

**Entonces seguiré con el encargo de Sarutobi-sensei**— se despidió aun preocupada por el estado de animo de su amiga

.

Mientras iba en el taxi su mirada no se apartaba de la ventana, se le había encogido el corazón al ver el sufrimiento de los padres del bebe y se sintió terriblemente mal por no poder hacer mas por él

.

Una solitaria lágrima descendió por su mejilla, sorprendiéndola, se había olvidado ya de la última vez que había llorado, se limpio inmediatamente el rostro, no lloraría, la muerte era parte de su trabajo ahora y por lo menos le quedo el consuelo de saber que el bebe ya no sentía dolor

.

Los enormes ventanales de su departamento le dejaban una espectacular vista de la cuidad, amaba perderse en sus pensamientos mientras admiraba la puesta de sol, simplemente amaba ese lugar, aunque cuando se casara con Naruto suponía que le pediría que se mudara con él

.

Sonrió un poco deprimida

.

Al pensar en su vida con Naruto debería sentirse feliz pero lo cierto era que solo la inquitud afloraba en ella

Decidida a dejar de pensar y solo relajarse para su siguiente día de trabajo se dirigió a la cocina, no tenía hambre pero aun así se obligo a beber un poco de leche antes de retirarse a su habitación y tomar un baño de agua caliente para ayudarla a dormir

.

Necesitaba relajarse

.

Apago las luces de la estancia y encendió las de su cuarto, tomo una toalla del armario y se desvistió, tirando la ropa al suelo

.

.

El agua callo de llenos sobre su rostro y su cuerpo se relajo al instante, subió sus manos para apartarse el pelo de la cara

Pero entonces…

Sintió como dos brazos se enrollaban por debajo de sus pechos, abrió los ojos asustada y su primer instinto fue gritar pero antes de que el sonido atravesara sus labios una de esas manos había soltado su contorno y había cubierto su boca

.

**Shhh, no tengas miedo, soy yo…regrese por ti…**

.

.**  
**


	2. Inquietud

.

Les dejo el segundo capítulo, espero les guste, recuerden que escribo mis historias con mucho cariño y sin ningun animo de lucro, así que perdonen las faltas de ortografía que pueda tener o algun otro error, voy de salida y solo tome el tiempo justo para subir el cap de hoy

Declaración: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masahi Kishimoto pero la historia es completamente de mi invensión

.

.

**Oh por dios**— exclamo cuando el pelinegro retiro la mano de su boca  
**Te ves mas hermosa que nunca**— murmuro contra su oído— **no sabes cuantas ganas tenia de verte**  
El cuerpo de Sakura comenzó a temblar violentamente al sentir que los brazos de Sasuke la apretaban más contra su duro cuerpo  
**Sakura, mírame**— pidió él  
Giro el cuerpo de ella muy delicadamente puesto que estaba rígida, sus miradas se encontraron y Sakura se sintió desfallecer, aun no podía crees que él hubiera regresado, que estuviera frente a ella  
**Sasuke**— murmuro sintiendo las lagrimas bañarle el rostro  
**Te prometí que regresaría**— dijo depositando un suave beso en sus labios

Sakura sintió como si estuviera ardiendo por dentro cuando los labios de Sasuke comenzaron a moverse con desesperación sobre los suyos, su mente se bloqueo totalmente, aunque su cuerpo reacciono instantáneamente respondiendo a sus besos y enrollando sus manos alrededor del cuello de él para estrecharlo con fuerzas

.

Sasuke correspondió a su abrazo casi intentando fundirse con ella, la pelirosa respondía con la misma intensidad que antes, cuando eran dos jóvenes enamorados que no conseguían estar el uno sin el otro

Se besaron ignorando la necesidad del aire

La desnudes de ella le permitió a Sasuke acariciar con libertad la espalda y sus pechos mientras el agua aun seguía corriendo, el costoso traje que él llevaba estaba completamente empapado y seguramente quedaría inservible

.

Sakura comenzó a quitárselo con urgencia

.

Cuando consiguió dejarlo totalmente desnudo se separo de él y lo contemplo, sus ojos verdes que ahora se habían oscurecidos, recorrieron todo su cuerpo ahora mas fornido que antes y bastante mas alto, su mirada se detuvo en su hombro izquierdo donde le habían disparado, acaricio ligeramente la zona causando un jadeo por parte de Sasuke

.

Él la tomo por debajo de sus glúteos y la elevo recostándola contra la pared sin dejar de besarla, la acaricio como si el mundo estuviera a punto de desaparecer y sin previo aviso la penetro ferozmente

.

Sakura gimió sonoramente mientras que él lanzo un fuerte gruñido de satisfacción por volver a poseerla

.

**Sakura…** — siseó mientras la embestía repetidamente, acariciando sus pechos y el pequeño botón entre sus piernas, quería sentirla nuevamente como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia  
Con la mano derecha ella se sujetaba de su cabello oscuro, el cual estaba más largo de cómo lo recontaba

.

Se hundía en ella profundamente, disfrutando de sus gemidos y sollozos de placer, en ese momento pensó estar en la gloria mientras ambos se veían directamente a los ojos, Sakura tomo su rostro y nuevamente lo beso sin separarse cuando Sasuke se corrió dentro de ella por primera vez

.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente pero permanecían abrazados con fuerza, Sakura sentía el miembro de Sasuke aun palpitar dentro de ella, deseoso de más

.

Sintió como él se movió para cerrar la llave del agua mas sin embargo ella no protesto cuando se encamino hacía la recamara

.

Camino con ella en brazos sin salir de su cuerpo, hasta dejarla recostada sobre la cama, Sakura lo atrajo asía si para que se quedara sobre ella, hundiéndose mas profundo cuando ella enrollo sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas

.

**Ahhh Sasuke…mi Sasuke**— gimió cuando nuevamente comenzó a embestirla  
Se excito aun mas al sentir como escurría su esencia por los pliegues de su sexo facilitando que el miembro de Sasuke entrara en ella, sintiendo un leve cosquilleo cada vez que él se movía  
Sasuke tomo ambas manos de Sakura y las subió sobre su cabeza y ahí las sostuvo mientras se veían fijamente a los ojos

.

Fue cuestión de segundo volver a sentir que tocaban el cielo con las manos

.

.

.  
Los rayos de sol hicieron que Sakura se removiera sobre su cama, había olvidado cerrar las cortinas y el calor de la mañana provoco que sus ojos se obligaran a abrirse, se sentía mas cansada de lo habitual pero al fijarse en el reloj de su mesita de noche dio un respingo pues este marcaba casi las diez de la mañana

.

Sorprendida se incorporo pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza la hizo tumbarse de nuevo, al contemplar el techo se dio cuenta de que tenia el cabello húmedo y estaba completamente desnuda

.

Recordó todo de golpe, Sasuke había regresado, habían hecho el amor

.

Tomo su cabeza entre sus manos

**¿Pero que he hecho?**— murmuro con la voz temblorosa, su rostro no tardo en descomponerse en una mueca de preocupación al revivir cada beso y cada caricia que le propino quien la había abandonado cuatro años atrás  
Palideció cuando lo vio apoyado en el marco de la puerta  
**Descuida aun sigo aquí**— dijo Sasuke irónicamente— **¿o será acaso que lloras porque has engañado a tu prometido?**  
El Uchiha estaba vestido solo los pantalones mostrando su torso desnudo despreocupadamente  
**¿Cómo es que tu…? ¿Qué haces aquí?**— logro gesticulo a pesar del nudo en su garganta—**… ¿Por qué regresaste?**  
Sasuke sonrió de lado  
**Recuerdo haberte dicho alguna vez que siempre cumplía mis promesas, te dije que regresaría y aquí estoy…solo tome lo que es mío**  
El rostro de Sakura mostró toda la furia que sentía en ese momento, aunque no sabia si era hacia ella misma o hacia él pero se incorporo apretando la sabana contra su cuerpo  
**NO SOY TUYA**— grito— **NO MAS…**  
**Entonces quieres decir que mal interprete lo que sucedió anoche**— dijo acercándose a ella, la tomo fuertemente por ambos brazos haciendo que la sabana cayera al suelo— **explícame quien gemía pidiendo mas cuando mis manos comenzaron a recorrer tu cuerpo, ¿no eras tu?**— ironizo  
Sakura apretó fuertemente los ojos  
**Yo, y-o no que-ría…**  
**Por favor**— exclamo furioso, la soltó y le dio la espalda  
**Vete, vete, VETE**— grito histérica

.

El Uchiha se giro hacia ella y la estampo furioso contra la cama, aprisionando su cuerpo contra el suyo

.

**Tu no quieres que me vaya**— dijo besándola furioso  
Sakura tembló mientras las lágrimas escapaban por sus ojos  
T**e conozco, Sakura**— continuó mientras besando su cuello— **se que eres una mujer apasionada, se cuando y donde tocar para que explotes**  
Sonrió de lado cuando inconcientemente ella se arqueo  
**Conozco tu cara de satisfacción… y volví a ver la anoche mientras te hacia el amor**— dijo— d**udo que tu prometido te haga sentir lo que yo**  
Estampo de nuevo sus labios contra los de ella pero esta vez Sakura reacciono y lo mordió provocándole una pequeña herida  
**No hables de él, no tienes ningún derecho**— especto tratando de escapar de su agarre  
En lo más profundo de su corazón Sasuke se sintió herido al ver que lo defendía, pero aun así no se daría por vencido  
**Ese pobre idiota no sabe que mientras él esta de viaje, su dulce prometida hacia el amor con otro hombre **  
**YA BASTA**— grito  
**Me pedías que te penetrara más fuerte ¿recuerdas?**  
**Basta**— dijo con la voz debilitada cubriendo sus oídos con ambas manos  
**Te dormiste sobre mi, exhausta y satisfecha**— el rostro que había estado con una sonrisa prepotente cambio completamente, mostrando una mascara de frialdad— **quiero que termines con él, Sakura**— dijo  
**No lo haré**— respondió logrando escaparse haciéndose un ovillo contra el respalda de la cama— **solo quiero que te vayas**  
Sasuke sonrió de lado nuevamente  
**Puedo esperar a que cambies de opinión**— dijo encogiéndose de hombros— **mientras tanto dejare que tu conciencia trabaje, solo recuerda que eres mía, me lo repetiste muchas veces en el pasado… hasta pronto**

.

Tomo lo que restaba de su ropa y salio de la habitación, solo segundos después Sakura escucho cerrarse la puerta del departamento

.

Ella se hundió en su cama como tratando de esconderse o esconder lo que había hecho, deseo gritar puesto que la desesperación la invadió, acababa de cometer la mayor estupidez de su vida y lo peor de todo era que lo había disfrutado, aunque le haya pedido a Sasuke que se fuera lo cierto es que su cuerpo lo llamaba a gritos

Lloro con fuerza al recordar el tierno rostro de Naruto viéndola con amor y devoción, lo había traicionado, al sentir las caricias de Sasuke todo su mundo se había desconectado y centrado solamente en él

Horas más tarde seguía lamentando lo sucedido pero entonces recordó que había faltado al trabajo así que tomo el teléfono y llamo al hospital para tratar de justificar su falta

**Sarutobi-sensei**— dijo cuando el anciano respondió— **lamento no haber cumplido mi turno pero…**— fue interrumpida  
**No debes preocuparte, alguien llamo temprano y nos informo que te ausentarias**— dijo con voz amable— **aunque seamos doctores también nos sentimos mal de vez en cuando**  
Sakura abrió desmesuradamente los ojos preguntándose como sabia Sasuke que decir y a quien llamar  
**Le aseguro que no volverá a suceder**  
**Ya dije que no importa, puedes tomarte mañana libre si lo deseas**  
**No**— se negó apresuradamente— **mañana estaré de regreso**  
**Esta bien**— murmuro el anciano— **trata de descansar y recuerda beber muchos líquidos**  
**Si…**— respondió— **nos veremos mañana**  
**Hasta mañana entonces**— respondió Sarutobi cortando la comunicación  
.

* * *

.  
**Al parecer no te ha ido nada bien**— murmuro la voz femenina de Hinata apoyada en el quicio de la puerta  
Gracias a que Sasuke estaba de espalda no se percato de la tristeza que había en su rostro  
**Quiero estar solo**— gruño jadeando, cansado tras haber destrozado su habitación completamente  
Hinata se incorporó para acercarse a él  
**Las has despertado por tanto alboroto**— le reprocho sin hacerle caso a sus palabras  
Sasuke suspiro pesadamente  
**¿Qué sucedió?**— inquirió la peliazul  
**No quiero hablar ahora**— especto saliendo de la habitación  
**Tendrás que hablar en algún momento**— alego ella alcanzándolo y deteniéndolo por uno de sus brazos— **pensaste que era de hierro, dejaría todo y se lanzaría a tus brazos así como así**  
**Eso fue exactamente lo que hizo**— dijo furioso girándose hacia la peliazul  
**Entonces lo que te molesta es que no te siguió**— inquirió con el ceño fruncido  
**No lo entenderías…**  
**No entendería ¿qué?, estas molesto porque ella intento rehacer su vida sin ti**  
**Decía que me amaba y ahora esta con él**— dijo entre dientes  
**Tu la abandonaste**— repuso Hinata  
**No fue por que quise**  
**No es a mí a quien debes convencer, explícaselo a ella, busca la manera de explicarle lo que realmente paso**— la pelinegra elevo su mano para arreglar el cuello de su camisa, descubriendo una marca rojiza en el — **porque supongo que no tuvieron tiempo de hablar**  
El pelinegro se aparto y salio de la casa dando un portazo

.

El rostro de Hinata nuevamente se torno triste  
.

* * *

.  
**Verdaderamente lo lamentamos mucho Uzumaki-san**— dijo un hombre con toda la parte superior flexionada en señal de disculpa  
**No tienen de que preocuparse**— dijo el rubio con una sonrisa tranquilizadora— **sucedió un imprevisto, puedo entenderlo**  
**Li Ren-sama se comunicara con usted personalmente**— aseguro una joven con una libreta en las manos— **él también esta verdaderamente apenado por no poder asistir a la reunión como estaba previsto**  
Naruto agito repetidamente las manos  
**Basta ya de disculpas**— dijo tomando su maleta— **no ha sucedido nada que no se pueda resolver **  
**Permítame**— dijo el botones encaminándose a la salida del hotel en donde Naruto había reservado una habitación

.

Ciertamente era un poco decepcionante retrasar el cierre de su negocio y todos los kilómetros que tuvo que recorrer para llegar a Hokkaido pero estaba más interesado en regresar, ansiaba ver nuevamente a Sakura, para ella seria una sorpresa, no lo esperaba hasta dentro de dos días  
.

* * *

.  
Sakura seguía atormentada por lo ocurrido, sentada en la terraza sobre un diván su cabeza era una maraña de pensamientos y reproches que se manifestaban a través de sus ojos, el viento no conseguía detener el correr de sus lagrimas solo hacia que se secaran marcando su rostro

.

Sonrió con desgano

.

Ella creía que había conseguido olvidar a Sasuke con la llegada de Naruto a su vida, pero este con el solo toque de sus manos volvió a encender las llamas que creyó apagadas

.

Creía haberse enamorado de Naruto pero ahora no sabia lo que realmente sentía, antes de la llegada de Sasuke creyó tenerlo todo y ahora estaba observando la puesta del sol sin saber que hacer y además sintiéndose miserable

.

Suspiro tratando despejar su mente, su razonamiento estaba nublado y necesitaba obtener respuestas a sus preguntas

**¿Cómo consiguió entrar en el departamento?**— susurro tratando de recordar si había dejado la puerta sin seguro  
Negó con la cabeza, no fue así de eso estaba completamente segura  
**Sabe de mi compromiso con Naruto…**— frunció las cejas  
Tenía que haber alguien que lo estuviera informando sobre su vida  
**Tiene que ser alguien que me conoce bien**— negó con la cabeza repetidamente— **solo estoy pensando estupideces**  
Decidió darse un bañarse para tranquilizarse, su cuerpo estaba mas tenso que la noche anterior y eso era mucho decir

.

Cuando entro a su recamara el olor a sexo aun estaba impregnado en las sabanas, provocando que un escalofrió la recorriera, con solo sentir el agua tibia su mente regreso a la noche anterior

.

Casi podía sentir las manos del pelinegro nuevamente sobre su cuerpo, sus besos sobre su piel, se había sentido tan viva de nuevo que se estremeció involuntariamente

**Sasuke…**— gimió recorriendo su cuerpo con sus propias manos  
Su subconsciente le estaba jugando con ella, imaginaba sus labios sobre los suyos y casi sintió el cosquilleo, comenzó a acariciar sus pechos con la mano izquierda mientras que con la otra se acariciaba la entrepierna  
**Ahhh, Sasu-ke**— exclamo cuando introdujo dos dedos en su sexo  
Estaba conciente de lo que estaba haciendo pero no podía detenerse, nunca antes se había sentido así, era como si Sasuke hubiera lanzado un hechizo de deseo sobre ella

.

Sus manos se movieron mas a prisa, estimulándose y penetrándose a la vez, estaba húmeda y sus pliegues estaban hinchados, estaba tan excitada que en cualquier momento se correría

.

Mordió su labio inferior cuando comenzó a sentir escalofríos que solo segundos después la condujeron al orgasmo mientras trataba de acallar sus propios gemidos sin tener éxito

.

Estaba segura de que había gritado el nombre de Sasuke por la satisfacción que le había proporcionado su subconsciente, aunque no podía negar que se sentía avergonzada

.

Se quedo bajo el agua tratando de normalizar su respiración

.

Lavo nuevamente su cuerpo tas haber conseguido que respirar con normalidad, cerro la llave de la ducha, se puso un suave y pequeño camisón antes de comenzar a secar su cabello con una toalla mientras caminaba de regreso a su habitación, el descanso que le propinaría su suave cama la ayudaría a pensar

.

Palideció cuando entro y encontro a Sasuke sentado sobre su cama con una sonrisa torcida en los labios

.

**No quería interrumpirte**— dijo él con los ojos llameantes de deseo— **parecías estar disfrutando tu baño**

Ella solo se quedo estática en su lugar

.

.**  
**


	3. Error

.

.

El rostro de Sakura enrojeció totalmente en una mezcla de indignación y vergüenza

.

**Como te atreves…**— gruño— **sal de mi departamento ahora mismo**— exigió con el ceño fruncido

Sasuke hizo caso omiso de sus palabras en cambio se acerco a ella pero Sakura dio un paso atrás

**¿Por qué huyes?**— pregunto sin detener su andar— **tienes miedo de no poder controlarte**

**Ya basta Sasuke**— trato de sonar firme— **lo que paso ayer fue un error**

**Estas segura**— inquirió atrapándola entre la pared y su cuerpo

Sakura se estremeció con solo sentir su olor, pero se obligo a mostrar una expresión fría

**¿Por qué has regresado?**— se armo de valor— **todo termino entre nosotros el día que te fuiste, soy muy feliz con mi vida así como esta**— titubeo antes de continuar— **hay alguien en mi vida y tu ya no eres parte de ella**

Sasuke entre cerro los ojos

**Fui y sigo siendo parte de tu vida, Sakura**— sentencio— **y estoy seguro de que ningún hombre te ha hecho sentir lo que yo**

**No te tomes tanta importancia**— insistió comenzando a ponerse nerviosa— son **reacciones físicas, nada más**

**Lo que hay entre los dos es más que atracción física**— aclaró él— **siempre ha sido así, desde el momento en que nos conocimos, reconócelo, estamos hechos el uno para el otro, aun te amo, nunca he dejado de hacerlo…**

El rostro de Sakura se endureció

**Tu decidiste tu camino en el pasado**— dijo— **ahora déjame seguir el mío**

**Es que no entiendes que no puedo dejarte ir**— golpeo fuertemente la pared

Sakura cerró los ojos, asustada

**Las cosas no pasaron como tú las crees, si me dejaras explicarte…**

**Eso no importa ahora**— lo detuvo sin poder evitar que las lagrimas bañaran su rostro— **quiero que te vayas **

**No puedo**— dijo negando con la cabeza

Sasuke bajo sus brazos hasta tomarla por la cintura y por primera vez desde su reencuentro, simplemente la abrazo

.

Sakura sintió que le fallaban las fuerzas

.

**Me mentiste y me dejaste sola cuando mas te necesitaba**— murmuro ella con la voz estrangulada

Sasuke cerró con fuerza los ojos

**No tuve opción, te lo juro**— dijo separándose de ella clavando sus ojos fijo en los suyos— **yo…**

.

El timbre sonó y Sakura estaba segura que sin esa interrupción habría creído cualquier cosa que le dijera

.

**No abras, aun tenemos mucho de que hablar…**— susurro cuando la pelirosa intento separarse de él

**Te equivocas, no hay nada mas que decir**— especto con frialdad— **será mejor que te vayas**

Sasuke se quedo quieto un momento, viendo como ella desaparecía tras la puerta

.

Mientras tanto Sakura no supo como alcanzo a llegar a la puerta sin caer y acurrucarse en el suelo para llorar

.

Suspiro antes de asomarse por la mirilla

**Sakura escúchame…**— Sasuke la alcanzo pero la pelirosa estaba pálida e inerte a un lado de la puerta— **¿Qué sucede?**

**Tienes que esconderte**— dijo reaccionando de repente—** Naruto esta aquí…n-no puede verte, él no sabe nada de ti **

El Uchiha no se inmuto

**No me has escuchado**— gimió irritada y nerviosa a la vez

Sasuke arqueo una ceja y sonrió de lado

**Creo que es un buen momento para que me conozca**— dijo con malicia

**No**— se apresuro a decir

Tenia miedo, no sabia que sucedería si ellos dos se encontraban, estaba segura que Sasuke lo ansiaba, lo veía en sus ojos y no dudaría en provocarlo, nunca fue un hombre pacifico todo lo contrario era celoso y violento, y tampoco sabia como reaccionaria Naruto al saber lo que había pasado entre ellos dos

**No me hagas esto**— le rogó

El pelinegro apretó fuertemente la mandíbula

**¿Tanto te importa?**— inquirió él

**No tengo porque responderte…**

**Solo déjalo, se cansara de esperar **

**Tiene una llave del departamento**— dijo viendo como los ojos de Sasuke parecían arder en llamas

**¿Entonces porque no la usa?**— gruño

**Onegai…**— rogó sosteniendo las solapas de su traje

El rostro de Sasuke mostraba más frialdad de la que ella nunca había visto, temió que se negara a esconderse y en cambio abriera la puerta para se lanzara a golpes con Naruto

.

Pero sintió alivio al verlo encaminarse hacia una pared que ocultaba su cuerpo, suspiro repetidamente para tranquilizarse al momento de abrir la puerta

.

**Hola, cariño**— la saludo Naruto estrechándola entre sus brazos a penas la vio— **pensé que estabas dormida**

**Estaba tomando un baño por eso no había escuchado el timbre**— todo lo había dicho bastante rápido— **¿q…que h-a pasado?**— inquirió— **pensé que aun estarías en Hokkaido **

Naruto sonrió

**Mi socio tuvo un problema y no pudo asistir, así que rechace el fin de semana gratis que me ofrecieron y regrese**— dijo— **al parecer empaque tan rápido que perdí mis llaves**

Sakura agradeció en silencio el incidente, de lo contrario hubiera estado en serios problemas

**Te extrañe mucho**— dijo Naruto acomodándole un mecho de cabello tras la oreja

.

Sakura no sabia que hacer cuando Naruto se inclino para besarla, se tenso al instante cuando sus labios de su prometido se posaron sobre los suyos

.

Correspondió el beso pero cuando se separaron instintivamente regreso la vista hacia donde Sasuke se escondía, incomoda rogó que no los hubiera visto

.

La mandíbula de Sasuke parecía a punto de romperse, por supuesto que los había visto, y la sangre le estaba ebullendo por dentro

.

**Me encanta ese camisón**— murmuro Naruto besando su cuello

Sakura recordó el porque se lo había puesto, se sentía acalorada y puesto que la tela era casi transparente significaba que fresca también

**Naruto…**— trato de detenerlo mientras el rubio acariciaba una de sus piernas — **no…no podemos**— dijo tratando en vano de alejarlo

**Mmm**— murmuro él sin prestarle atención

**No…**— dijo rotundamente apartándolo levemente de ella

**Ya entiendo**— dijo Naruto resignado rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza, dando por sentado que Sakura sufría los habituales problemas femeninos— **¿te sientes bien?**

.

Sakura asintió sintiendo todo el peso de la culpabilidad encima

.

**Descuida… ¿T-tienes hambre?**— pregunto nerviosa— **pudo prepararte algo rápido**

**Comí en el avión**— respondió inclinándose y tomándola en brazos como si fueran recién casados— **estoy cansado, mejor vamos a dormir**

.

Naruto camino con ella en brazos ignorando completamente la presencia del Uchiha, quien tratando de controlar su ira camino hacia la estancia y luego salio del departamento

.

Cuando recogió su auto en el estacionamiento, arranco tan rápido que el pavimento quedo impregnado de caucho quemado

.

.

Horas mas tarde Sakura aun permanecía despierta, levemente inclinada sobre el torso desnudo de Naruto quien dormía placidamente, su mente, como en las últimas horas, divagaba, hasta que consiguió conciliar el sueño, casi al amanecer

.

* * *

.

**A la mañana siguiente**

.

**Te ves horrible**— dijo Ino a penas la vio llegar al hospital

**Gracias**— respondió irónicamente

**No, es en serio**— asevero— **tienes unas ojeras enormes **

La pelirosa siguió caminando hacia el puesto de enfermeras ignorando a la rubia

.

Tenia mucho en que pensar, ¿Qué haría si Sasuke la buscaba nuevamente?, no podía seguir en esa situación además de que estaba el hecho de que Sasuke podía entrar y salir comodamente de su departamento, sabía demasiadas cosas personales de ella y la única persona que se le vino a la mente desde que se despertó fue Ino, su mejor amiga

.

**¿Estas enferma Sakura?...**— la alcanzo mas tarde

El pecho de la pelirosa sintió una opresión al sopesar mas la idea de que la rubia estaba liada con Sasuke, pero… ¿con que propósito?

**Ino…**— murmuro de repente— **Naruto ha perdido la llave de mi departamento, me puedes prestar la copia que te di a ti**

La rubia puso ambas manos delante de su rostro en señal de disculpa

**Lo siento, la verdad es que hace unos días que no la encuentro**

La pelirosa abrió desmesuradamente los ojos

**¿Qué pasa?**— pregunto Ino al ver su reacción

**Nada…no pasa nada…**— dijo distante— **tengo que irme…**

.

Cuando estuvo fuera de la vista de la rubia se apoyo contra una de las paredes para tranquilizarse, las manos le temblaban y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir

.

Era una coincidencia, se dijo, ella no podía hacerle eso

.

Le dolía la cabeza pero aun así siguió con su trabajo, fingiendo una sonrisa cuando atendió a los niños y explicando con detalle a los padres cuando la consultaban, aunque cuando estaba sola sus pensamientos viajaban a un único lugar, o mejor dicho a una persona…Sasuke

.

…que había convertido su vida en un torbellino de remordimientos y deseos que la atormentaban…

.

* * *

.

Hinata observaba impaciente por la ventana, Sasuke no había regresado la noche anterior a casa y eso la tenia preocupada, aunque sabia que no debía sentir nada por él

.

Por fin escucho su auto estacionarse frente a la casa, aunque él no conducía

.

Del lado del piloto bajo Suigetsu y del otro lado Juugo, quienes se apresuraron a sacar al pelinegro del asiento de atrás

.

**¿Qué le sucedió?**— pregunto preocupada al ver que no podía mantenerse en pie por si mismo

El peliblanco y el pelinaranja se miraron entre si

**Esta ebrio**— respondió Juugo

La pelinegra cerró los puños con fuerza

**Llévenlo a su cuarto y…métanlo en la regadera, en un momento estoy con él**

Ambos asintieron

.

Un poco indecisos dejaron a Sasuke solo dentro de la enorme tina de su cuarto, no les habían pedido hacer nada más así que se fueron

.

**Argg…**— gruño él cuando sintió el agua fría caer de lleno en su cuerpo

Sintió como unas pequeñas manos comenzaban a aflojar su corbata

**Nunca te había visto así**— susurro con tristeza la pelinegra, un poco sonrojada mientras comenzaba a desvestirlo

Con las manos temblorosas comenzó a acariciar su torso desnudo

**Sakura**— gimió él

Hinata aparto la mano como si quemara al contacto con su piel sin poder evitar que sus ojos se le llenaban en lágrimas

.

* * *

.

Sakura se recostó en el cómodo sofá de su sala, estaba cansada y le basto solo poner la cabeza sobre su almohada para quedarse completamente dormida

.

El sonido de su celular la hizo despertarse

.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al pensar que podría ser Sasuke, sonrió sin darse cuenta, anhelaba escuchar su voz

.

Suspiro antes de contestar

.

**¿Diga?**— contesto

**Haruno-san, espero no molestarla tan tarde**— escucho una voz femenina

**Kurenai-san**— reconoció la voz— **¿a que debo su llamada?**— pregunto

**Pensé que no me recordaría después de todo atiende a tantas personas**— comento

**Por supuesto que me acuerdo**— dijo Sakura— **atendí a su hijo ayer ¿ha ocurrido algo? **

**No, por supuesto que no, solo llamaba para decirle que mi pequeño travieso tomo su identificación del hospital**— hablo risueña— **hasta ahora me di cuenta así que pensaba entregársela mañana**

**Se lo agradezco mucho**— respondió aunque lo cierto era que ni siquiera se había percatado

**Bien, entonces hasta mañana**— se despidió la pelinegra

.

Se levanto del sofá frotándose los brazos a causa del frío que sentía, aun así se dirigió hacia el balcón y fijo su mirada en la ciudad

.

Negó con la cabeza

.

**No puedo seguir así…**— murmuro para si misma

Su corazón albergaba demasiadas dudas

.

Aun era temprano pero decidió acostarse de una vez, porque si no seguiría repasando las mismas preguntas en su cabeza y realmente estaba cansada

.

**Estoy en casa**— se anuncio Naruto cuando entro al departamento

Todas las luces estaban encendidas así que dedujo que su prometida estaba ahí

**Sakura…**— la llamo pero no hubo respuesta— **estará bañándose**— se dijo dirigiéndose hacia el dormitorio

Sonrió al verla dormida con toda su ropa puesta

**Estabas cansada ¿cierto?**— susurro con cariño acariciando su rostro

Detallo su cuerpo con un brillo de deseo en sus ojos, era tan hermosa y era solo suya

.

Comenzó a besar su cuello y la piel de su pecho que el escote de la blusa le permitía saborear, la escucho gemir suavemente

.

Rió un poco al ver que le correspondía aun dormida

.

Con una sonrisa zorruna comenzó a desabotonar la prenda de la parte superior de su cuerpo, siguiendo después con los pantalones de tela ligera que llevaba

.

Sakura abrió los ojos y le sonrió

.

Se irguió para ayudarlo a desnudarla completamente, mientras que Naruto le acariciaba los costados rozando premeditadamente sus pechos

**Sakura…**— siseo excitado cuando ella mordió el lóbulo de su oreja

No se cansaba de besarla de acariciar su cuerpo, la amaba mas que a nada en el mundo

**Ahhhh**— gimió ella cuando él comenzó a devorar sus pechos

.

Ambos jadeaban más sonoramente, sus cuerpos sudorosos y el aire cargado era la expresión de su deseo, hasta que Naruto la penetró y no hicieron mas que quedarse quietos, unidos, Sakura arqueo la espalda, incitándolo, para que se moviera mientras el miembro de él la llenara por completo

.

Con los ojos cerrados lo abrazo con fuerza, sujetando su cabello mientras el rubio comenzó a embestirla

.

Gimió mas fuerte cuando el ritmo se incremento, aun con los ojos cerrados elevo el rostro y mordió suavemente el hombro de Naruto provocandole un fuerte gruñido de placer

.

El cosquilleo bajo su estomago se acentuó mas así que abrió los ojos al sentir que estaba a punto de llegar pero entonces al hacerlo descubrió el rostro de Naruto frente a ella

.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ahora despierta se daba cuenta que desde el principio se había imaginado que quien le hacia el amor era Sasuke…

.

Su cuerpo se tenso al instante…

.

Se irguió levemente y con ambas manos contra el pecho de Naruto, lo aparto

**¿Que sucede?**— pregunto Naruto muy sorprendido y jadeando a la vez

Ella no respondió, simplemente no sabía que decir, cubrió su cuerpo desnudo con las sabanas, sintiéndose repentinamente incomoda

**Sakura…**— la llamo Naruto pero ella se hizo un ovillo a un lado

**¿C-como entraste?**— fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente

**Deje la llave en la habitación del hotel, esta mañana me la enviaron**— explico con el ceño fruncido— **¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te has puesto así?**— pregunto estirando su mano para tocarla

**No…**— dijo temblando de pies a cabeza

**Sakura**— repitió pero entonces el buscador de ella comenzó a timbrar— **maldición**— murmuro con el ceño fruncido

Sakura se envolvió en las sabanas y se levanto de la cama

**Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, tengo que irme**— dijo sin siquiera revisar lo que decía el aparato

Recogió su ropa del suelo y aun enrollada en las sabanas camino hacia la puerta

**Lo siento…**— repitió dejándolo solo en la habitación

.

Aun no podía creer lo que había sucedido, a penas sentir que era besada y acariciada su cuerpo y mente reaccionaron suponiendo que era Sasuke, debía contárselo a Naruto aunque quizás nunca la perdonara por ello

.

Aunque no sabia si seria capaz de verlo nuevamente a los ojos

.

Al llegar al hospital su cabeza se concentro en los pacientes que debía atender

.

Casi había amanecido cuando salio de la sala de operaciones, no tenia caso regresar a su departamento aunque principalmente lo hacia para no encontrarse con Naruto y este le pidiera una explicación

.

.

.


	4. Desconcierto

.

Uzumaki-san debe firmar estos documentos antes de irse_ le dijo su asistente, pero este no le prestaba la mas mínima_ Uzumaki-san ¿se siente mal?

¿Eh?_ objeto distraído

La joven negó con la cabeza

Solo estaba pensando en otras cosas

Esta bien, solo firma esto y podrás irte sin ningún pendiente_ repitió

.

Se dirigía hacia el hospital, era el día en que se realizarían las donaciones de sangre, Sakura le había pedido que fuera con un mes de anticipación, no podía fallar aunque realmente no estaba de humor

.

El comportamiento de la pelirosa la noche anterior aun lo tenía muy afectado

.

Quizás había hecho algo que provocara la extraña reacción de Sakura, no estaba seguro pero era mejor aclararlo con ella lo antes posible

.

.

Siguiente_ exclamo Sakura desde el cubículo que se le fue encargado

El hospital estaba atestado de donantes, si no tuviera tantas preocupaciones se sentiría feliz al ver a tanta gente

¿Me dolerá?_ le pregunto una jovencita a penas ingreso

Sakura se forzó a sonreír para tranquilizarla

Solo será el pinchazo

Mecánicamente busco la vena e inserto la aguja, ignorando el gesto de dolor que hizo su paciente

Ella sentía dolor, pero seguramente su vida era simple...

Etto…no es de mi incumbencia pero…se ve un poco pálida, doctora_ dijo la pelinegra

Sakura elevo la vista hacia ella

Estoy un poco cansada…_ confeso

La joven asintió

Haruno-san es hora de su descanso_ una de las enfermeras entro en el cubículo

¿Tu me sustituirás?_ pregunto

La mujer asintió

Bien…_ dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se despedía de la chica con una leve inclinación

.

Habían varios de sus compañeros en la cafetería, aun así ella ocupo una mesa vacía

.

Sakura, ¿te sientes bien?_ inquirió Ino ocupando uno de los asientos que estaban libres

La pelirosa no respondió

¿Tienes algún problema?_ le pregunto directamente_ estos últimos días has estado muy distante ¿Has discutido con Naruto?...he hecho algo que te molestara_ susurro

Por primera vez en semanas la pelirosa la miro directamente a la cara

Realmente estas preocupa por mi_ dijo con ironía

Ino frunció el ceño

Por supuesto que si, eres mi amiga…

Sakura removió el tenedor en su comida sin intención de probarla siquiera

Haz estado muy extraña, principalmente conmigo_ suavizo su voz_ si tienes algún problema sabes que puedes contar conmigo

La pelirosa clavo sus ojos en los de ella

¿Conoces a Sasuke Uchiha?_ pregunto sin miramientos

Era obvio que aunque lo conociera se negaría, pero estaba segura que podría saber si mentía viéndola a los ojos

No…_ respondió la rubia sin titubear

Sakura descubrió que no mentía o por lo menos eso quizo creer

¿Que ha pasado con ese Sasuke Uchiha que te tiene tan mal?_ ahora fue su turno de preguntar, pero Sakura se levanto del asiento sin responder

Tengo que irme_ dijo

Ino la tomo de la mano antes de que se alejara

Sakura…_ trato de continuar con la conversación pero entonces vio como la pelirosa perdía la conciencia justo delante de ella

.

* * *

.

Piensas salir_ inquirió la pelinegra al ver a Sasuke vestido de traje y corbata

Tengo cosas pendientes que arreglar

Hinata negó con la cabeza detallando sus ojos los cuales estaban enrojecidos

¿Te sientes bien?_ pregunto

Si, muy bien_ respondió_ regresaré más tarde…

Tú no estas bien_ sentencio_ ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?

Hinata, ya te dije que estoy bien

Entonces desayuna antes de irte_ alego

No tengo hambre

Ya basta_ exclamo la aludida con el ceño fruncido_ deja de hacerte el fuerte y acepta ayuda por una vez

Sasuke le sonrió

Esta bien, tomare el desayuno pero no te enojes_ jugo

La pelinegra se acerco a él aunque estaba cohibida

¿Qué pasa?_ le preguntó

Hinata se puso de puntillas para que sus labios alcanzaran los de él

.

Sasuke se quedó inmovil

.

Mentí sabes…_ dijo ella cuando se separo de él

Sonreía superficialmente

Todo aquel discurso fue falso, realmente no quería que te encontraras con ella, no quería que hablaran…_ su voz se escuchaba temblorosa_ no quiero que ella te escuche…no quiero que ella te perdone_ lloro

Sasuke la veía con atención

Solo quiero que regresemos a casa_ sollozo

Cerró los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas siguieran cayendo

No quiero estar más tiempo en Japón…

Sasuke la trajo hacia si y la abrazo contra su pecho

No lo harás ¿verdad?_ dijo Hinata cuando el silencio reino

Él apretó la mandíbula

No puedo_ murmuro

Yo puedo conseguir que la olvides…

.

Él no dijo nada, le fue imposible olvidarse de Sakura durante los cuatro años que estuvo separado de ella, no lo conseguiría ahora

.

Lo llamaran amor u obsesión sabia que tenia a Sakura injerta en la piel

.

* * *

.

Brillante doctora resultaste ser_ la recrimino Ino mientras la cubría con una sabana hasta el cuello

Lo siento mamá_ gruño Sakura desde la cama donde estaba recostada

Solo a ti se te ocurre donar sangre sin haber comido en toda la mañana…que tontería_ seguía hablando

Sakura suspiro pesadamente, entonces Ino se giro para verla

Lo siento, es simplemente que me asuste cuando te vi ahí tirada como un trapo viejo

A la pelirosa le palpito un vena en la cien

Con que hubieras terminado en "me asuste", bastaba

La puerta de la habitación se abrió

No se porque Sarutobi-sensei alardea tanto de ti si cometes algo tan...estúpido_ Karin sonreia con satisfacción

Deberias conseguirte una vida en vez de estar tan pendiente de Sakura_ le reprocho la rubia

Sakura suspiro frustrada, desde que Karin había entrado a trabajar a ese hospital la había tomado contra ella

Yo podría decirte lo mismo_ contracto la pelirroja

Ino y Karin se enfrascaron en una lucha de miradas, se tenían tanto odio que parecía que salian chispas de sus ojos

¿Ya terminaron?_ inquirió la pelirosa masajeando su cien_ Karin, después de haberme desmayado lo que menos me apetece es escuchar tus chillidos

La pelirroja hizo una rabieta pero al final salio de la habitación

Que pesada_ murmuro la ojiazul

Poco después nuevamente se escucho a alguien llamando a la puerta

Adelante_ dijo Ino y entonces una mata de cabello rubio apareció

Una enfermera me dijo que estabas aquí_ hablo Naruto dirigiendo su mirada hacia la pelirosa, saludo a Ino con una inclinación de su cabeza

Sakura fijo su mirada en las sabanas blancas que la cubrían

¿Te sientes bien?, cuando te busque me dijeron que te habías desmayado

Fue una tontería, no es nada grave_ respondió incomoda

Un tenso silencio reino, Ino se percato de que debía intervenir

Bueno yo iré a arreglar las cosas para nuestro viaje

¿Viaje?_ Naruto con el ceño fruncido

Si_ rectifico la rubia_ esta misma tarde partimos a Okinawa, para una conferencia

Naruto dirigió inmediatamente la mirada hacia la pelirosa

¿Conferencia?, no me habías hablado de eso

N-no había tenido oportunidad_ tartamudeo

¿No puedes ir otro día?_ pregunto

Ella negó con la cabeza

¿Cuándo tiempo estarás en Okinawa?

Estaba molesto, se notaba a legüas

Serán un par de semanas nada mas_ respondió la rubia al ver que su amiga no podía hablar mas

Los ojos azules de él chispearon

Entonces supongo que nos veremos cuando regreses_ dijo saliendo de la habitación sin despedirse

Gracias…_ murmuro Sakura con la vista baja

Ino la observo un instante

No se que esta sucediendo pero te repito que puedes confiar en mi

Sakura asintió desviando la mirada hacia la ventana para que Ino no la viera llorar

Iré a tu departamento para hacer tu maleta

La llave esta en mi locker_ sollozo

.

Ino la dejo sola sin hacer preguntas

.

Sakura se concentro en el movimiento de las nubes, tratando de no pensar

.

Pero…

.

Como descubrió desde que Sasuke había aparecido, le fue imposible

.

* * *

.

Uzumaki-san_ lo llamo su asistente por el intercomunicador

Dime…_ respondió con sequedad

La chica paso saliva con dificultad

Me h-han llamado de la recepción, hay alguien que quiere verlo

¿Quién es?_ pregunto

Es el abogado de Lee Ren-san_ dijo

Suspiro pesadamente

¿Uzumaki-san?...

Hazlo pasar

.

* * *

.

Mientras iban rumbo al aeropuerto en el auto de Ino, Sakura le pidió que se detuvieran en auto servicio

.

No tardare_ le dijo abriendo la puerta

La rubia asintió

Descuida, aun tenemos tiempo

Ino la siguió con la mirada mientras esperaba fuera del vehiculo, tratando de descifrar que era lo que sucedía con su amiga, pocos minutos después regreso con un par de bolsas en la mano y le tendió un jugo de naranja enlatado

.

Los primeros minutos del camino fueron tensos ya que ninguna de las dos decía nada

.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto dejaron el coche en el aparcamiento y se dirigieron a la sala a esperar

.

Es la primera vez que veo a Naruto tan molesto_ comento la rubia

La pelirosa bajo la mirada

Sakura…_ la llamo en un tono consolador

No Ino, por favor no_ la interrumpió ella antes que la rubia continuara

No estaba preparada para la mirada de reproche al contarle que le había sido infiel a Naruto

Te estas ahogando Sakura…quizás yo pueda ayudarte

Sakura negó con la cabeza

Esta bien_ suspiro_ esperare a que confíes en mi…solo recuerda que siempre podrás contar conmigo

Gracias_ susurro verdaderamente agradecida

_Pasajeros del vuelo 6532 con destino a Okinawa…_

_._

Tras un corto y tranquilo viaje de tres horas, se encontraron delante del hotel en donde se hospedarían y en el cual se llevaría a cabo la convención

.

El lugar estaba atestado de personas, en su mayoría médicos

.

Parece una excursión de secundaria_ bromeo Ino mientras esperaban su turno para registrarse

Frunció el ceño de repente

¿Qué sucede?_ pregunto la pelirosa

¿Qué hace Karin aquí?_ inquirió_ cuando le pregunte si vendría me dijo que no, así que no la inscribí

Se abra arrepentido_ dijo Sakura encogiéndose de hombros

Si, pero la inscripción…

Pudo haber ido a inscribirse directamente con Sarutobi-sensei

Ino negó con la cabeza

Ese anciano es tan bondadoso que a veces…

¿A veces que? Yamanaka-san_ escucharon tras ellas

A veces me dan ganas de ser como él_ dijo girándose con una enorme sonrisa en los labios

El anciano rió fuertemente

Admiro tu entusiasmo Ino, Sakura quisiera hablar contigo mas tarde_ dijo mientras se alejaba

Entiendo_ respondió

Para que crees que querrá hablar contigo

Sakura se encogió de hombros

Ya lo sabré mañana, mejor vamos a nuestras habitaciones estoy muerta_ dijo

.

Aun no anochecía pero sintió la necesidad de tumbarse sobre la mullida cama, su cuerpo reclamaba descanso y su cabeza una aspirina

.

Abrió su maleta en busca de una pero luego cambio de parecer y solo saco un camisón para dormir, buscaría a Sarutobi en la mañana

.

.

.

A primera hora de la mañana había ido a la oficina provisional de Sarutobi

.

Me disculpo por no venir a verlo ayer, pero estaba cansada por el viaje_ dijo sentándose delante del anciano

Este negó con la cabeza

No tienes que disculparte, ¿estas cómoda en tu habitación?

Si, es muy espaciosa y la vista es magnifica_ respondió_ pero…tengo curiosidad por saber porque me ha mandado llamar_ dijo

El anciano saco una carpeta del escritorio

Hace una semana aproximadamente alguien ha hecho una generosa donación al hospital y con la mayoría de los fondos al área de pediatría

Sakura se sorprendió

Eso es bueno ¿cierto?_ sonrió

En efecto, solo quería que lo supieras, se que has trabajado mucho por una ayuda así

Ella asintió

¿Se puede saber quien hizo dio el donativo?_ pregunto

Sarutobi tomo los papeles y los hojeo

Sasuke Uchiha_ dijo

Sakura se puso de pie de un salto

¿Qué sucede?_ pregunto el anciano extrañado por su reacción

N-no es nada, solo recordé que quede con Ino para desayunar y me debe estar esperando, si ya no tiene nada más que decir…

La verdad si_ la detuvo Hiruzen_ me gustaría programar una reunión con el señor Uchiha para agradecerle ¿te podrías encargar tu de ser la anfitriona?

Sakura fingía una sonrisa mientras asentía

Bien, cuando regresemos a Tokio planearemos todo

.

Con las piernas temblorosas consiguió salir de la oficina

.

Pero no se encontró con Ino como había dicho, se encerró en su habitación hasta que la hora de las conferencias y presentaciones llegaron

.

Es un honor para nosotros contar con este selecto grupo de…_ las palabras de los pasaban a dar su discurso en el podio eran sonidos en el viento que se disipaban sin que ella se diera cuenta

Es el turno de Sarutobi_ le informo Ino a su lado, ya se había percatado de lo distraída que se encontraba la pelirosa_ ¿todo bien?

Ella asintió sonriendo

El hospital acaba de recibir una generosa donación_ le dio la buena nueva a la rubia

Ino arqueo una ceja

Deja de fingir esa sonrisa a mi no puedes engañarme…otra cosa ha sucedido_ tomo una de las manos de la rubia_ si me dices que esta sucediendo…

Sakura se levanto de su silla cubriendo su boca para que sus sollozos no se escucharan

.

* * *

.

Los días transcurrieron rápidamente mientras ella se concentraba unicamente en su trabajo, ignorando los ofrecimientos de ayuda de Ino, lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era alguien la señalara como una mala persona, sabia que lo que había echo estaba mal pero no soportaría ganarse el desprecio de su mejor amiga

.

Hiruzen le había delegado tantas obligaciones durante esos días que no tuvo cabida en su mente para nada mas que fuera su trabajo

.

Naruto la había llamado un par de veces pero ella no había tenido las fuerzas suficientes para contestarle y el rubio no siguió insistiendo

.

Al finalizar la conferencia y ya desde el aeropuerto de Tokio decidió ir al departamento del rubio, pero primero fue a dejar su maleta al departamento y de paso tomar una ducha

.

Suspiro antes de entrar al edificio

.

Haruno-san hace mucho tiempo que no pasaba por aquí_ la recibió el portero

He estado fuera de la ciudad_ le respondió al anciano

Este sonrió ampliamente

¿Naruto esta en casa?_ pregunto

Debería haber llamado primero pero no tuvo valor

Desde temprano_ respondió

Tazuna-san podría ayudarme con esto_ una mujer con una maleta en las manos llamo al anciano

El deber llama_ se despidió de Sakura con una mano sobre su boina

El viaje en ascenso hasta el décimo piso, el rrecorrido nunca antes le había parecido tan corto, los nervios le carcomían las entrañas, ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Qué le diría?-se pregunto, le confesaría la verdad o solo se disculparlo y actuaría como si nada hubiese pasado

.

Cuando estuvo en el pasillo saco la llave del departamento aunque le tomo tres intentos conseguir que encajara en la abertura

.

Al abrir la puerta escuchó la inconfundible risa de Naruto seguida de una voz femenina que no reconoció

.

Suena como algo que él haría_ dijo el rubio entre risas

Si, aunque quiere que sea anónimo_ la mujer también parecía estar riendo

De cuanto es el margen de ganancias que quiere…_ Naruto no continúo hablando al percatarse de la presencia de la pelirosa_ Sakura

Esta elevo una de sus manos a modo de saludo

No era mi intención interrumpir_ dijo sintiéndose mas nerviosa aun

Se sentía observada por la pelinegra quien le sonreía, aunque presintió que no era sincera

Estábamos afinando los últimos detalles del restaurante que quiero abrir en Hong Kong_ le explico mientras se acercaba a ella_ no sabia que regresabas hoy._ murmuro

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior

Siento no haberte avisado, mi celular se descompuso_ no supo porque pero seguía mintiendo

Naruto no parecía muy convencido

Bien, hablaremos de esto mas tarde, ven y te presentare a la abogada de Lee-Ren_ una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras hablaba_ Sakura ella es…

El timbre de la puerta los interrumpió

Iré a abrir_ dijo Naruto

Quédate, yo lo haré_ detuvo al rubio, no se sentía cómoda

.

Mientras caminaba su mente aun maquinaba que decirm aunque al abrir la puerta todo se borro de su cabeza dando paso solo a la sorpresa e incertidumbre, delante de ella estaba Sasuke que por un instante también pareció sorprendido por su presencia

.

Luego sonrió de lado

.

¿Q-que haces aquí?_ reacciono desviando instintivamente su mirada a tras, para confirmar que Naruto no se había acercado

Tranquila no he vino a lo que tu piensas_ susurro acercándose peligrosamente a ella

Sakura estaba a punto de un paro cardiaco

Escuche que no estabas en la ciudad_ su aliento golpeo el delicado cuello de la pelirosa

Por favor vete_ rogó temblando

No puedo hacer lo que me pides

Por favor_ repitió

¿Quién es?, Sakura_ pregunto Naruto mientras se acercaba a ellos

Sakura no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos y esperar lo peor

Porque demonios llegas tan tarde_ le dijo Naruto a Sasuke con familiaridad

Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe

Tuve asuntos que atender a ultima hora_ respondió el pelinegro entrando al departamento

U-ustedes s-se c-conocen_ pregunto a penas pudiendo respirar

Conocernos, casi somos hermanos_ respondió Naruto con una enorme sonrisa

No tienes que exagerar_ lo contradijo Sasuke

La pelirosa puso una mano contra la pared para sostenerse

¿Qué pasa?_ se apresuro Naruto_ estas un poco pálida

No es nada_ dijo viendo directamente los ojos de Sasuke_ c-creo que será mejor que me vaya

Naruto poso una mano en su espalda

Quédate un rato mas, quiero contarte lo que ha pasado estos días que has estado fuera

No le quedo más remedio que seguirlos

.

.

Llegas tarde Lee-Ren_ dijo la pelinegra con la clara intención de dejárselo saber a Sakura quien ya no sabia como reaccionar

Sasuke sonrió

Para mi fue una sorpresa enterarme que mi nuevo socio era mi amigo de la adolescencia_ dijo Naruto cuando Sakura le dirigió una mirada interrogante_ por cierto aun no entiendo porque usas ese nombre_ esta vez se dirigió a Sasuke

Viví en Hong Kong los últimos cuatro años_ comenzó a decir mas para Sakura que para el rubio_ era un extranjero y la gente no confiaba en mi, así que alguien me sugirió que usara un nombre que habitualmente oirían

Naruto asintió antes de darse cuenta de algo

Pero que tonto soy, se me olvido presentarlas_ dijo_ Sakura, ella es Hinata la esposa de Sasuke…

.

.

.


	5. Recuerdos

.

**CHICAS, ANTES DE QUE QUIERAN ASESINARME POR LO QUE SUCEDE AL FINAL DEJENME EXPLICARLES ALGO**

**AQUI NO HAY sasuhina NI NADA POR EL ESTILO  
**

**TODO TIENE UN PORQUE Y LES ASEGURO QUE TODAS QUEDARAN CLARAS MUY PRONTO  
**

**¬¬ NO ME MATEN  
**

**MIREN QUE SI LO HACEN NO HABRÁ MAS FIC  
**

**.  
**

**OK YA QUE ACLARE ESE PEQUEÑO PUNTO QUE TIENE ALUCINANDO DE RABIA A ALGUNAS LAS DEJOS CON EL CAPITULO 5  
**

**.  
**

**CHAITO Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS  
**

.

* * *

.

.

Sakura creyó que se desmayaría en ese mismo instante

.

**¿Su esposa?**_ repitió aun sin poder creerlo

Hinata le sonrió

**Si, su esposa**_ dijo tomando uno de los brazos de Sasuke

El Uchiha permanecía imperturbable, como esperando su reacción

**Es un gusto conocerla Haruno-san, Naruto me ha hablado mucho de usted**

Las manos de Sakura estaban frías y su vista nublada, estaba segura que su presión arterial era la causante

**Sakura prefiere que la llamen por su nombre de pila**_ intervino Naruto al ver que la pelirosa no emitía palabra alguna

**S-si, así es**_ tartamudeo

**Entonces tu puedes llamarme simplemente Hinata**_ dijo la pelinegra extendiendo su mano hacia la pelirosa

.

Sakura la acepto y al contacto sintió su piel suave y fresca, de repente el pensamiento de Sasuke acariciando esa piel le hizo sentir un vuelco en el estomago

.

**Que les parece si pedimos algo de comer**_ propuso Naruto

Hinata le sonrió aunque por dentro no encontraba el momento para irse de ese lugar, había escuchado hablar a Sasuke tantas veces del amor que sentía por esa mujer pero ver como él la veía le estaba carcomiendo las entrañas

**Creo que será en otra oca…**_ Sasuke la interrumpí sosteniendo uno de sus brazos

**A mi me parece una buena idea**_ dijo con los ojos fijos en la pelirosa

**Bien entonces que quieren, ¿comida china o italiana?**_ pregunto Naruto

**Comida china estará bien**_ respondió Sasuke

El ojiazul se encamino hacia el teléfono, el Uchiha le dirigió una mirada significativa a Hinata y esta siguió al rubio

**Déjame ayudarte Naruto…**_ dijo la pelinegra

**¿Nerviosa?**_ inquirió Sasuke una vez que estuvieron solos

Sakura no respondió, se puso de pie con su bolso en mano dispuesta a salir del departamento

**Si te vas Naruto sospechara**…

Ella se detuvo

**Eres muy cruel…**_ sollozo, no había podido evitarlo_ **¿porque no me lo advertiste?, ¿Por qué me buscaste aun cuando ya tienes a alguien a tu lado?**

**Te busque porque te prometí que lo haría…**

**¿Esa es la única razón?**_ pregunto apretando fuertemente los dientes

**Sabes muy bien que no**

**A que estas jugando Sasuke…**_ exigió saber

**Tranquilízate que ya vienen hacia acá**_ le advirtió cuando observo a Naruto y Hinata regresar a la sala

.

Sakura trato de aparentar una calma que no poseía, mientras los demás afinaban algunos detalles sobre documentos que debían firmar

.

Poco después la comida llego y se acomodaron en la mesa

.

**¿Cómo es que ustedes se conocen?**_ pregunto Sakura

Quería saber que tanto había jugado el destino con ellos

**Sasuke y yo fuimos al mismo instituto**_ respondió Naruto_ **la mayor parte de la secundaria y toda la preparatoria, después no supe mas de él**

Sasuke sonrió haciendo memoria

**¿Cómo era Sasuke en el instituto?**_ pregunto Hinata con curiosidad

Sakura apretó con fuerzas sus manos

**En realidad no tan diferente de cómo es ahora**_ sonrió_ **pero cuentame Uchiha ¿Cómo esta Itachi?**_ pregunto

El rostro de Sasuke se ensombreció de repente

Hinata vio a Sasuke con preocupación, fue entonces que Sakura y Naruto supieron que algo no estaba bien

**Murió en un accidente hace poco mas de un año**_ respondió taciturno

Naruto estaba sorprendido pero Sakura estaba impactada, fue entonces que recordó la candidez con que Itachi le sonreía

_**«Además de hermosa e inteligente también cocinas muy bien, Sasuke tiene suerte, él ni siquiera sabe hacer café»**__ recordó entonces, sintiendo que su pecho se oprimía de dolor

Sasuke clavo sus ojos en ella y el mundo pareció desaparecer para ambos, esos ojos negros mostraban tristeza, descubrió Sakura, deseando poder estrecharlo entre sus brazos para consolarlo

**L-lo siento…**_ dijo levantándose del sillón y dirigirse al baño_ **si me disculpan**

.

A penas cerro la puerta las lágrimas que estaban acumuladas comenzaron a desbordarse, no solo era el sentimiento de perdida por Itachi, era todo y lo injusto que era el destino en como se había dado las cosas

.

**¿Sakura te sientes bien**?_ Naruto no tardó en ir tras ella

Sakura sorbió la nariz y trato de componer la cara antes de abrir

**Creo que tengo fiebre**_ dijo sin darle tiempo de preguntar_ **me duele la cabeza **

Naruto midió su temperatura con la mano

**Tienes razón parece que tienes algo de fiebre, te llevare a casa**

**Por favor no**_ se apresuro a decir_ **quédate, solo necesito recostarme en mi cama, eso es todo**

**Pero…**

**Por favor, le pediré a Tazuna-san que me consiga un taxi**

El rostro de Naruto se torno extremadamente serio

**Me puedes explicar que demonios te esta sucediendo**_ exploto

**No se de que hablas**_ divago nerviosa

**Mírame a la cara, Sakura**

La pelirosa aun no se atrevía

**Te has comportado de una manera extraña desde hace días y esta demás decir que hoy la situación no ha mejorado**

Sakura seguía estando pálida y cuando Naruto se percato suspiro para tranquilizarse

**¿Quieres irte entonces?**_ indago forzándose a tranquilizarse

Sakura asintió

**Esta bien pero tendremos que hablar luego**

**Gracias…**_ murmuro dejándolo solo

.

Porque Naruto había insistido en acompañarla se despidió de Hinata y Sasuke, este no emitió ninguna protesta

.

A penas llego a su departamento corrió directamente al baño y vomitar...

.

Cuando por fin pudo ponerse en pie se dejo caer de lleno sobre su cama mientras su cerebro comenzaba a trabajar

.

.

**Flash Back**

.

**Kiba déjame en paz**_ especto Sakura de manera fría_ **no me interesa nada de lo que tengas que decirme, te dije muy claramente que no quería volver a verte**

**No me has dado la oportunidad de explicarte como sucedieron las cosas**_ dijo el castaño con desesperación_ **ella no significa nada para mi… Sakura**_ la tomo de la mano pero ella se aparto

**Eres un cínico**_ contracto furiosa para luego salir de la cafetería en donde él había interrumpido su desayuno, sin importarle las excusas de su ex novio

.

Camino a penas unos minutos antes de llegar al parque y sentarse debajo de un frondoso árbol hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien tras de ella

.

**Y yo que pensaba encontrar una chica en un mar de lagrimas para consolar**_ dijo una voz que nunca había escuchado

Sakura giro su rostro hacia el extraño que estaba apoyado contra el árbol, sonrió ante la sinceridad o cinismo del sujeto

**No tienes tanta suerte**_ especto con una sonrisa

**Auch**_ exclamo Sasuke_ **tengo a una mujer sin corazón delante de mi, ¿Cómo te llamas?**

**Si estabas escuchando mi conversación también debiste haber escuchado mi nombre**

Sasuke sonrió de lado

**Que pasa si lo que quiero realmente es escucharlo de tus labios**

Ella tambiéb sonrió, estaba acostumbrada a tratar con casanovas

**Sakura… **_ dijo simplemente, no pensaba decirle su apellido

**Bonito pero predecible**_ alego ensanchando su sonrisa al verla arquear una ceja

.

Sakura lo detallo, era alto y con unos ojos hipnotizantes que la hacían desear verlos fijamente, muy apuesto, lo que significaban problemas

.

**Si bueno, lamento que no haya satisfecho tus expectativas**_ dijo poniéndose de pie para regresar a su departamento_ **pero tengo que irme**

**Me llamo Sasuke… por si te interesa**

Sakura volvió a sonreír

**Adiós Sasuke…**_ se despidió

Con una sonrisa de lado el Uchiha la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su campo visual

**Hasta pronto Sakura Haruno…**

.

**End flash Back**

.

.

Se removió inquieta en su cama

.

Entre sueños recordaba cada instante que vivió con Sasuke desde que se conocieron, fue un flechazo como dirían algunos, desde la primera vez que lo vio no había dejado de pensar en él

.

Aun recordaba como su relación había comenzado, un enorme ramo de rosas que usualmente tendría que haber recibido en su departamento estaba adornando el asiento que ocupaba en su clase de anatomía

.

El rumor no había tardado en esparcirse por toda la universidad y todas las chicas querían saber quien era el remitente de tal detalle, Sakura también quería saberlo puesto que la tarjeta solo decía una palabra

.

Sonrió entre sueños sin darse cuenta

.

**Así que eras tu**_ había dicho a penas salir de la universidad y encontrándose al pelinegro del día anterior recostado contra la pared

**Espero no haberme equivocado con las rosas**_ dijo irguiéndose_ **ni de asiento**

**No, no te equivocaste aunque no te ves como un hombre que envía flores**_ concedió arqueando una ceja_ **lo que me gustaría saber es como has sabido donde entregarlas**

Este se encogió de hombros mostrando una sonrisa de lado

**Si aceptas cenar conmigo te lo diré**

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír

**Tu oferta es muy tentadora pero creo que paso**

La sonrisa de Sasuke se acentuó más

**Al menor déjame acompañarte a tu casa...**

.

Era un real estúpidez mostrarle a un extraño donde vivía, pero por más que quiso negarse su mente y su cuerpo no estaban conectados, así que accedió, aunque el trayecto fue mas torturante de lo que había imaginado, Sasuke conducía una flamante motocicleta que le permitía sentir sus duros abdominales y el intenso calor que su cuerpo emanaba, pensándolo con la cabeza fría ese había sido uno de sus trucos, lo que Sasuke quería era que ella sintiera como sus cuerpos se acoplaban a la perfección y debía admitir que había funcionado

.

No habían podido despedirse al llegar a la puerta, el solo verlo a los ojos le basto a Sakura para saber que estaba completamente enamorado de él.

.

.

Horas mas tarde tumbados sobre la cama estaban muy juntos y exhaustos, Sasuke aun seguía dentro de ella y Sakura no tenía prisa porque saliera, era algo que nunca había sentido con ningún otro hombre, no hubieron inhibiciones, restricciones ni remordimientos, todo había sido perfecto

.

**Desde la primera vez que te vi, desee tanto tenerte**_ murmuro Sasuke mordiendo sus suaves labios

Sakura acaricio sus manos

**¿Quién dice que me tienes?**_ jugo ella

Sasuke sonrió de lado

**La forma en que te entregaste me lo dijo**_ respondió

Ella se mordió el labio inferior un poco nerviosa, ¿tanto le había demostrado en tan poco tiempo?

**Deja de pensar**_ la reprendió él, sonriendo de una forma diferente que Sakura imito

**Aun no me has dicho como sabes lo que sabes de mí**

**La novia del amigo de otro amigo me lo contó**

Ella sonrió nuevamente

**Que bien, con eso quedan despejadas todas mis dudas**

Sasuke se rió y Sakura no pudo evitar verlo embelezada

**Esta vez no rechazaras mi invitación a cenar ¿verdad?**

**Aunque intentara negarme creo que no puedo **

**Bien por mi**_ dijo descendiendo un camino de besos desde su boca hasta su cuello, en donde dejo una pequeña marca, siguió saboreando cada tramo de su piel hasta que atrapo con dientes sus pezones

**Ahhhhh**_ gimió sonoramente, aun estaba sensible por las caricias que Sasuke le había proporcionado antes

**Eres tan hermosa, Sakura**_ siseo y Sakura no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir como su miembro se endurecía dentro de ella

.

Sakura se arqueaba cada vez mas conforme él descendía, Sasuke acaricio su estomago seguido de su vientre, beso sus piernas y la cara interna de sus muslos hasta que por fin su lengua comenzó a jugar y saborear su sexo

.

**Tan deliciosa**_ siguió embriagándola con sus palabras

**Sasu-ke…**_ casi grito cuando el aludido tomo entre sus dientes su clítoris y halo de el_**ahhhh… no te detengas**_ pidió

**Lo que tu ordenes**_ susurro penetrándola con su dedo índice y medio a la vez viendo con satisfacción como ella se retorcía de placer

.

Luego de esa noche todo había empezado…

.

Aun seguía recordando entre sueños cada beso, cada caricia, lo feliz que había sido los tres años que vivieron juntos hasta que la última noche que lo vio se inmiscuyo en sus recuerdos

.

.

**Sakura…Sakura**_ la voz de Naruto se escuchaba muy lejana_ **despierta**

Se despertó sobresaltada y jadeando, sabia que había gritado, el dolor en su garganta se lo decía

**Fue solo una pesadilla cariño**_ trato de tranquilizarla_ **vino porque quería saber como seguías**_ dijo al ver la confusión en sus ojos

**Podrías traerme un vaso con agua, por favor**_ pidió

Naruto regreso rápidamente

**Lamento causarte tantas molestias**_ murmuro tomando del agua

**No es ninguna molestia atenderte**_ dijo poniendo un mechón de cabello tras su oreja

Naruto parecía querer decirle algo pero Sakura prefirió no incitarlo

**¿A quien le pedías que no se fuera?**_ pregunto de improvisto

Sakura trago saliva con dificultad

**Fue solo una pesadilla…**

**Es que lo decías con tanta vehemencia que yo pensé…**_ lo callo poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios

**Mejor recuéstate a mi lado**_ dijo poniendo el vaso sobre su velador para acomodarse nuevamente en la cama

.

A Naruto no le quedo más remedio que acceder y tragarse sus dudas

.

Cuando despertó busco a Naruto con la mirada pero al percatarse de que eran las diez de la mañana supo que ya se había ido

.

* * *

.

Tras salir del departamento de Naruto, Sasuke se apresuro a regresar a su casa hasta practicamente casi subir las escaleras corriendo para dirigirse a una de las habitaciones de la enorme mansión

.

Al entrar un cielo raso que parecía un cielo azul con nubes y el sol, lo recibieron, las paredes asemejaban un bosque encantado y el armario su castillo, pero lo que verdaderamente lo completaba eran las dos princesas que estaban delante de él, en sus cunas

.

Una de ellas parecía haber despertado recientemente y lo observaba de pie junto a los barandales

.

**Papá…**_ lo llamo con entusiasmo a penas verlo

.

.

* * *

.

**Uyyyy si! tengo mucho que aclarar...**


	6. Contra Reloj

.

**Chicas no se si han dado cuenta pero...**

**ME GUSTA TENERLAS EN SUSPENSO**

**wuajajajaja 3:)**

**A partir de aquí ya empiezo a desenmarañar toda la trama**

**solo tengan paciencia, se que en estos momentos estan odiando a Sasuke**

**ji ji ji ¬¬ yo tengo la culpa**

**pero les repitoa todas las que no leyeron la declaracion que hice en el cap pasado**

**aqui no hay SASUHINA y creo que hoy queda demostrado**

.

**Ya las dejo leer en paz pero recuerden que me alegran el dia con sus reviews y de antemano se los agradezco**

.

* * *

.

.

Mientras firmaba unos documentos, Sasuke veía de reojo como Naruto mantenía su mirada fija en un punto en específico

.

Sonrió complacido, aunque sentía un gran afecto hacia el rubio mas fuerte era su amor por Sakura

.

**Estas distraído**— dijo cuando acabo

El rubio sacudió la cabeza

**No es nada, solo pensaba en algo**

**Es que tú haces eso**— bromeo

Naruto le golpeo el brazo

**Tan bastardo como siempre**— se defendió— **con lo antisocial que eras me sorprende que hayas encontrado a alguien que te soportara **

Sasuke rió

**¿Desde hace cuanto están casado?**— pregunto

**Casi un año**— respondió

**Y ya han pensado en tener hijos **

**Tengo dos hijas, gemelas**— dijo el pelinegro orgulloso

Naruto amplio sonrisa

**No pensé que ustedes ya tuvieran hijos tan pronto**

**En realidad las niñas no son de Hinata **

**Entonces se te separaste de su madre**— descubrió

**Algo por el estilo**— murmuro

Naruto arqueo una ceja

**Que tipo de respuesta es esa**— insistió el rubio

**Esta muerta…**

Naruto casi escupe el agua que tenia en la boca

**Lo siento…**

Sasuke rió divertido

**No tienes porque**— se fijo en su reloj— **tengo que irme**

.

A penas salio de la oficina su rostro cambio totalmente mostrando un semblante duro y frío

.

**Lo siento Naruto, pero llego el momento de recuperar lo que es mío**— murmuro para si mismo

.

* * *

.

**Estuviste llorando**— descubrió Ino a penas verla

Sakura estaba sentada en una de las bancas de los vestidores

**¿Estas sola?**— pregunto echándole un vistazo superficial al lugar

Sakura asintió

**Esto ya es demasiado extraño**— dijo detallando los ojos labios y nariz de la pelirosa los cuales estaban hinchados por tanto llanto

Los hombros y espalda de Sakura se movían conforme sollozaba eso hizo que se acercara a ella apresuradamente

**¿Sakura…?**— intento preguntarle nuevamente lo que pasaba pero esta vez la pelirosa se lanzo a sus brazos y lloro desconsoladamente

.

La rubia no dijo nada y por casi quince minutos se limito a acariciar el cabello de la pelirosa

.

**¿Estas mejor?**— pregunto cuando el llanto de Sakura se convirtió en suspiros

Ino enmarco su rostro y lo elevo

**Por favor**— suplico— **dime que esta sucediendo para poder ayudarte, me parte el corazón verte así**

El labio inferior de Sakura no dejaba de temblar

**E-estoy… estoy embarazada…**— susurro

Con una sonrisa Ino comenzó a secar el rastro de lágrimas de su rostro

**No seas tonta, se que es muy pronto para que Naruto y tu tengan hijos pero…**— callo al percatarse de que los ojos de Sakura mostraban remordimiento y nuevamente se humedecían

Guardo silencio un instante procesando lo que estaba a punto de decir

…**No es de Naruto ¿verdad?**— hablo temiendo por la respuesta

**No**— se atrevió a decir y como supuso Ino se quedo estupefacta

Sakura se puso de pie, quería salir de ahí

**¿Qué haces?**— pregunto la rubia

**Estoy retrasada en mi turno**— murmuro con la voz ronca

**No estas en condiciones de atender a nadie**— dijo Ino— **espérame aquí, regreso en un momento**

.

Sakura no pudo decir o hacer nada puesto que la rubia salio de la habitación muy rápido

.

Camino hasta su casillero y tomo entre sus manos la prueba de embarazo casera que se había hecho

.

**Le he pedido a alguien que te sustituya…**— como Ino entro de improvisto a Sakura no le dio tiempo de guardar el pequeño aparato

**Eso quiere decir que no te ha revisado un doctor**— dedujo la rubia— **esas pruebas no son cien por cierto seguras**

Sakura no respondió, sabia que estaba embarazada, lo sentía

**Iremos a tu departamento ahí hablaremos con mas calma pero antes te revisare **

**No eres obstetra**— dijo la pelirosa

**Eso no importa ahora**— alego tomando su bolso y el de ella

.

Caminaron por los pasillos del hospital hasta llegar al área de maternidad, repentinamente Sakura fue consiente de la vida que llevaba dentro de ella

.

**Este consultorio esta vacía**— descubrió Ino abriendo la puerta de la habitación

Dentro había una maquina de ultrasonidos junto a otros instrumentos

**Súbete a la camilla y desabrocha tu pantalón**— pidió

**¿Sabes usar eso?**— pregunto tratando de relajar el ambiente

**Soy jefa de trauma, claro que se como usar estas cosas**

Sakura rió al ver que le temblaban las manos aun así no quiso hacérselo notar

**¿Dónde demonios se enciende esta cosa?**— rugió la rubia

La pelirosa se irguió y apretó uno de los botones

**Todo tuyo**— dijo al encenderlo, ansiosa por ver la imagen de su bebe

Cuando se volvió a recostar Ino regó el gel sobre su abdomen

**Bien**— suspiro colocando el transductor en posición

No tuvieron que esperar ni dos minutos para que la imagen apareciera y en ella se mostrara el recién formado embrión

**Ahí esta**— dijo Sakura emocionada

.

* * *

.

Sasuke estaba almorzando con Hinata en un restaurante mientras revisaban los documentos que recién había firmado

.

**Todo esta en orden**— dijo Hinata quitándose los lentes que usaba para leer

Sasuke sonrió de lado

**Al parecer Naruto tiene buena gente respaldándolo**— concedió

Hinata negó con la cabeza

**No puedo creer que le estés haciendo esto**— le reprocho

**¿Y que es precisamente lo que le estoy haciendo?**

**Quitándole a su prometida**

**Sakura siempre a sido mía**— dijo con los ojos entrecerrados

Hinata bajo la mirada

**Pero es tu amigo…**

**Fue mi amigo cuando éramos jóvenes, ahora es el hombre que se interpone en mi camino**

**Esto no esta bien Sasuke**— hablo Hinata con decisión— **si piensas seguir con esto no esperes mi ayuda**

**Creo que aun no has entendido Hinata, no pienso quitarle nada a Naruto después de todo los negocios son negocios y Sakura vendrá a mi por voluntad propia **

**No le queda más opción, la estas acorralando contra la pared… estas obsesionado **

Sasuke no se inmuto por las palabras de la pelinegra

.

La joven de ojos grises masajeo el puente de su nariz en un vano intento de aparentar la dureza que no poseía

.

En ese momento el celular de Sasuke comenzó a timbrar

.

**Uchiha**— respondió un poco tajante

Hinata sabía que lo había puesto de mal humor

**Lamento interrumpir**— se acerco un camarero— **desean ordenar**

**Que acabas de decir…**— Sasuke parecía sorprendido

Hinata ignoro al recién llegado y presto atención al rostro del pelinegro el cual estaba surcado por una sonrisa

**Estas completamente segura**— insistió a la persona que estaba tras la línea

**Por favor, regrese después**— pidió ella al camarero con los nervios a flor de piel

Él pelinegro colgó justo después y se puso de pie

**¿Ha pasado algo con las niñas?**— pregunto también levantándose de la silla

**Va a tener un hijo mío**— murmuro estrechando a Hinata entre sus brazos

.

* * *

.

**Ese Sasuke Uchiha que mencionaste la otra vez ¿es el padre?**— pregunto Ino sin despegar la vista de la carretera

**Si...**— respondió cabizbaja

**Estas completamente segura, es decir, no hay ninguna posibilidad de que sea de Naruto **

Sakura negó con la cabeza

**Naruto… N-naruto no puede tener hijos…**

Ino despego la vista de la carretera y la fijo en ella, sorprendida

.

Se mordió el labio inferior

.

El silencio reino durante el resto del camino, fue hasta que estuvieron en el departamento de la pelirosa que Ino se atrevió a preguntar sobre su relación con Sasuke

.

**¿Cuándo lo conociste?...**

Sakura tomo aire

**No fue una aventura si es lo que piensas…Sasuke y yo tenemos un pasado juntos**

Ya mas tranquila la pelirosa le narro su historia, el como se conocieron, su relación, como se despidieron, su reencuentro y la relación que ahora tenia con Naruto, mientras la rubia escuchaba atenta y sorprendida a la vez

**No se que me paso simplemente al verlo y-yo no pude…**— cubrió su rostro con ambas manos

**¿Lo amas?**— pregunto sin poder evitarlo y Sakura asintió

**Creo que nunca he dejado de hacerlo…**

**Entonces, ¿qué sientes por Naruto?**

**También lo quiero y…**

Ino negó con la cabeza

**No te he preguntado si lo quieres**— dijo de manera dura, aunque amaba a Sakura como a una hermana también sentía un profundo cariño por el rubio— **Naruto se merece mas que eso**

**N-no queria lastimarlo**— logro gesticular con la voz apagada— **él no se merecía lo que le he hecho **

Ino pensaba lo mismo aunque prefirió guardárselo para si misma, abrazo a Sakura y la ayudo a llegar hasta su cama para que descansara, en su estado necesitaba tranquilidad

.

Era suficiente por ese día…

.

**Trata de descansar, necesitaras fuerza para los primeros meses**— dijo sonriéndole— **bueno eso tu lo sabes**

La pelirosa consiguió sonreír y por primera vez quiso tener entre sus brazos ese pequeño pedazo de Sasuke que llevaba dentro

**Me quedare aquí hasta que te duermas**— murmuro con voz maternal mientras acariciaba el cabello de su amiga

**¿Qué crees que sucederá ahora?**— murmuro con la vista fija en la ventana

**Eres la única que puede responder esa pregunta**

**Estoy tan confundida…**— se lamento

Ino poso su dedo índice sobre sus labios

**Basta de seguir hablando sobre esto**

.

Sakura le sonrió agradecida al tiempo que poco a poco cerraba sus ojos

.

.

.

**Shhhhh!**— exclamo Ino cuando su celular comenzó a sonar— **cállate**— le hablo al aparato como si fuera una persona

Apresuradamente salio de la habitación para no despertar a Sakura

**¿Ikaru? ¿Sucede algo?**— pregunto irritada

La rubia entrecerró los ojos

**Y repentinamente te has enfermando**— dijo sarcásticamente, escucho atenta las disculpas de quien había pedido el favor de suplir su guardia— **esta bien**— suspiro cansada— **no me queda mas remedio que regresar al hospital**— luego de varias nuevas disculpas colgó el teléfono

.

Le dio un par de vueltas a la sala pensando en que podía hacer pero no encontró respuesta, así que regreso al cuarto de la pelirosa, tenía pensado despertarla pero al verla tan placidamente dormida no pudo hacerlo y opto por dejarle una nota

.

Justo cuando abría la puerta se topo con un apuesto pelinegro

.

**Necesito hablar con Sakura**— dijo cortante

Ino frunció el ceño e inmediatamente supo de quien se trataba

**No se encuentra bien**— dijo del mismo modo— **será mejor que se vaya**

Sasuke se adentro al departamento pero Ino impidió su paso tomándolo del brazo

**¿Ino?**— se escucho desde la habitación

**Váyase**— susurro la rubia

Sasuke no se inmuto hasta que segundos después la pelirosa apareció en la sala, no se había percatado de su presencia puesto se restregaba los ojos con las manos pero cuando termino vio sorprendida la escena

**Sasuke…**— murmuro

Ino inmediatamente soltó al aludido

**Sakura necesitamos hablar**— dijo el Uchiha

La pelirosa fijo su vista en la rubia

**Tu decides**— dijo simplemente

**Estaré bien**— respondió con una sonrisa e Ino asintió

**Te llamare mas tarde**— fue lo último que dijo antes de salir del departamento

.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el espacio por un momento lo que le sirvió a Sakura para darse cuenta que en los ojos de Sasuke había algo diferente, parecía tranquilo, satisfecho…feliz

.

No pudo evitar perderse en sus oscuros ojos, tanto que no se percato de cuan rápido se había acercado a ella

.

Sasuke la abrazo contra su pecho y Sakura no pudo evitar que sus manos se envolvieran en torno a su espalda

.

Necesitaba su tacto pero entonces sintió el olor a perfume de mujer impregnado en su traje

.

No pudo evitar sentirse celosa

.

**Suéltame**— se apartándose bruscamente de él— **no deberías estar aquí…tu esposa debe estar esperándote en casa**— dijo dándole la espalda

Sasuke sonrió al descubrir sus celos

**Siéntate y hablemos con calma**— pidió al verla tan pálida

**Estoy bien así**— respondió con terquedad— **no creo que tardes mucho en decirme que simplemente has estado jugando conmigo**— su voz se quebró— **¿porque regresaste a destrozar mi vida cuando tu ya tienes la tuya echa?**

**Déjame explicarte…**— dijo acercándose

**No me toques**— reclamo cuando este nuevamente intento abrazarla— **solo permití que te quedaras para aclararte que entre nosotros ya no hay nada **

Sasuke bajo la vista hacia su vientre

**Te equivocas, ahora hay un vínculo más fuerte…**

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida

**Vas a negar que el hijo que estas esperando es mío**— inquirió con expresión fría

Las palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta, sintió que su presión sanguínea se aceleraba así que necesito sentarse

**¿Cómo te has enterado?**— pregunto atónita

**Eso no importa en estos momentos…**

**Si importa**— se altero

**Tranquilízate no ganas nada poniéndote así**— susurro

**¿Quién?... **— grito— **fue Ino ¿no es así?**

**No**— respondió tranquilo— **fue otra persona **

**¿Quién?**— repitió

**Te lo diré si me escuchas antes **

**Esto no es un juego Sasuke**— rugió— **no es como antes, entiéndelo**

Sakura se sorprendió al ver que los ojos de Sasuke casi echaban chispas

**Lo nuestro jamás ha sido un juego**— dijo con la mandíbula tensa

La pelirosa cubrió sus labios con su mano mientras que a sus ojos regresaban las lágrimas

**Porque regresas cuando pensé que ya te había olvidado**— le confirmo aunque con reproche que aun lo seguía amando

**Ya había regresado antes…**— fue apenas audible

Sakura elevo su vista hacia él

**Ya había regresado…**— repitió—**…lo hice solo un mes después de haberme ido aquella noche**

.

.

**Flash Back **

.

**NO VOY A ESPERAR MAS**— grito Sasuke ofuscado

**Aun no es conveniente regresar**— alego su hermano— **por favor espera un poco mas**

**NO**— sentencio señalando con el dedo índice a su hermano mayor— **TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA**

Konan que estaba al lado de Itachi bajo la mirada

**Estas siendo muy injusto Sasuke-kun, si tienes que culpar a alguien esa seria yo**

El Uchiha menor aparto la mirada y azotando las puertas salio del pequeño y húmedo cuarto donde se encontraban escondidos

**Creo que deberías disculparte con tu hermano**— hablo Kisame apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho— **recuerda que solo quedamos nosotros cuatro **

**Hmph**— murmuro sin detenerse

.

El pelinegro llego hasta una cabina telefónica y desde ahí marco el número de Sakura, pero colgó al instante sin conseguir escuchar su voz

.

**No puedo involucrarla en esto**— murmuro apretando los dientes

Pasó sus manos por su cabello, desesperado, no podía resistir más tiempo sin ver a Sakura sabiendo que debería estar pensando lo peor de él

.

Necesitaba explicarle todo

.

Sin importarle el peligro, al amanecer se encontraba escondido en un barco de carga que lo regresaría a Japón, a penas había conseguido dinero para sobornar a los marineros pero todo valdría la pena cuando hubiese visto a Sakura y le contara la verdad

.

.

**End flash Back**

.

**Una par de días después estaba en Tokio otra vez**— hizo una pausa a su relato

Sakura no dijo nada

**Fui al hospital, planeé esperarte fuera pero no pude resistir la tentación de verte… así que entre**

Sasuke se acerco a ella y se puso de cuclillas para alcanzar su estatura

**Cuando te encontré estabas rodeada de niños **— dijo acariciando su cabello— **te sonreían con cariño y tu estabas cumpliendo tu sueño… no pude alejarte de aquí… no pude permitir que arruinaras tu vida y huyeras como lo estábamos haciendo nosotros**

Sakura acaricio su rostro

**Yo te hubiera seguido hasta el fin del mundo…**— dijo con la mirada perdida es sus ojos, Sasuke poso su mano sobre la de ella— **te amaba pero me desilusione tanto cuando descubrí la verdad…**

Sasuke apretó fuertemente el puño

**Nunca estuve involucrado en nada ilegal**— le dijo con la mandíbula tensa— **fue una equivocación, estuve en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado**

**No sigas mintiendo**— dijo ella— **Hidan, Sasori, Deidara, todos… a todos los que mencionaron esa noche eran amigos tuyos **

**Eso no quiere decir que hiciera lo mismo con ellos**— suspiro— **Sakura….mi hermano y yo vivíamos en la calle, Itachi solo se involucro en ese mundo para salvar mi vida**

.

Sakura se sorprendió al escucharlo, nunca supo detalles de su infancia y por supuesto no estaba enterada de que ambos vivieron a la intemperie

.

.


	7. Desasosiego

.

_**Hola chicas, ójala hayan pasado un buen y divertido fin de semana**_

_**Lamento no haber actualizado ayer pero no me dio tiempo de editar, hoy lo hice pero también corta de tiempo asi que les pido perdon de antemano por los errores que pueda tener el capitulo**_

.

_**Gracias por todos sus bellos comentarios, me impulsan a seguir escribiendo**_

.

**_Espero les guste el cap de hoy_**

.

_**chaoooo**_

.

* * *

.

.

**Flash Back**

.

**Sasuke-chan, Itachi-kun, les tengo excelentes noticias…**

A la habitación que compartían con otros seis niños llego la directora del orfanato donde habían crecido

**¿De qué se trata?**_ pregunto Sasuke entusiasmado, Itachi en cambio no se inmuto, con apenas catorce años poseía una mente aguda y suponía de que se trataban las "buenas nuevas"

**Quieren adoptarlos**_ dijo emocionada la mujer

**¿A los dos?**_ inquirió Itachi escéptico pero en respuesta la mujer asintió efusivamente

**Tienen tanta suerte, no muchos niños tiene la fortuna de ser adoptados**_ comenzó a hablar sin parar_ **las parejas viven modestamente pero aseguraron que…**

**¿Las parejas?**_ descubrió el menor_ **¿Acaso nos separaran?**

La mujer sonrió con tristeza

**Deben pensar en su futuro, con sus padres adoptivos podrán optar por una mejor educación…**

**No**_ sentencio Sasuke_ **yo quiero estar con mi hermano**

La mujer suspiro y detuvo su mirada en el mayor en busca de palabras sabias, pero este no dijo nada

**Mañana vendrán a conocerlos y a empezar los trámites… piensen lo que es mejor para ustedes**

**Así lo haremos**_ especto Itachi, Sasuke lo vio con sorpresa

**No estarás pensando aceptar**_ le reprocho al mayor a penas estuvieron solos

Itachi se puso de cuclillas para igualar su estatura

**¿Qué crees que es lo mejor para ti, Sasuke?**

El aludido frunció el ceño

**No entiendo porque me preguntas eso**

**Solo responde…**

**No me interesa lo que sea mejor para mí**_ murmuro avergonzado_ **yo quiero estar contigo**

Itachi sonrió tranquilo

**Toma un poco de ropa, te estaré esperando en la barda trasera… no tardes**

Sasuke sonrió aliviado

.

**End flash Back**

.

**Huimos esa misma noche pero no todo salio como lo habíamos planeado, el poco dinero que teníamos se termino rápido así que tuvimos que robar en los puestos de fruta para comer**_ Sasuke había girado su cuerpo, contemplando la ciudad y el reflejo de Sakura tras él por los enormes ventanales

**Porque nunca me hablaste sobre eso…**

Sasuke se encogió de hombros

**Creo que me daba vergüenza**_ dijo_**…un día cometí el estupido error de robarle a alguien que no debía**

Sus manos se apretaban dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón

**Eran sujetos de la calle, traficantes… si Itachi no hubiera llegado a un acuerdo con ellos, me hubieran matado**

Sakura se estremeció

**Él les haría las entregas de droga a cambio de que me soltaran… fue así como empezó a involucrarse…nadie desconfiaría de un niño aun así a mi nunca me dejo ayudarlo**

.

* * *

.

Hinata no había podido regresar a la mansión como se lo había pedido Sasuke, simplemente camino por las iluminadas calles de Tokio mientras sentía como su corazón se rompía a pedazos y lo peor era que no sabía porque, él nunca le prometio nada...sólo pidió su ayuda

.

* * *

.

Las lágrimas se habían desbordado de sus ojos color jade

.

Sasuke tenía la mirada fija en un solo punto, tomando fuerzas para contarle el pasado que lo avergonzaba, Sakura noto su desasosiego así que se puso de pie y poso una mano sobre el hombro del Uchiha

.

Este por su parte respiro profundamente

.

**Cuando termine la preparatoria decidí que buscar un trabajo seria mas productivo, era bueno con las computadoras y conseguí un empleo bien remunerado**

Sakura asintió

**Cuando te conocí ya había reunido lo suficiente para comprar y reformar un viejo edificio hasta convertirlo en lo que tú conociste**

**Si eso es cierto, ¿Porqué me dijiste que Itachi era tu socio?**

Sasuke bajo la mirada

**Porque no quería que te preguntaras como conseguía su dinero…lo que mas temía era perderte **

Sakura se estremeció ante sus palabras, no parecia el mismo hombre que había re-aparecido en su vida con una actitud dominante, posesiva y hasta cruel...

**¿Qué paso esa noche?**_ pregunto, era algo que la atormentaba desde hace cuatro años

Sasuke elevo un poco la midada

**Ese mundo es completamente opuesto a lo bueno y honesto**_ comenzó_ **siempre se peleaba por territorio, dinero...Itachi estaba cansado de todo y todos así que intento salir, aunque la única opción que le dieron fue la libertad en el otro mundo...**

La piel de la pelirosa se erizo

**Después que tu saliste del departamento esa mañana, recibí una llamada de Deidara, Itachi y los demás habían sido llamados por los jefes para discutir sus condiciones, la cita fue en aquella bodega, sabiamos que era una trampa pero...**

**Tu solamente estabas acompañando a tu hermano…**_ descubrió Sakura

Este asintió

**No podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados, debía protegerlo como él lo hizo conmigo… a cambio de la salida de Itachi, Konan y Sasori querian la vida de uno de nosotros como pago, por supuesto al negarnos comenzaron a disparar...**_ elevo su mano hasta el lugar de la herida_ **la bala que recibí paso antes por el cuerpo de Sasori**_ bajo la mirada_ **aunque pudimos sacarlo con vida de la bodega murió de camino a China…lo demás ya lo sabes**

.

Sakura giro su cuerpo dándole la espalda

.

**Pensé tantas cosas…**_ murmuro_ **te culpe por…**_ negó con la cabeza

**Nunca tuve valor para llamarte, muchas veces me torture frente al teléfono pero siempre desistía para no involucrarte**_ respondió sin titubear

Se acerco a ella y la abrazo posando sus manos sobre su vientre

**Ahora tenemos la oportunidad de ser felices… como antes, con nuestro hijo**

.

Sasuke la atrajo hacia si con mas fuerza cuando la sintió estremecerse al ritmo de sus sollozos

.

**Haces que todo suene tan fácil**_ logro gesticular ella_ **pero yo no podría ser feliz a costa de otros**

Se aparto de él

**No puedo hacer esto Sasuke…**

La cara del Uchiha se encendió por la furia

**Pretendes que mi hijo crea que Naruto es su padre, que acepte que él te tenga, que te haga el amor… no lo permitiré, haré cualquier cosa para impedirlo**

Sasuke la tomo fuertemente por la muñeca

**¿Que quieres decir?**_ pregunto nerviosa

**No me detendré ante nada para obtener lo que quiero**_ sentencio_ **tu eres mía, Sakura **

Sakura sintió miedo pero aun así desidió enfrentarlo

**¿Qué ha sucedido contigo?...no te importa dañarnos a todos con tal de optener lo que quieres**_ murmuro apretándo los puños

Una media sonrisa afloro en los labios del pelinegro haciendo que su fino rostro mostrara un matiz malévolo

**Solo piensas en ti mismo**_ murmuro apenas audible_ **que hay de Hinata, tendrás la sangre tan fría para abandonarla**

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos

**Mi matrimonio con Hinata es solo un acuerdo…**_ dijo

La pelirosa lo miro interrogante

**Debía estar casado para obtener la custodia de mis hijas… **

.

* * *

.

**Lo siento mucho Midoriko no pensé que ya fuera tan tarde**_ se disculpo el rubio

La pelinegra negó con la cabeza

**No se preocupe Uzumaki-san**_ dijo

**Porque no me advertiste, ¿estas segura que llegaras a tiempo a tu cita?**

**Llegaré**_ afirmo sonrojada_ **ya le llame a mi novio y me dijo que me esperaría**

Naruto suspiro

**Bien entonces yo también me voy**_ dijo apagando su computadora

.

Eran casi las siete de la noche cuando salio de su oficina, había estado tan inmerso en su trabajo que había perdido la noción del tiempo

.

Subió a su auto y comenzó el recorrido hasta el departamento de Sakura hasta que a lo lejos, sola, sentada en una de las bancas de un parque creyó distinguir la figura de Hinata

.

Se detuvo y salio del vehiculo para asegurarse

.

**¿Hinata?**_ llamo y esta se sobresalto

.

* * *

.

Se había desmayado

.

Estaba recostada sobre lo que supuso era su cama, no quería abrir los ojos, escuchaba el leve zumbido del aire acondicionado y sentía a alguien cerca suyo, no era Sasuke, era alguien del hospital, dedujo por el fuerte olor a medicamentos y desinfectante

.

**Abre los ojos**_ la voz que llego a sus oídos la desconcertó, había esperado que fuera la de Ino_ **Sasuke se puso muy nervioso cuando te desmayaste y no supo que hacer así que me llamo **

La pelirosa apretó fuertemente los ojos

**Comprendo**_ murmuro al tiempo que los abría _ **supuse que la persona que mantenía a Sasuke al tanto de mi vida trabajaba en el hospital**

La anciana sonrió con tristeza

**Siento mucho si te he hecho algún daño**_ murmuro pasando una pequeña toalla húmeda por el rostro de ella

Sakura se dejo consentir

**¿Por qué? Chiyo-san**_ fue lo único que gesticulo

**En el pasado no tuve oportunidad de conocerte, pero si veía lo feliz que hacías a Sasuke**_ respondió con una sonrisa amable_ **cuando venia a visitarme siempre me hablaba de ti y se le iluminaban los ojos al hacerlo**_ luego su rostro se ensombreció_ **él se ha encargado de mi desde que mi nieto Sasori murió aquella noche… quería retribuirle en algo**

Sakura bajo la mirada

**Me ha lastimado**_ dijo con la voz ronca

La anciana asintió

**Para él tampoco ha sido fácil, no sabía que estabas comprometida hasta que regreso a Japón, yo no tuve el valor de decirselo por telefono**

La pelirosa se mordió el labio inferior

**Enloqueció al enterrarse...no lo justifica pero creo que lo que ha hecho hasta ahora tiene un nombre...celos**_ le acarició la mejillas_ **tu mejor que nadie debes saber que dista mucho de ser una persona piadosa, la vida lo ha hecho así**

**Lo conoce muy bien**_ dijo y Chiyo solo se encogió de hombros

**Le diré que entre, se la ha pasado dando vueltas en la sala como un gato enjaulado, ya debe haber desgastado la alfombra**

Salio de la habitación sin mas dejando a Sakura sola con sus pensamientos

.

.

.

**¿Cómo esta?**_ pregunto a penas vio a la anciana salir de la habitación_ **¿Qué le ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué se desmayo?**

**Tranquilizate**_ le dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza_ **es normal en su estado… además esta bajo mucha presión**_ le reprocho

**Hmph**_ murmuro_ **¿puedo verla?**

La anciana asintió

**Ya esta despierta, pero aunque preferiría que la dejaras descansar un poco mas se que no me harías caso **

**Necesito aclarar las cosas lo mas pronto posible**_ dijo

Chiyo camino hacia él poso su mano sobre su mejilla

**No es bueno que fuerces las cosas**_ le aconsejo_ **deja que sea ella quien regrese a ti por voluntad propia**

**No puedo…**_ murmuro abatido_ **no podría soportar alejarme de ella nuevamente**

**.**

La anciana lo compadeció, Sasuke solo era un niño aforrándose al único amor que le quedaba

.

Cuando Chiyo se fue del departamento se dirigió al cuarto de la pelirosa

.

Al entrar la descubrió de pie al lado de la ventana

.

**Has bajado de peso**_ percatándose cuenta la cargo para recostarla en su cama

**Es normal en los primeros meses, por las naúseas**_ respondió sin despegar la mirada del paisaje_ **deberias saberlo, después de todo ya eres padre…**

Un tenso silencio reino en el ambiente

**Se llaman Li-an y Lei-li**_ sonrió_ **nacieron en Hong Kong así que me pareció correcto que sus nombres fueran chinos**

**Supongo que conociste a su madre ahí**_ murmuro Sakura sin cambiar su posición

**Es japonesa**_ dijo él

Sakura trago saliva con dificultad

**¿Por qué te separaste de ella?**_ pregunto regresando a su cama para sentarse en uno de los bordes, le temblaban las piernas

**Murió cuando ellas nacieron**

**Lo siento…**_ susurro

Sasuke suspiro

**Se que estas mal interpretando lo que te he dicho**

Sakura se giro bruscamente con la mirada encendida en ira

**¿Mal interpretando?**_ repitió con el ceño fruncido_ **por supuesto que no…tengo la suficiente inteligencia para darme cuenta que cuando moría de angustia pensando en lo que había pasado, tu vivías con otra mujer y formaban una familia, mientras yo lloraba la muerte de mi bebe…**_ grito

Sasuke abrió desmesuradamente los ojos

**¿Qué has dicho?**_ gesticulo

Sakura también parecía sorprendida por haberle confesado lo que con tanto recelo se había guardado

**Y-yo…**

El Uchiha de un par de zancadas estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para tomarla por los brazos

**Que es lo que acabas de decir**_ exigió ejerciendo fuerza en sus manos

Ella desvió la mirada

**Estaba embarazada cuando te fuiste**_ a penas susurro

Sasuke la soltó y le dio la espalda mientras sostenía su cabeza con fuerza

.

Ninguno de los dos se movió

.

**Porque no me lo habías dicho**_ Sasuke fue el primero en hablar tras un prolongado silencio

Sakura se abrazo a si misma

**No lo sabía, me entere casi un mes después que te fuiste **

Sasuke bajo la mirada

**¿Qué fue lo que paso?...**_ pregunto con un nudo en la garganta

Sakura miro a la nada, reviviendo el momento

**Ya tenía siete meses de embarazo cuando sucedió, tenía cita con la obstetra, me sentía cansada así que tome un taxi para**, **pero**.**..**_ su voz se quebró_ **no me di cuenta que el conductor estaba ebrio…**

Sasuke apretó con fuerzas sus manos y mandíbula

**Perdió el control del auto y nos estrellamos contra un edificio, mi parto se adelanto**_ no pudo retener mas las lagrimas, Sasuke la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas_**…cuando desperte me dijeron que él bebe nació muerto… **

.

* * *

.

**No tienes que quedarte a hacerme compañía**_ dijo Hinata secándose el rastro de lagrimas con el dorso de la mano

Naruto le ofreció su pañuelo

**No podría irme sabiendo que te encuentras en ese estado**

Hinata sonrió aunque con tristeza

**¿Te sientes mejor?**_ pregunto

**Un poco**_ respondió un poco avergonzada

**No es mi asunto pero… ¿tuviste algún problema con Sasuke?, ¿sabe donde estas?**

**No lo sabe y no quiero que lo sepa**_ dijo poniéndose de pie repentinamente furiosa

**Esta bien, tranquila**_ se apresuro a decir el rubio_ **te llevaré a tu casa**

Hinata negó con la cabeza

**Dormiré en un hotel esta noche**

**No puedo permitir eso**_ dijo Naruto

La pelinegra consiguió reír

**¿Qué es tan gracioso?**_ frunció el ceño

Hinata se reía mentalmente de él, en ese momento su prometida seguramente estaba en brazos de Sasuke mientras ella lloraba en un parque y él la consolaba…estuvo un poco tentada a contarle la verdad

**No me hagas caso**_ se limito a decir_ **deje mi auto en el restaurante en el que estaba almorzando**_ dijo_ **podrías llevarme hasta el hotel mas cercano**

**Sigues con eso**_ ella no contesto_ **de acuerdo hagamos esto**_ suspiro_ **quédate en mi departamento, supongo que no tienes otro lugar donde ir**

Hinata negó con la cabeza, aunque había nacido en Japón toda su familia estaba en el extranjero…irónicamente Sasuke era el único motivo por el que estaba ahí

**Que dices entonces**_ inquirió

**Creo que no dejarías de insistir**_ sonrió

Naruto ensancho su sonrisa

**Veo que ya entiendes**_ jugo

.

Mientras viajaban en dirección al departamento del rubio, Hinata se comenzaba a arrepentir

.

Naruto era una buena persona en cambio seria la más dañada cuando la relación de Sakura y Sasuke saliera a la luz, además del hecho que ella estaba embarazada

.

Se removió inquieta en su asiento, sin proponerselo ella también había participado en el engaño

.

* * *

.

Había llorado tanto que se había dormido exahusta

.

Cuando abrió los ojos Sasuke dormido junto a ella, disfruto la sensacion de la cálidez de su cuerpo hasta que al elevar la midad descubr¡ó una lágrima reposar en su mejilla

.

Nunca había visto a Sasuke llorar y aunque tampoco lo había visto esa ocasión supo que su dolor era tan verdadero como el de ella

.

Había llorado la muerte de su hijo…

.

Se le encogió el corazón, aun sin saber que hacer…aceptar la nueva oportunidad de estar con el hombre que amaba o seguir con el hombre que la había sacado de la oscuridad en la que había estado

.

No tan fácil como elegir _entre el cielo y el infierno…_

**.**

**.**


	8. Media Noche

.

.

**Lamento ponerte en esta situación**_ se disculpo Hinata a penas entraron al departamento del rubio

Naruto negó con la cabeza

**Solo te estoy ofreciendo una habitación, no hay nada de malo con eso **

Hinata sonrió

**Supongo que no querrás dormir con esa ropa**_ dijo Naruto observando los pantalones jeans entallados junto a la blusa que no parecía cómoda para dormir_ **déjame conseguirte algo de Sakura, ella…**

**No**_ dijo abruptamente, no quería usar la ropa de ella_ **no creo que la ropa de Sakura sea de mi talla**_ se justifico

Los ojos de Naruto vagaron por el cuerpo de la pelinegra, tenía la misma estatura de Sakura pero ella era aun más curvilínea y con pechos más grandes…aparto la mirada

**Creo que tienes razón**_ murmuro tenso

Hinata se sonrojo, la intensa mirada de Naruto la había puesto nerviosa

.

* * *

.

_**¿Cómo te sientes?**__ Ino la había llamado cuando tuvo un respiro en el hospital

Sakura regreso la vista hacia Sasuke quien aun dormía

**Bien**_ respondió

_**No te ha hecho daño ¿verdad?, porque si no ahora mismo…**_

**Por supuesto que no**_ se apresuro a decir

_**¿Sigue en tu departamento?**_

**Si…**

_**Han hablado supongo... **__ la rubia se masajeo la cien_ _**¿Has decidido que hacer?, no lo digo para precionarte pero tu embarazo no tardará en notarse...debes aclarar las cosas con Naruto **_

La pelirosa sonrió enternecida

**Gracias por estar al pendiente**_ dijo pero calló al escuchar el sonido del celular de Sasuke_ **tengo que colgar, te llamaré después**_ colgo la bocina sin esperar alguna respuesta de la rubia

**¿Fiebre?**_ lo escuchó decir con la voz ronca_ **¿y porque demonios no me llamaste antes?**_ gruño

Sakura se acerco a él

**¿Qué sucede?**_ pregunto

El pelinegro no respondió, se puso de pie rápidamente y comenzó a buscar las llaves de su auto

**Sasuke…**_ lo llamo_ **¿Qué sucede?**

**Lei-li tiene fiebre**_ respondió_ **¿Dónde demonios están?**_ casi grito

Sakura diviso las llaves sobre su buró, justamente al lado de la lámpara de noche

**Tranquilízate**_ le dijo entregándole las llaves en la mano_ **deja que busque mi maletín y te acompañaré**

Sasuke negó con la cabeza

**Tú tienes que descansar**_ dijo, pero ahora fue Sakura quien negó con la cabeza

**Descansare después, ahora vamos**

.

Bajaron al aparcamento para recoger el automovil

.

El trayecto se pasó en un tenso silencio, Sakura no sabia que decir, Sasuke parecía bastante preocupado aun así manejaba con mucha precausión

.

**Veras que no es nada serio**_ dijo ella tomando una de sus manos

Sasuke beso la mano que los sotenia en agradecimiento

**Aun no bajes**_ pidió el pelinegro una vez que llegaron a la mansión

Sakura lo vio salir de auto y rodearlo para abrir la puerta del pasajero

**Puedo moverme con libertad**_ dijo ella sonriendo cuando él le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a salir

La mirada del Uchiha entristeció repentinamente

**No dejare que nada te suceda esta vez**_ susurro

Algo en sus palabras la reconfortó a tal punto que sintió el escosor en sus ojos propio a las lágrimas deseando salir

**Ten cuidado con los escalones**

**No tienes que exagerar**_ dijo apretando la comisura de sus ojos para evitar llorar

**Que bueno que ya estas aquí**_ los recibió un joven de cabello celeste y sonrisa socarrona

Sasuke le mando una mirada de pocos amigos

**Te juro que intente llamarte varias veces**_ se justifico ante su jefe, luego se olvido de Sasuke y fijo su mirada en Sakura, mostrándole una sonrisa galante en el acto_ **hola, ¿eres doctora?, sabes repentinamente he tenido dolor…**

.

Suigetsu se doblo ante el dolor del golpe que Sasuke le había dado en el estomago

.

**No sabes cuando callarte**_ gruño el Uchiha y Sakura se rió al ver que el chico asentía con la mano

Al final de las escaleras una chica de cabello naranja los veía con preocupación

**Lo siento Uchiha-san, estábamos jugando en el parque, fue hasta que regresamos que me di cuenta que tenia fiebre**_ la chica tartamudeaba mientras trataba de caminar al lado de Sasuke quien se movía apresuradamente

**No te preocupes Moegi**_ le dijo aunque él estaba mas preocupado que nadie

Conforme se acercaban a la segunda planta, el llanto de la bebe se intensificaba, de inmediato estuvieron delante de la puerta y Sasuke fue el primero en entrar, seguido por Sakura y Moegi

.

Fue una escena conmovedora

.

La pequeña pelinegra casi ceso su llanto por completo cuando vio a Sasuke, lo llamo y extendió sus bracitos hacia él

.

Dentro de la habitación estaba una robusta mujer que también mostraba preocupación

.

**¿Donde esta Li-an?**_ pregunto Sasuke acariciando la pequeña espalda de la pelinegra

**Esta durmiendo en su habitación**_ respondió la mujer_ **estaba intranquila oyendo a Lei-li llorar **

Sasuke asintió

**Me dejas revisarla…**_ intervino Sakura

La mujer llamada Fukuko y Moegi solo observaban mientras el pelinegro camino hasta el cambiador y deposito suavemente a la bebe, aunque esta estaba renuente a dejar sus brazos

**Hola preciosa**_ le comenzó a hablar Sakura para tranquilizarla

La pelirosa capto toda su atención de inmediato, fue entonces que descubrió los vibrantes y preciosos ojos azules que poseía

**Mira lo que tengo para ti**_ siguió entregándole un pequeño sonajero que había sacado de su maletín_ **te gusta**

Gracias a su distracción tomo su estetoscopio y coloco la campana en su pecho

**No parece molestarle**_ comento después de unos minutos

Le había descubierto la espalda y a pesar de la fría base del aparato la niña no se inmuto

**Esta acostumbrada**_ dijo Sasuke

La pelirosa se giro a verlo esperando que continuaran

**Nacieron prematuramente**_ le explico_ **tuvieron algunos problemas con el desarrollo de sus pulmones así que son sometidas a chequeos medicos periódicamente**

Por su forma de hablar Sakura descubrió que Sasuke no había pasado un lecho de rosas durante algún tiempo

**Haz descubierto lo que tiene**_ inquirió mientras ella observaba el termómetro

Cogió en brazos a la niña antes de girarse completamente hacia él

**Los dientes**_ dijo_ **están comenzando a salirle, eso es lo que provoca la fiebre**

**¿Y es normal?**_ pregunto Sasuke arqueando una ceja

**En algunos bebes es mas llevadero que en otros**_ explico acariciando con su dedo índice la sonrojada mejilla de la ojiazul_ **es preciosa**_ repitió viéndola embelezada_ **se parece mucho a ti, exceptuando los ojos **

Sasuke sonrió embelezado ante la imagen

.

El ambiente estaba cargado de algo extraño, sintieron las dos espectadoras

.

**Se ven como una familia**_ le susurro Moegi a su tía

La mujer asintió sonriente

**Uchiha-san**_ intervino la joven_ **¿puedo traer a Li-an de regreso a su cuna?**

**Yo la traeré**_ dijo_ **será mejor que ustedes se vayan a dormir, ya es muy tarde**_ terminó

**Llámeme si necesita algo**_ alego la robusta mujer

Estuvieron solos después de solo unos instantes

**Debes estar cansada, le diré a Juugo que te lleve a tu departamento**

Sakura negó con la cabeza

**Quisiera quedarme un poco más**

Sasuke sonrió, Sakura mantenía a Lei-li pegada a su pecho y esta a la vez bostezaba preparada para dormir

**Regresaré en un momento**_ dijo él saliendo de la habitación en busca de Li-an

.

Cuando llego a su habitación, en la enorme cama, rodeada por almohadas, se encontraba la otra pelinegra que mostraba los mismos rasgos que su hermana, la tomo en brazos con delicadeza y regreso a la habitación infantil

.

**Debes sentirte muy afortunado**_ susurro Sakura después de acomodar a ambas niñas en sus cunas

**Lo soy… pero lo seria más si tú estuvieras conmigo**

Sakura se abrazo a si misma

**Es tan difícil decidir**_ murmuro él sombrío_ **¿sientes algo por é**l**?**_ pregunto

**Siento algo muy especial por él pero... no es amor**_ respondió_ **lo que te dije antes tiene mucho valor para mi, no puedo ser feliz a costa del sufrimiento de Naruto…el me ama sinceramente **

.

Sasuke se acerco a ella y la abrazo

.

**¿Y que hay de tu felicidad?... de la nuestra, la de nuestro hijo**_ susurro cerca de su oído

Sakura elevó su cabeza para sentir su respiración

**Tu puedes intentarlo con ella, después de todo ya están casados y te ama, lo sabes ¿cierto?**

**Hinata y yo solo tenemos un acuerdo y ella lo conoce muy bien**_ dijo besando su cuello

**Estas seguro que ella piensa igual que tu… **_ lo miro sobre su hombro

Sasuke asintió

**Dejemos de hablar sobre esto**_ beso su hombro

A Sakura se le dificultaba mantener la cabeza fría cuando tenía a Sasuke tan cerca

.

El Uchiha la tomo en brazos, deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta para apagar el interruptor de la habitación

.

.

**Flash Back**

.

**Imbecil**_ grito Itachi

Sasuke estaba en el suelo secándose el hilo de sangre que corría por sus labios

**Estaba muy preocupado por ti**_ era la primera vez que veía a su hermano mayor llorar_ **pensé que te había sucedido algo… que te habían arrestado **

Kisame detenía al pelilargo mientras Konan se ponía de cuclillas para ayudar a Sasuke a levantarse

**Lo siento…**_ murmuro conciente de lo estúpido e impulsivo que había sido al regresar a Japón

**Creo que será mejor que todos nos tranquilicemos**_ intervino Kisame

Itachi se soltó de su agarre y les dio la espalda

**Perdóname, no debí permitir que me acompañaras esa noche…**

Konan bajo la mirada

**Podrían dejarnos solos**_ pidió el menor

Kisame y Konan salieron al instante

**Yo soy el que debe disculparse contigo**_ dijo cabizbajo, estaba avergonzado, su hermano no había hecho mas cuidarlo desde niños y él solo había conseguido herirlo con sus palabras_ **desde el principio te metiste en problemas por mi culpa**

**Sasuke…**

El menor negó con la cabeza

**Déjame continuar…no se puede cambiar el pasado**_ siguió_ **pero te aseguro que no volveré a hacer algo tan estúpido como esto…casi pongo en riesgo a Sakura también**

Itachi sonrió con tristeza

**Se que la extrañas**

**Trabajare lo suficiente y conseguiré dinero para regresar sin nada que temer**_ sentencio sonriendo de lado

El pelilargo lo imito

**Estoy seguro que lo conseguirás**_ lo apoyo sinceramente

.

.

**End Flash Back**

.

* * *

.

Naruto tenía ambas manos detrás de su cabeza, contemplaba el techo sin poder dormir, las últimas semanas habían sido demasiado extrañas para su gusto

.

Frunció el ceño al escuchar un ruido extraño

.

Lo había notado desde hace rato pero hasta ahora identificaba que eran sollozos

.

**Hinata esta llorando**_ murmuro para si mismo teniendo una batalla mental entre si ir a su cuarto o hacer que no había escuchado

Suspiro frustrado al estar frente a la puerta de la habitación que le había ofrecido

**Debo dejar de ser tan entrometido**_ meditó dejándo caer sus brazos en señal de rendición antes de llamar a la puerta

La pelinegra calló abruptamente al escuchar el golpeteo de la puerta

**Hinata puedo entrar**_ lo escucho

La pelinegra se seco el rostro con las sabanas más no respondió

**Voy a entrar**_ le anuncio segundos antes de abrir la puerta y encender la lámpara

A la Hyuga a penas le dio tiempo de cubrirse con la sabana

**Lo siento**_ se disculpo el rubio al darse cuenta de que su ropa estaba a un lado de la cama_ **e-es solo q-que te escuche llorar y yo…**

Los ojos de Hinata nuevamente se humedecieron

**Lamento haberte despertado**_ gimoteo

**No es eso**_ se apresuro a decir él_ **realmente pareces sentirte mal, me gustaría poder ayudarte, ayudarlos a ambos**_ dijo refiriéndose también a Sasuke

**No hay nada que puedas hacer**_ negó con la cabeza mientras lloraba con mas fuerza

Naruto se acerco y la abrazo

**Todo se arreglara**_ trato de consolarla

Hinata negó con la cabeza

**Eso no pasara**_ susurro

**¿Por qué estas tan segura?**_ pregunto separándose de ella

Sin importarle que la sabana hubiera caído hasta su cintura y dejara expuesto su sostén, le sostuvo la mirada

**Sasuke esta enamorado de otra mujer y…ella espera un hijo suyo  
**

.

* * *

.

Sasuke tenía la cabeza entre sus pechos y el cuerpo relajado, Sakura acariciaba su cabello oscuro manteniendo los ojos cerrados por el cansancio

.

Una pequeña sonrisa le curvó los labios al darse cuenta que no podía pasar sobre sus propios sentimientos, quería ser feliz y solo lo conseguiría al lado de Sasuke

.

El Uchiha levanto la cabeza para fijarse en el reloj

.

**Ya casi ha amanecido y aun sigues despierta**_ beso su estomago

**No tengo sueño**_ dijo ella mordiéndose el labio inferior

Sasuke sonrió de lado

**Déjame hacerlo por ti**_ alego incorporándose hasta juntar sus labios con los de ella y mordisquearlos en el acto

**Te amo**_ susurro la pelirosa

Sasuke la incorporo de modo que ambos quedaron arrodillados sobre la cama, torso contra torso

**Dilo otra vez**_ la incito recorriendo con sus manos todo su cuerpo

**Te amo**_ repitió mostrándole una radiante sonrisa

Nuevamente hicieron el amor hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron satisfechos

.

Sakura ya había tomado una decisión

.

**Quédate aquí, yo mismo iré a traer ropa par ti**_ hablo mientras Sasuke le acariciaba con la yema de los dedos la espalda

Sakura negó con la cabeza

**Lo haré yo misma**_ sentencio_ **también tengo que hablar con Naruto antes**

Sasuke frunció la boca

**Déjame hacerlo a mi manera**_ dijo acariciando su mejilla

El pelinegro no tuvo más opción que ceder

**¿Qué sucederá con la sociedad que tu y él tienen?**_ pregunto titubeante

**No tenemos ninguna sociedad**

Sakura frunció el ceño

**¿Qué quieres decir?**

**Lee-Ren es un nombre ficticio, no esta registrado en ningún acta…**

**Lo has estafado**_ se exalto

**No lo he estafado así que tranquilízate y escucha**_ sentencio serio_ **en el contrato hay una cláusula que establece que si por algún motivo Lee-Ren no podía participar en esa relación asociativa, Hinata pasaría a tomar inmediatamente su lugar**

**¿Naruto estuvo de acuerdo con eso?**

Sasuke asintió

**Él piensa que Hinata y yo verdaderamente estamos casados y hay una confianza mutua**

**Y no están casados de verdad**_ ironizo un poco molesta

**Lo estamos**_ dijo restándole importancia

Reino el silencio un par de minutos

**Sasuke…**_ lo llamo irguiéndose_ **háblame de la madre de las niñas y del porque tuviste que casarte con Hinata…**

.

.


	9. Dolor

.

**Muy buenas tardes chicas, me encanta el drama y el suspenso por eso intento que mis historias**

**tengan mucho de eso, lo notarán en el capítulo de hoy**

**De antemano me disculpo por algun error, trato de editar sin ayuda del corrector de Word para mejorar mi ortografía**

**Bien ahora a lo importante, les tengo 3 noticias**

**1 Buena**

**1 Mala**

**y**

**1 Peor**

**Ustedes deciden cual quieren primero ^3^**

.

* * *

.

.

Hinata se sentía peor que antes, prácticamente había obligado a Naruto a permanecer con ella toda la noche

.

Las cortinas de la habitación estaban corridas y el sol entraba de lleno por las ventanas

.

Tímidamente observo a Naruto dormido a su lado, casi estaba desnuda pero increíblemente no le importo, el contacto con su piel se sentía muy bien, sonrió enternecida, era una buena persona aunque demasiado ingenuo igual que ella al pensar que podría llegar al corazón de Sasuke

.

Lentamente y con cuidado de no despertarlo bajo de la cama, tomo su ropa y salio de la habitación

.

Cuando se hubo vestido y de mejor ánimo que la noche anterior decidió agradecerle preparándole el desayuno

.

Mientras cortaba la fruta para una ensalada su mente viajo al pasado, dos años atrás exactamente…cuando conoció a Sasuke

.

**Flash Back**

.

—Neji no logro escucharte— intentaba captar lo que su primo le decía mientras cubría su oído con la otra mano, había demasiada gente en el aeropuerto y casi era imposible caminar sin chocar con las personas— ¿Dónde estas?— le pregunto casi a gritos ya bastante desesperada

Supo que él le respondió pero fue imposible entenderle

—Solo a mi se me ocurrió viajar en noche buena— bufo al colgar el teléfono

.

Cerró sus ojos por un instante ante la frustración, hasta que se sintió chocar fuertemente contra alguien

.

—Cuidado…— escucho antes de sentir una mano rodear su muñeca y evitar que cayera de bruces en el suelo

—Te encuentras bien jovencita— esa voz era diferente a la primera pero amable, propia de un anciano

—Si — murmuro abriendo los ojos poco a poco, estaba apoyada contra el pecho de con quien había chocado

—Tienes suerte de que Li-Ren tenga tan buenos reflejos…— ya no escuchaba al anciano, estaba perdida en los oscuros ojos del pelinegro

.

Tan fríos, sombríos… vacíos

.

—Lamento mucho lo sucedido— la pelinegra hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza, estaba sonrojada— espero no haberlo golpeado muy fuerte

Sasuke hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa

—La verdad no— respondió, luego dirigió su mirada hacia el anciano— Feilong se te esta haciendo tarde

El anciano de larga cabellera gris frunció los labios infantilmente

—Me molestan estas estúpidas reuniones en días festivos— refunfuño— ¿Cómo te llamas jovencita?— inquirió ignorando a Sasuke

—Hinata Hyuga— respondió

—Japonesa…— descubrió— Li-Ren también lo es, puede que tengas cosas que compartir, yo iré a mi reunión por lo tanto tu puedes acompañarla un rato

El anciano giro rápidamente sobre sus talones antes la estupefacta mirada de Hinata y la ceja arqueada de Sasuke

—A-acaba de hacer lo que creo— murmuro ella aun sin poder creerlo

Sasuke suspiro

—Eso mismo ha hecho— respondió

La pelinegra mordió su labio inferior

—Mi primo me esta esperando en alguna parte del aeropuerto— especto nerviosa

Sasuke asintió

—Ten cuidado— le advirtió girando sobre sus propios talones para seguir su camino

—Li-Ren— lo llamo sin saber porque

El pelinegro se detuvo

—N-no hay muchos japoneses viviendo en Hong Kong…me agradaría que tomáramos un café, alguna vez— Hinata estaba sorprendida por sus propias palabras

—Es buena idea— se acerco a ella y extendió una pequeña tarjeta

La pelinegra rebusco en su bolso imitándolo al entregarle ella también una tarjeta

.

Sasuke la leyó con interés y sonrió al parecer complacido

.

—Eres abogada— dijo en un tono que Hinata no entendió aun así asintió— te llamare muy pronto— hablo él caminando hacia la salida

—Hinata por fin te encuentro— Neji jadeaba ligeramente— ¿Qué sucede?— pregunto al notar que la pelinegra ni siquiera se había girado a verlo

—Feliz año nuevo…— susurro

.

**End Flash Back**

.

—Auch…— gimió al herirse un dedo con el cuchillo

—Ten mas cuidado— le reprocho Naruto apareciendo de repente, sin que ella pudiera objetar la tomo por la muñeca de la mano que elevaba para no sangrar y la llevo hasta el lavabo

—Estoy bien— se quejo mientras el rubio lavaba incesantemente la herida

—Es solo para asegurarme que no se infecte, Sakura dice…

Hinata aparto la mano de un tirón

.

Con parsimonia Naruto cerró la llave del grifo

.

—T-tengo que irme— dijo presionando la mano herida contra su pecho— muchas gracias por escucharme y hacerme compañía

—Hinata…— comenzó a hablar pero ella negó con la cabeza

—Hablaremos en otra ocasión— se despidió tomando su bolso y abandonando el departamento

.

* * *

.

Mientras tanto Sakura y Sasuke permanecían tumbados en la cama

.

—Todos parecían felices con sus nuevas vidas— le comenzó a contar Sasuke con la mirada clavada en el techo— para Konan e Itachi era la libertad, era la oportunidad de reiniciar sus vidas con tranquilidad, Kisame no estaba atado en ningún lugar así que no le tomo importancia pero yo…

Fijo su mirada en la de ella

—Yo estaba a punto de enloquecer…

Sakura acaricio su mejilla

—Fui el único que se quedo en Hong Kong, trabaje de mesero en un restaurante los primeros siete meses hasta que conocí a quien me ayudo a regresar

—¿Hinata?— pregunto temerosa de que ella fuera tan importante en su vida pero el negó con la cabeza

—Ella me ayudo mucho pero mi principal benefactor fue un anciano llamado Feilong… una noche después de terminar mi turno caminaba hacia el cuarto que había conseguido rentar, al pasar frente a un callejón me di cuenta que intentaban subir al alguien por la fuerza a un auto, no puede quedarme de brazos cruzados así que lo ayude

.

**Flash Back**

.

Eran tres hombres forcejeando contra un anciano, Sasuke estaba en desventaja pero aun así no pudo ignorar el hecho

.

Con la mirada busco algo que pudiera ayudarlo

.

Tirado en el borde de la acera descubrió un tuvo de acero que media poco menos de un metro, no era un arma pero le serviría

.

Silenciosamente se acerco a los sujetos y le golpeo las costillas al primero provocando que este se cayera al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, otro se lanzo hacia el gritando palabras que él no entendió puesto que hablaban en chino

.

Golpeo de lleno su estomago con la punta del tuvo y luego le golpeo la espalda con el codo haciéndolo caer hasta que al terminar sintió el cañón de una pistola pegado a su nuca

.

El sujeto hablaba con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios, regocijándose por su victoria sin contar que el anciano tras él no se quedaría tan tranquilo y con su bastón lo golpeo en la cabeza, noqueándolo al instante

.

—Xièxiè— le agradeció Sasuke cuando se encontraron fuera de peligro

—Supongo que acabas de agradecerme, tu chino es espantoso— especto el anciano con hostilidad

Sasuke arqueo una ceja molesto, prácticamente le acababa de salvar la vida y él…-un momento hablaba perfectamente japonés-

—No soy japonés— especto el hombre como leyendo su pensamiento— he viajado por todo el mundo es lógico que haya aprendido un par de idiomas

—Bien, entonces yo me largo de aquí— dijo cortante

—Espera forastero, no pensaras dejarme aquí con estos tipos

Sasuke sonrió falsamente

—Creo que puedes arreglártelas solo

Le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar en otra dirección

—Eres fuerte— el anciano lo seguía— pero estúpido

El pelinegro paro en seco

—Solo a un idiota se le ocurre enfrentarse a tres matones por rescatar a un desconocido

—Créame, ya empiezo a arrepentirme— una vena palpitaba ya en su frente

El anciano sonrió complacido

—Me llamo Feilong, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— pregunto despreocupadamente

—No tengo porque decírtelo— respondió de mala gana

—Deberías ser más respetuoso con un anciano indefenso como yo

Sasuke estuvo a punto de reírse

—Mi nombre es Sasuke anciano indefenso…

El peliblanco hizo un sonido de desaprobación con la lengua mientras negaba con la cabeza

—Ese nombre sumado a tu nefasto acento y tu actitud no te llevaran muy lejos— a Sasuke le dio un tic en una ceja

El hombre lo examino de pies a cabeza, llevaba una camiseta blanca con el logotipo del restaurante donde trabajaba

—A eso me refiero— dijo señalando las iniciales en su camisa— he de suponer que el plato mas caro de ahí cuesta menos de tres dólares

A Sasuke se le acentuó más el tic, el viejo tenia razón

—Te propongo algo, como agradecimiento te ofrezco un empleo bien remunerado, serás algo así como mi asistente, mi mano derecha

El Uchiha frunció el ceño

—Que te hace tener tanta confianza en mi para ser tu mano derecha— especto

Feilong sonrió

—Eres exactamente igual a mi cuando era joven, no trabajo en nada ilegal si es lo que te preocupa

Sasuke desvió su mirada hacia los tres hombres tendidos en el suelo

—Supongo entonces que esos eran amigos

—No he dicho que no tenga enemigos— contracto Feilong— ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

.

Medito muy seriamente su propuesta, se notaba que ese hombre era importante, no conocía absolutamente nada de la moda en aquel país pero el traje que el anciano portaba parecía muy caro

.

Tal vez en poco tiempo podría reunir dinero suficiente para pagar un abogado que estudiara su caso y con suerte podría regresar a Japón

.

Podría regresar por Sakura

.

—Acepto…

—Perfecto, Li-Ren— sonrió el anciano

—¿Li-Ren?— pregunto intrigado

—Exactamente, de ahora en adelante te llamaras Li-Ren…

.

**End Flash Back**

.

—Comencé a trabajar con Feilong de inmediato, poco después dejo a mi cargo varios de sus negocios, me fue muy bien y el siguió encargándome mas hasta que el día que murió y se leyó su testamente yo era su único heredero…

—¿No tenia familia?— pregunto Sakura

—Tenia, mucha a decir verdad pero no se llevaba bien con ninguno de ellos, era un hombre extraño— sonrió

Sakura lo imito

—Le tomaste cariño— susurro tomando su mano

—Por supuesto que no, era un viejo zorro

Ella rió con más fuerza

—Si tú lo dices…— su rostro se mostró serio después— Como conseguiste regresar a Japón sin ser arrestado

—Fue gracias a Hinata, ella logró que se abriera el caso y casi seis meses después dieron el fallo a mi favor ya que no había ninguna prueba de que yo estuviese involucrado

El corazón de Sakura repentinamente se acelero

—Le debes mucho— murmuro abrazándose a si misma

Él asintió envolviéndola entre sus brazos

.

Sasuke repentinamente dejo de hablar mientras se aferraba a ella con más fuerza

.

—¿Qué pasa?— pregunto al sentirse levemente adolorida por su agarre

—Estaba todo listo, tenia el boleto de avión y mi maleta hecha para regresar pero entonces…Itachi y Konan sufrieron un accidente

Sakura cubrió su boca con una de sus manos al tiempo que el cuerpo de Sasuke comenzaba a temblar

—Yo estaba en el aeropuerto mientras ellos conducían para despedirse de mí, la provincia en donde vivían no estaba demasiado lejos así que decidieron viajar en su auto en vez de tomar el tren— suspiro para continuar— repentinamente llovió y el pavimento estaba resbaladizo…Itachi no pudo mantener el control del auto y…

—Tranquilízate— le pidió sosteniendo sus manos al verlo tan afectado

Él aun abrazado a su espalda apoyo la cara en su nuca y por primera vez en su vida lo escucho sollozar

—Fue terrible— murmuro, Sakura logro acomodarse de modo que consiguió tenerlo frente a ella

Sasuke ni siquiera intento ocultar las lágrimas que descendían de sus ojos

—Cuando llegue al hospital me faltaba el aire, mi hermano estaba conciente aunque muy mal herido

.

**Flash Back**

.

Con la mayor parte del cuerpo vendado Itachi dormitaba sobre una cama, conectado a múltiples maquinas que no dejaban de hacer ruido

.

—Itachi— susurro

El aludido abrió los ojos y sonrió con tristeza

—Lo he vuelto a arruinar— dijo

Sasuke negó con la cabeza

—No has hecho nada…cuando salgas de aquí todo quedara olvidado

Esta vez fue el turno de mayor negar con la cabeza

—Sasuke…

—No— lo callo tomando su mano con fuerza— todo estará bien

—No te des por vencido— débilmente apretó su mano contra la de su hermano— lucha por ella…se feliz…te lo mereces

El pelilargo comenzó a respirar agitadamente

—Itachi…Itachi— las enfermeras y doctores entraron en seguida

—Sáquenlo de aquí— ordeno alguien en la habitacion

—NO— grito al forcejear con dos enfermeros— suéltenme, es mi hermano

.

A empujones consiguieron llevarlo hasta la sala de espera en donde solo minutos después se acerco uno de los doctores que atendieron al mayor

.

—Lamento darle esta noticia— ahora odiaba haber aprendido chino, sabia exactamente lo que el medico le estaba diciendo— su hermano sufrió un paro respiratorio a causa de la lesión en sus pulmones, no pudimos hacer nada mas para salvar su vida

El mundo de Sasuke callo en mil pedazos delante de él, aunque Hinata trato de consolarlo, se aparto de ella y prefirió la soledad

—¿Cómo esta Konan?— pregunto la pelinegra una vez que Kisame regreso de la habitación en donde estaba

Este negó con la cabeza en señal de malas noticias

—El doctor quiere hablar con Sasuke— dijo

—No creo que sea posible en este momento— alego la pelinegra— se siente muy mal

Kisame chasqueo la lengua

—Esto es más importante— dijo caminando hacia el pelinegro— Sasuke, el doctor quiere hablar contigo... es sobre Konan

—Encárgate tu— murmuro con la mirada perdida

Kisame golpeo la pared con el puño

—Esta embarazada— gruño tratando de ocultar también su dolor

Sasuke abrió desmesuradamente los ojos

.

**End Flash Back**

.

* * *

.

Naruto marco por tercera vez el número telefónico del departamento de Sakura tras haberse cansado de tratar de comunicarse con ella por medio de su celular

.

Fijo su mirada en el reloj en su muñeca

.

—Debe estar en el hospital— murmuro para si mismo aunque eso no implicaba que no respondiera sus llamadas al móvil

—Uzumaki-san tiene una llamada de…

—Tengo que salir— interrumpió a su secretaria— encárgate de la oficina mientras regreso

La pelinegra parpadeo repetidamente confundida mientras su jefe salía de la oficina

—¿Y ahora que demonios hago?— se pregunto afligida

.

Se había convertido habitual en él martillarse la cabeza con acertijos mientras conducía

.

Sakura estaba diferente, actuaba de manera extraña y parecía estresada y temerosa, lo había notado desde la noche que regreso de Okinawa

.

—¿Habrá pasado algo durante mi ausencia?— murmuro mientras aparcaba en el hospital— si Sakura no habla conmigo tendrá que hacerlo Ino— sentencio antes de llegar al puesto de enfermeras— Buenos días Ikari-san— saludo a la rubia de ojos verde en recepción

—Uzumaki-san— respondió la aludida con una sonrisa— en que puedo ayudarle

—Estoy buscando a Sakura

Ikari frunció la boca

—Haruno-san tiene libre el día

Naruto asintió taciturno

—Entonces quisiera ver a Ino

Esta vez la chica reviso una pizarra que tenia al lado

—En este momento esta operando— informo— creo que tardara un par de horas más

Cabreado no era una palabra que se le acercara al estado en que se encontraba Naruto

.

Frustrado giro sobre sus propios talones dispuesto a salir de ahí

.

—Naruto— la voz femenina que lo llamaba era Temari, amiga de Sakura y él— te ibas y ni siquiera pasaste a saludarme

El rubio forzó una sonrisa

—Tengo prisa

—Se lo tenían muy bien guardado— dijo ella con una sonrisa picara e ignorando sus palabras

—¿De que hablas?— pregunto sin comprender

Temari rebusco dentro de una carpeta que llevaba en las manos hasta sacar un pequeño pedazo de papel

—Muchas felicidades— dijo la rubia entregándoselo— a penas esta de unas pocas semanas pero pronto comenzara a formarse con mas rapidez, es facinante de lo que es capaz el cuerpo de una mujer ¿cierto?

.

Naruto aun no comprendia de que estaba hablando pero al detallar el papel, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al descubrir que era una impresión de ecografía realizada a Sakura...

.

.

* * *

.

**Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Triste ¿cierto?, realmente odio asesinar casi siempre a Itachi pero ni modo, no se me ocurrio de otra manera**

**Espero que si les gusto me regalen un review en agradecimiento  
**

**chaoo nos leemos luego...  
**


	10. Catástrofe

.

_HOLA CHICAS, _

_A PEDIDO DE ALGUNA DE USTEDES, LES DARÉ LAS TRES NOTICIAS  
_

_SIENTO NO HABERLES AVISADO ANTES DE ESTO PERO REALMENTE SE ME HABÍA PASADO POR ALTO  
_

_**LA BUENA:**  
_

_ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN UNA NUEVA HISTORIA LLENA DE DRAMA Y MISTERIO SUMADONDO UN POCO DE SADISMO Y PERVERSION (¬¬ se que ha algunas les gusta, incluyendome ^,^)  
_

_**LA MALA:**  
_

_****ÉSTE ES EL PENÚLTIMO CAPITULO DE ÉSTE FIC, DE NUEVO LAMENTO NO HABERSELOS DICHO ANTES  
_

_**LA PEOR:**  
_

_****AUN NO TENGO EL FINAL, ASI QUE SI ALGUNA DE USTEDES QUIERE DARME UNA PEQUEÑA IDEA PUEDEN HACERLO  
_

_**OTRA COSA IMPORTANTE**  
_

_****UNA CHICA LLAMADA "MELISA" (no se si ese será su nombre real) ME DEJO UN COMENTARIO QUE REALMENTE NO ME GUSTO ASI QUE COMO NO PUEDO EMVIARLE UN MENSAJE PRIVADO SE LO DIRÉ EN PUBLICO  
_

_**MELISA, SI NO TE GUSTA EL FIC, NO-LO-LEAS...CREO QUE NO OBLIGO A NADIE A LEERLO POR ESO EXISTE EL LIBRE ALBEDÍO EN CADA PERSONA OSEA QUE CADA QUIEN DECIDE LO QUE QUIERE Y PREFIERE HACER, EN ESTE CASO SERIA LEER**  
_

_****._

_SIN MÁS QUE AGREGAR LAS DEJO SEGUIR LEYENDO EL FIC...  
_

.

* * *

.

.

—E-eso quiere decir…

Sasuke estaba mas tranquilo

—Li-an y Lei-li son hijas de Itachi y Konan

Sakura estaba sorprendida

—Pero ¿Cómo es posible?

Luego de vestirse habían regresado al cuarto de las niñas

.

Sasuke se acerco a las cunas y mientras las veía embelezado comenzó a contarle lo que sucedió

.

—El cuerpo de Konan milagrosamente no había sufrido ni un rasguño, a excepción de su cabeza, recibió un golpe tan fuerte que le provoco una embolia— bajo la voz como queriendo que las niñas no escucharan— según lo que me dijo el doctor a penas eran unas semanas de embarazo así que seguramente ni siquiera ella lo supiera

—Que terrible…— susurro parándose a su lado

—Muerte cerebral ese era su estado aunque milagrosamente el que, entonces creyeron que era solo un embrión, estaba intacto…— apretó las manos

—Te dieron a elegir…— descubrió Sakura— que Konan permaneciera como incubadora de sus propias hijas mientras durara el embarazo…

Sasuke asintió

—Fue muy difícil elegir— dijo con tristeza— tendría que permanecer conectada a un respirador hasta que los pulmones de las niñas se formaran después la desconectarian y moriria…era inhumano mantenerla viva solo con ese propósito… pero por otra parte quería que el hijo de mi hermano naciera

Las pelinegras comenzaron a despertar ante la voz de su padre

—Las he querido y cuidado como si fueran mis verdaderas hijas desde entonces…— sonrió al momento que ambas niñas se sujetaron de la baranda de la cuna para sostenerse en pie— tsáo-shán jáo— dijo y Sakura supuso que estaba dándoles los buenos días

.

Ella tomo la manito de Li-an y esta pareció gustosa

.

—¿Entonces porque necesitaste casarte para obtener su custodia?— pregunto acariciándole las mejillas a ambas

—Las leyes en Hong Kong son diferentes, aunque ellas son hijas de mi hermano y yo era su único familiar no podían entregármelas si no demostraba que tenía una familia estable

—Una esposa te haría formar un hogar completo— comprendió

—Una esposa ciudadana de China— corrigió— tenía decidido pagarle a alguien para casarse conmigo pero entonces Hinata se ofreció a hacerlo

—¿Ella no es japonesa?

Sasuke asintió

—Ella nació aquí pero practicamente toda su vida ha vivido en China así que es ciudadana

La pelirosa asintió

—Aun así el proceso fue muy lento y mientras no se resolviera no podía sacarlas de China aunque de todas maneras su frágil salud también me lo impedia

Sakura sonrió acariciando su cabello

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti— concedió— tu eres su padre y ellas te adoran

Sasuke las tomo a ambas entre sus brazos y estas apoyaron la cabeza en su pecho

—Cuando crescan les hablare de sus padres

Sakura sonrió

—Me parece bien, después de todo aunque no eres su padre biológico tu las has querido como si lo fueras

El pelinegro asintió

—Supongo que tengo que irme— dijo fijándose en el reloj en forma de flor

—Que Juugo te lleve— dispuso aunque aun no estaba muy de acuerdo

—Esta bie…— antes de terminar la frase Sasuke atrapo sus labios en un beso demandante

—Los esteré esperando— dijo poniendose en cuclillas para besar su vientre

Sakura sintio ganas de llorar

.

* * *

.

—D-debe ser un error— Naruto apenas podía hablar

Temari fruncio el ceño

—No, Ino y Sakura utilizaron mi consultorio cuando estaba desocupado, apagaron la maquina pero aun asi la imagen quedo estática, cuando encendi la maquina nuevamente la imagen estaba ahí— luego sonrió— yo me tome la libertad de imprimirla para ustedes

Las manos de Naruto temblaban

—Quizás es de Ino…

La rubia negó con la cabeza

—Estoy segura que es de Sakura…

Naruto estrujo el pedazo de papel y salio del hospital como un vendabal sin dar ninguna explicación

.

* * *

.

—No era necesario que me acompañaras hasta la puerta— le dijo Sakura a Juugo

Este sonrió timidamente

—Prefiero no desatar la ira de Sasuke— bromeo un poco cohibido

Sakura rió nerviosa, aun recordaba el puñetazo que le había dado al peliblanco en el estomago

—Que tenga un buen día Haruno-san— se despidio haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza

—Solo dime Sakura— le sonrió y Juugo asintio antes de irse

.

Al entrar a su departamento se sintio extrañamente bien...viva de nuevo, el darse una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz la hacia ver el mundo con nuevos ojos, aunque el recordar que en el proceso dañaria a Naruto y que incluso Hinata quien habia decidido ayudar a Sasuke se veria afectada la hizo entristecer

.

Camino hacía la cocina, se había negado a desayunar en casa de Sasuke, realmente hasta que termino de hablar con él sopeso la idea de que Hinata pudiera estar en la mansión y el encontrarse con ella le resultaria muy incomo, pero ahora el pequeño ser en su interior reclamaba alimento

.

Acaricio su viente deseando que fuera un varón para que cuidara a sus dos hermanas, su sonrisa se acentuó aun mas, después de vivir sola practicamente toda su vida ahora tendría una gran familia porque sabia que amaria a Li-an y Lei-li de la misma manera que al bebe en camino, solo una cosa entristeció su pensamiento, su hijo no nacido, que para en ese momento estaria a punto de cumplir cuatro años

**.**

Una solitaria lágrima descendió por su mejilla pero nego con la cabeza para disiparla

.

Tras sacar de la nevera lechuga, tomate y mayonesa busco en la alacena pan, al terminar de prepar el sandwich y antes que pudiera darle la primera mordida escucho la puerta de su departamento abrirse

.

—Naruto...— murmuro sorprendida, realmente no esperaba verlo

—¿De quien es?...— gruño lanzando la ecografia al suelo

La imagen quedo expuesta y Sakura abrio desmesuradamente los ojos

—¿DE QUIEN?— grito jadeando visiblemente

Su rostro estaba enrojecido por la furia y apretaba las manos con fuerza pero Sakura seguia sin reaccionar, estaba pretificada, nunca lo habia visto asi, nunca habia visto esa expresión de odio en su rostro

—CONTESTA— exigio tomandola violentamente por la muñeca

Gimió de dolor

—Me haces daño

—No mas del que tu me has hecho a mi— le reprocho viendola directamente a los ojos

—Perdoname...— murmuro

La mandibula de Naruto se marco visiblemente

—Aunque fuera estupido tenia la leve esperanza de que todo fuera un mal entendido— susurro con la vista aun clavada en ella**—** como pudiste hacerme esto...¿es acaso que estabas conmigo porque no tenias mas opcion? o es el hecho que no puedo darte hijos

—No hables asi...— lo corto negando con la cabeza— n-no fue algo que haya planeado...

—Y acaso tengo que sentirme mejor por eso— la solto y bajo los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo— ¿Es alguien que yo conozco?

—No hagas esto— rogo ella

—¿Del hospital? ¿Un paciente? ¿Un visitante? ¿QUIEN?...— se acerco peligrosamente a Sakura y esta retrocedió temerosa— ¿Quien es tu amante, Sakura?...

El cuerpo de ella temblaba violentamente, pero esta vez a Naruto no parecio importarle

.

Se exaspero al ver que Sakura no hablaba, no le decia lo que queria saber, frustrado tomo uno de los jarrones y lo estrello contra la pared

.

Sakura se cubrio los oidos ante el impacto

.

Naruto jadeo cansado, con rabia contenida pero aun asi fue capaz de persivir algo

.

Un olor...

.

La noche que habia regresado de Hokkaido una escencia extraña flotaba en el departamento de Sakura, no le tomo importancia pero mientras su mente trabajaba recordo haber vuelto a sentir esa escencia

.

—Sasuke...— murmuro en un ito de voz

Sakura se impacto

—_«Sasuke esta enamorado de otra mujer y…va a tener un hijo suyo»_— recordo las palabras de Hinata— no— negaba con la cabeza freneticamente— no puede ser— tomo a Sakura por los hombros— dime que no es él— casi rogo pero al ver las lagrimas acumularse en los ojos de Sakura lo confirmo

Solto bruscamente a la pelirosa provocando que esta se presipitara al suelo

—Naruto...— lo llamo tratando de incorporarse

El rubio la ignoro y salio del departamento

—NARUTO— grito temerosa

Se levanto lo mas rapido que pudo a pesar de sentirse mareada

.

Cuando salio no lo vio por ningun lado pero descubrio que el ascensor aun no habia subido, estaba segura que él habia bajado por las escaleras impaciente por la tardanza del elevador, en cambio ella no tuvo valor para seguirlo por ahi, estaba segura que tropiezaria y se romperia el cuello, pero para su suerte el aparato electrico abria sus puertas a penas ella apreto el boton

.

Cuando llego al primer piso apenas vio su silueta salir por la puerta principal

.

Corrio lo mas rápido que pudo para solo lograr ver su auto empezar la marcha, ella detuvo un taxi

.

—Siga a ese auto— ordeno con los nervios a flor de piel

el auto de Naruto estaba a punto de desaparecer por la carretera pero el conductor del auto uso toda su pericia para conseguir no perderlo de vista

.

* * *

.

Hinata entro a la habitacion de Sasuke a penas regreso a la mansion, no habia nadie, pero la cama estaba lo suficientemente revuelta para suponer que no solo él habia dormido en ella

.

—Hyuga-san, no sabia que habia regresado— se sorprendio Fukuko cuando entro a arreglar la habitacion

Hinata sonrio

—No hice ruido al entrar— contesto— ¿Sasuke no esta?

La robusta mujer nego con la cabeza

—Salio apenas unos minutos

La pelinegra regreso la vista hacia la cama

—Estare en mi habitacion, que nadie me moleste

—Así será— respondio la pelirroja

.

* * *

.

—Te ves muy tranquilo para ser alguien que se ha ganado un nuevo enemigo...— el rostro de Juugo era impacible

—Estoy acostumbrado— dijo restándole importancia

—Sasuke hablo en serio

Él aludido suspiro

—Era inevitable— dijo— sólo yo puedo tenerla

—Hablas como si ella fuera una muñeca— alego Juugo

—Demonios— rugió golpeando el techo del automovil— no se a que quieres llegar con esto— inquirió frustrado

—Creo que será conveniente que lo busques y le expliques como se dieron las cosas

—Por eso no debes preocuparte— dijo con el rostro inexpresivo— estoy seguro que pronto vendrá a buscarme— termino subiendose al automovil

Juugo suspiro

—Vamos grandote— grito Suigetsu desde el interior de vehiculo— tenemos muchas que hacer en la oficina

El pelinaranja nuevamente suspiro, rodeo el auto para ocupar el lado del conductor

—Sasuke, recuerda que la proxima semana hay una fiesta en beneficiencia de los orfanatos que apadrinas

Él asintio pensativo

—Despues de eso debes...

El auto freno en seco

—Que demonios sucede contigo— se quejo Suigetsu al estrellarse contra el asiento delantero

—Eso te enseñara a ponerte el cinturon de seguridad— lo reprendio el pelinaranja— hay un atascamiento— explico

El peliblanco hizo un puchero

—La oficina esta cerca, ire caminando— dijo Sasuke abriendo la puerta del auto

—Espera,iré contigo— hablo el peliblanco pero Sasuke lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano

—Mientras esperan que el trafico se normalice rectifica la agenda con Juugo

—Esta bien— estiro la palabra

.

Necesitaba aire fresco, se sentia tan dichoso que en cualquier momento se pondria a reir como loco y eso no era bueno para su imagen

.

Si mostraba aunque fuera un signo de _humanidad _delante de Suigetsu este se tomaria más confianza de la que ya posee y con eso es decir mucho

.

Camino por las solitarias calles, aunque el verano se acercaba aun los chicos estaban en la escuela y los adultos en sus trabajos, esa era la primera vez desde que había regresado a Tokio que se permetia dar un paseo recordándo las calles que recorria junto a su hermano

.

Se le oprimio el corazón al recordarlo

.

Le había alentado a ser feliz y ahora lo era

.

Se detuvo frente al escaparate de una tienda para bebes y entro

.

* * *

.

El corazon de Sakura palpitaba desenfrenadamente, el auto de Naruto cada vez se alejaba mas

.

Aunque sentia temor le rogo al conductor que acelerara mas, tenia un mal presentimiento

.

* * *

.

Tras salir rozaba entre su mano derecha un par de calcetines tejidos de color blanco mientras que en la otra cargaba una bolsa repleta de cosas, decidió que ya era suficiente de su paseo y debia reunirse con Juugo y Suigetsu

.

A pocas cuadras detuvo su andar y suspiro

.

Naruto estaba de pie delante de él y por la expresion en su rostro, ya conocia la verdad, dejo la bolsa en el suelo y los calcetincitos se los metio en la bolsa del pantalon

.

—Bastardo— rugio el rubio con una expresión féroz en el rosto antes de lanzarse bre él— LEVANTATE— grito cuando tras estampar su puño contra la mandibula del Uchiha éste cayó al suelo

Sasuke se puso de pie sin dignarse a retirar la sangre que emanaba de su labio

—Porque...— Naruto jadeaba

El pelinegro cerro los ojos

—Ella siempre me ha ama a mi— dijo con simplesa, provocando un nuevo ataque hacia su cuerpo

.

El taxi en el que Sakura viajaba freno en seco y ella le lanzo un monton de billetes en forma de pago, vio con horror que Sasuke estaba debajo del cuerpo de Naruto, siendo golpeado brutalmente por este

.

El Uchiha no movia ni un solo músculo, dejando que Naruto descargara toda su ira en él

.

—Haga algo— rogo Sakura al conductor quien se había bajado del vehiculo para ver la escena

—No quiero verme involucrado— dijo abriendo la puerta para entrar nuevamente

Sakura miro con horror como Naruto lo golpeaba una y otra vez sin que Sasuke hiciera algo para defenderse

—Maldito bastardo— rugia el rubio— creí que eras mi amigo...

Sasuke apretaba la mandíbula para resistir el dolor, se lo debía, al menos él sentiria dolor físico en compensación por el daño que le había hecho al corazón del que una vez fue su amigo

—Naruto porfavor— Sakura estaba justamente detras de él

—No te metas— le advirtio sin detener su puño

En un intento desesperado ella tomo su brazo pero Naruto fue más fuerte y la empujo haciendola caer sentida en el pavimento

.

Fue en ese preciso momento que Sasuke reacciono y de un golpe consiguió sacarse al rubio de encima

.

Sakura estaba aturdida y no podía ponerse de pie, fue entonces que Naruto y Sasuke se percataron que un auto se acercaba a toda velocidad, el conductor estaba distraido con su celular y no había notado a Sakura en medio de la via

.

—SAKURA!— gritó Naruto

Ante el grito el conductor se despabilo pero fue demasiado tarde para frenar

Ella elevó la mirada y se quedo petrificada ante la imagen del auto avalanzandose sobre ella

—Sasuke...— susurro cerrando los ojos sabiendo que quizás no volveria a verlo

Fue entonces que escucho el ruido de las llantas del auto resbalando por el pavimento

.

* * *

.

CREANME CUANDO LES DIGO QUE REALMENTE LAMENTO MUCHO, MUCHO, MUCHO PONER A NARUTO ASÍ PERO NO QUERIA UTILIZAR OTRO PERSONAJE

PENSÉ EN SAI PERO...MMMM...NO SE OFENDAN PERO REALMENTE LO DETESTO ^^U


	11. Tensión

.

_UFF! QUE LES PARECE PUDE ESCRIBIR ALGO_

_ME DISCULPO POR EL RETRASO PERO TENIA TOTAL PERDIDA DE IMAGINACION AUNQUE LES CONFIESO QUE NO ESTOY DEMASIADO CONFORME  
_

_A DIFERENCIA DE LO QUE HABIA DICHO ANTES ESTE NO ES EL FINAL  
_

_**HABRA OTRO CAPITULO**  
_

_SI, NO LO TENIA PLANEADO ASI PERO SE ME OCURRIÓ ALGO MAS LARGO ASI QUE DECIDI DIVIDIRLO EN ...2...  
_

_ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTA PRIMERA PARTE EL FINAL  
_

_CHAITO Y NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO...  
_

_.  
_

_._

* * *

__.

—¿Qué es ese sonido?— se pregunto Sasuke frunciendo el ceño

—Eso indica que el electrocardiografo ya no capta las pulsaciones de tu corazón

Sasuke se sorprendió al descubrir que la voz que escuchaba era la de su hermano

—¿Itachi?...—lo llamo al no verlo, todo estaba completamente oscuro

—Aquí estoy pero...— sintió una inmensa alegría cuando vislumbró su figura— tú no deberias estar aquí...

El pelinegro se acerco a su hermano mayor

—Me alegra tanto verte— murmuro— pensé...tus hijas, tienes dos hijas...he cuidado de ellas...

Itachi sonrió

—Has hecho un buen trabajo, Konan y yo estamos en deuda contigo

Sasuke negó con la cabeza

—Las quiero— asevero

—Lo sé pero es hora de que te vayas— susurro deprimido

—¿Qué? No— negó freneticamente con la cabeza— quiero estar contigo, aniki

—Que nostalgía, hace tanto que te escuchaba llamarme así...— a pesar de que su rostro sonreía cambio rápidamente esa expresión—si te quedas conmigo quien cuidara de Sakura y tu hijo, también mis hijas quedarian desamparadas

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido

—¿Estoy mueriéndo...?

Itachi se acerco a él y elevo su mano hasta golpear su frente con el dedo índice y medio

—Despierta Sasuke...

.

—Despierta, despierta...demonios no seré yo quien se lo diga a Sakura, así que despierta de una buena vez— el sudor perlaba la frente de Ino mientras con sus manos hacía compresiones al pecho de Sasuke

Aun recordaba a Sakura cubierta de sangre, rogándole que le salvara la vida al hombre que amaba, su piel se herido al revivir la escena, nunca la había visto en tal estado de desesperación

—Yamanaka-san ya han pasado mas de tres minutos— dijo una enfermera a su lado

Ino negó con la cabeza

—No me hagas decirselo— rogo sin detenerse— no me hagas decirle que haz muerto... no lo soportaria

Como si sus ruegos hubiesen sido escuchados, el sonido intermitente del aparato que media los latidos de su corazón reapareció

—Muy bien, continuemos— especto suspirándo aliviada

.

* * *

.

Sakura tenía la mirada perdida en un punto fijo de la sala de espera

—Sakura...— la voz de Naruto le llegó lejana— Sakura, y-yo...

La pelirosa elevo la mirada

—L-lo sien...

Naruto se sorprendió cuando ella se lanzó a sus brazos, la sintió temblar y ante su llanto la rodeo con sus brazos

—Perdoname...— susurro apretándo fuertemente los dientes— no quería que esto pasara...

.

**Flash Back**

.

Tras la caida Sakura estaba aturdida y no podía ponerse de pie, fue entonces que Naruto y Sasuke se percataron que un auto se acercaba a toda velocidad, el conductor estaba distraido con su celular y no había notado a Sakura en medio de la via

SAKURA!— gritó Naruto

Ante el grito el conductor se despabilo pero fue demasiado tarde para frenar

Ella elevó la mirada y se quedo petrificada ante la imagen del auto avalanzandose sobre ella

Sasuke...— susurro cerrando los ojos sabiendo que quizás no volveria a verlo

Fue entonces que escucho el ruido de las llantas del auto resbalando por el pavimento

Sintió unas manos rodear su estomago y practicamente ser elevada del suelo

...Después todo fue confuso...

—Te encuentras bien— escuchó una voz femenina a su lado, aun estaba desorientada, sorprendentemente no le dolía nada aunque su mano izquierda sangraba un poco

Giro su rostro para observar a la mujer, no la conocia, no sabía quien era

—SASUKE...SASUKE...respondeme— los gritos de Naruto llegaron a sus oidos como suspiros en el viento

No sabía o no quería enterarse de lo que había ocurrido

—Llamaré a una ambulancia— dijo otra persona, pero ella aun no se armaba de valor para girar su rostro y ver lo que pasaba

—Acompañame, en mi tienda hay un botiquin para curarte— le dijo la mujer

—¿Sasuke?...— susurro

La mujer frunció los labios

—Acompañame...— repitió— estas demasiado impesionada

La rubia la ayudo a ponerse de pie, pero Sakura se soltó de su agarre y corrio hacía el tumulto de gente que comenzaba a rodear el auto que casi la había atropellado

—He! espera— intentaron detenerla pero ella no atendió

A empujones se abrió paso entre la multitud solo para ver a Sasuke tendido en el suelo y cubierto de sangre

Se llevo una mano a los labios ahogando un grito

—Sasuke...— se lanzo de rodillas a su lado sin importar lastimarse con los vidrios rotos del parabrisas— abre los ojos— pidió acariciándo su rostro

—No lo muevas— le dijo Naruto pero Sakura estaba en shok y no le hacía caso— Sakura...— la llamo pero fue inutil

El rubio razgo su camisa cubrir una de las heridas del pelinegro

—NO LO TOQUES— grito Sakura

Naruto retrocedió un poco, sorprendió, Sakura nunca perdia los estribos, era una doctora muy cualificada

—Se desangrara— alego preocupado

La pelirosa se acurruco al lado de Sasuke, mientras Naruto trataba de estabilizarlo

Pocos minutos después se escucharon las sirenas de la ambulancia y la policia

Los paramédicos trataron las heridas de pelinegro lo más rápido que pudieron, necesitaban llevarlo con urgencia al hospital de lo contrario se desangraria en la ambulancia

.

Fue practicamente una azaña lograr separa a Sakura de él, se dispuso que ella fuera llevada en otra ambulancia para tener más espacio para Sasuke

.

**End Flash Back**

.

—Sakura, ¿Te sientes bien? acabo de enterarme que tuviste un accidente— Temari se acercaba a ellos con el rostro enmarcado por la preocupación

El rubio sonrió para tranquilizarla

—Está bien, no fue nada grave

—¿Y esa herida?— insistió ante el silencio de la pelirosa

—Los paramédicos dijeron que solo fue un raspon

—Acompañame, revisaré como esta el bebe— insistió al verla tan raramente paciva

—Mi bebe...— susurro sorprendida porque Temari conociera su estado pero luego se separo del rubio—si, iré contigo— sentencio, Naruto se había puesto tenso ante la mensión de la prueba de su traición

—¿No nos acompañas?— pregunto Temari

—Después...— convino distante

.

Caminaron en silencio

.

Estaba tan preocupada por Sasuke que se había olvidado completamente de su embarazo, sabía que las primeras semanas de gestación eran las más vulnerables y no podía subestimar el que no sintiera ninguna incomodidad

.

—He notado a Naruto tenso ¿Sucedió algo más?— comentó la rubia cuando entraron al consultorio

Sakura no dijo nada al respecto

—Bien...— suspiro Temari— te haré un examen físico y luego la ecografía para asegurarnos ¿De acuerdo?

La pelirosa asintió

—Gracias— le agradeció por ocuparse de ella

La rubia chasqueó la lengua

—Estas muy sensible— repuso un poco sonrojada

.

* * *

.

—Hyuga-san— Fukuko llama insistentemente a su puerta pero la pelinegra se negaba a abrir

No quería ver a nadie, estaba deprimida

—Hinata...— esta vez era la voz de Juugo, eso la extraño así que cubrió su cuerpo con una bata y abrió la puerta

—Pedí que nadie me molestara

El pelinaranja bajo la mirada nervioso

—¿Qué sucede?— pregunto asustada

Observó que Fukuko lloraba

—Sasuke tuvo un accidente...

.

* * *

.

—Está en perfectas condiciones— corroboro Temari observándo con ojo clínico la imagen en el ecografo

—¿No le sucedió nada?...— suspiró Sakura

—El hombre que te aparto del auto los ha salvado a los dos

A la pelirosa se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas

—Es un heroe...

Ambas giraron su rostro hasta la persona que estaba en la puerta

—Naruto que haces ahí, entra— lo animo la rubia

El aludido accedió

—¿Todo está bien?— pregunto al lado de Sakura

—Perfectamente— dijo Temari

—Bien— asintió— ¿Falta mucho para que terminen?, quisiera hablar con Sakura a solas

Temari sonrió

—Pueden hacerlo ahora mismo, iré a la cafeteria

Naruto asintió

—Es increible— murmuro fijándo su mirada en la pantalla

Sakura cubrió su cuerpo y se sentó sobre la camilla, dándole la espalda

—Perdoname, no quería lastimarte— susurro con las manos sobre su vientre

El rubio sonrió con tristeza

—He estado meditándo algo todo éste tiempo— dijo— ¿Tú ya conocias a Sasuke?— preguntó

Sakura asintió

—Desde hace cuanto exactamente

—Más de cuatro años— murmuro

Naruto se masajeó el puente de la nariz

—¿Hubo algo entre ustedes antes?... es decir...

—Se a lo que te refieres— dijo girándose para verlo a los ojos— Sasuke y yo teníamos varios años viviéndo juntos y planeabamos casarnos

Aunque ya lo suponia aun no dejaba de sorprenderlo

—¿Qué sucedió entonces?...— se obligó a preguntar

—Es complicado de explicar...

—Haruno-san— una enfermera los había interrumpido—Yamanaka-san ha terminado la operación y la espera en el cuarto de recuperación

Apresuradamente intento bajar de la camilla

—Tranquila puedes hacerte daño

Naruto se había acercado a ella para ayudarla a bajar

.

Sakura quería correr, los pasillos que recorria a diario se le hacían interminables aunque se sintió un poco reconfortada por la presencia de Naruto

.

—Ino— la rubia estaba inclinada sobre el cuerpo del pelinegro

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, Sasuke tenía vendada la cabeza y todo su torso ademas de varias cortadas sumado a los moretones en su rostro por la pelea con el rubio

—¿Cómo está?— pregunto acercándose para apartar un mecho de cabello de su frente

—Estable...— suspiró la rubia— tenemos que monitorearlo por si ocurre alguna complicación, tenía una hemorragía interna muy severa

—Pero se pondrá bien— intervino Naruto

—Ya paso lo peor— respondió Ino— le asignaré una enfermera...

—Yo me quedaré con él— la corto Sakura

—No puedes, debes descansar

—Me quedaré con él— sentenció

Ino masajeó su cien

—Soy su doctora y por lo tanto le asignaré una enfermera para monitoriarlo— sentenció sin estar dispuesta a ceder— tu debes descansar— repitió

Sakura negó con la cabeza aferrándose a una de sus manos

—No te quedaras más de lo necesario— le advirtió desviándo la mirada hacía el rubio—Ven conmigo Naruto— pidió saliendo de la habitación

.

Tras lanzarle una última mirada al pelinegro siguió a Ino

.

Sakura no quizo girar su rostro cuando ambos salian de la habitación, la mirada de tristeza en los ojos de Naruto le carcomia las entrañas, había sido una ilusa al creer que podría olvidarse de Sasuke y comenzar una nueva vida— apretó fuertemente la mano del pelinegro— que giro tan inesperado había dado su vida, aun estaba anonadada de como habían transcurrido las cosas y más inverosímil era creer que estuvo a punto de perderlo para siempre

.

No había permitido que nada le sucediera, como se lo había prometido pero el corazón se le estrujo al imaginar que acosta de su vida y la de su bebe puso se puso en peligro el mismo

.

—Quiero que te vayas...— escucho

Cuando giró su rostro descubrió a Hinata de pie en el marco de puerta

.

* * *

.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?— le pregunto Ino a Naruto mientras curaba el corte que tenía sobre la ceja

El rubio frunció el ceño ante el ardor del antiséptico

—Estabamos peleando— comenzó a decir apretándo fuertemente los puños— Sakura trato de determe pero yo...yo la empuje...

Tomo su cabeza con ambas manos

—Si algo le hubiese pasado a ella yo...

Ino le aparto las manos para que verlo a los ojos

—Tu no tienes la culpa...— susurro sabiendo que él se sentía culpable

—Cuando ella cayo en la carretera, Sasuke no dudo ni un instante en saltar para rescatarla...la ama— susurro al final

—Creo que si...— repuso Ino sintiéndose mal por el rubio— ¿Qué harás ahora?

Naruto suspiro profundamente

—Sakura lo ama a él, no creo tener muchas opciones

—Tengo entendido que tienes negocios con Sasuke

—Ya vere como arreglo eso después— convino

Ino dudo en hablar pero al final lo hizo

—Quisiera pedirte un favor...

El rubio la miro interrogante

—¿De qué se trata?

—Podrias llevar a Sakura a su departamento... sé que no deberia pedirtelo pero en su estado no es conveniente que ande sola— susurro bajando la mirada

—La llevaré si ella lo permite— dijo— aunque dudo mucho que se quiera separar de su lado

Ino suspiró sabiendo que seria una azaña titanica hacerla entrar en razón

.

* * *

.

—Sasuke está así por tu culpa— continuo la pelinegra

—Hinata deja de decir tonterias...— la reprendió Juugo apareciendo también en la habitación—Sakura-san por favor no preste atención a lo que ha dicho

Sakura se puso de pie

—Aunque me pidas que me vaya, no iré a ningun lado— sentenció

El ambiente estaba tan tenso como las cuerdas de un violin

—¿Cómo está Sasuke?— intervino Suigetsu tratando de distender los animos

—Estable... solo nos resta esperar que pase la anestesia— respondió la pelirosa regresándo la mirada hacía el pelinegro— Li-an y Lei-li ¿estan bien?

Hinata se tenso al escuchar mencionar a las niñas

—Estan bien— corroboro Juugo— Fukuko-san y Moegi se quedaron con ellas

Sakura asintió regresando a su lugar sin prestarle atención a la presencia de la pelinegra

—Veo que tiene visitas...— la voz de Ino relleno el silencio

En ese momento Hinata salió de la habitación

—Sakura es hora de que te vayas

—Ino ya te dije que no voy a ningun lado

La rubia suspiró

—Si no sales ahora mismo de esta habitación te negaré la entrada indefinidamente

A Suigetsu le brillaron los ojos

—Hola...— dijo acercándose a la rubia— doctora repentinamente he sentido dolor...

—Suigetsu no sabes cuando callarte

Sasuke hizo una mueca de dolor

—Sasuke...— susurro Sakura con una sonrisa cuando éste abrió los ojos— que bueno que despertaste— dijo con los ojos húmedos

El pelinegro elevó su mano con esfuerzo para secar sus lágrimas

—¿Estas bien?— le preguntó

Sakura sonrio

—Tonto, yo deberia preguntarte eso ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Me duele todo el cuerpo— gruño adolorido

En ese momento Ino se acerco y comenzó a examinarlo todo bajo la atenta mirada de Juugo y Suigetsu también

—Estas bien dentro de lo que cabe— dijo la rubia

Sasuke apenas asintió, se sentía débil así que poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos nuevamente

—Se ha dormido— se lamentó Suigetsu

—Ya es un alivio que haya despertado— dijo Juugo

—No quiero parecer la mala del cuento pero de nada le servirá a Sasuke que todos esten aquí— insistió Ino, se puso de cuclillas al lado de Sakura para estar a su altura— él está en buenas manos— susurro con voz maternal— ¿o es que acaso no confias en mi para cuidarlo?

—Sabes que no se trata de eso— replico la pelirosa

—Tu cuerpo esta exhausto aunque tu te niegues a admitirlo

—Sakura-san déjeme llevarla a la mansión, ahí podrá descansar

La ojiverde suspiro

—De acuerdo— dijo pensándo en cuidar de Li-an y Lei-li mientras su padre no pudiera— pero avisame si ocurre algo

Ino asintió aliviada de que al fin haya podido hacer que entrara en razón

.

.


	12. Lo Impensable

.

_SOY UNA MENTIROSA..._

_LA HISTORIA NO TERMINA AQUÍ, SÉ QUE HABÍA DICHO LO CONTRARIO PERO GRACIAS A UN TRUENO DE IMAGINACIÓN PUDE ALARGARLA Y ME PARECIO QUE SI LO ESCRIBIA TODO JUNTO SE VERIA FEO  
_

_SE QUE A ALGUNAS NO LES MOLESTARA ESTE ANUNCIO  
_

_ADEMAS...  
_

_HAY UNA SORPRESA  
_

_NO SE COMO LA TOMEN PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, CREO QUE ES ALGO POCO VISTO  
_

_^.^ LO VERAN CASI AL FINAL  
_

_.  
_

_ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO A MI AMIGA...POLI... O POKET EN EL MUNDO DE FANFICTION  
_

_ESPERO QUE TE RECUPERES  
_

_.  
_

_BUENO PUES AHORA SI LAS DEJO LEER EN PAZ, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, ME GUSTARIA DESPEDIR ESTE FIC CON AL MENOS 100, SI NO ES MUCHO PEDIR  
_

_._

* * *

_.  
_

_._

Naruto observaba el atardecer desde la azotea del hospital…

Le dio una calada a su cigarrillo, casi nunca fumaba pero la ocasión lo ameritaba...su vida se había ido a caño

.

—Naruto...— susurro sorprendida, Hinata también buscaba un sitio tranquilo pero no esperaba encontrarlo ahí

El rubio apenas la vio de reojo, apoyado contra la barda de protección seguía ensimismado

—Tú lo has sabido siempre ¿no es cierto?— afirmo él

La pelinegra bajo la mirada

—Lo siento, no pensé que las cosas llegarían hasta este punto y que saldrías dañado…

—Al parecer no soy el único— comentó cuando observo su rostro con detenimiento

La pelinegra sonriendo triste

— ¿Están casados realmente?— pregunto tratando de desenmarañar toda aquella situación

—Lo estamos— le confirmo ella— aunque no por razones normales

Naruto asintió procesando la información

— ¿Te engaño?

Ella negó con la cabeza

—El que él y yo nos casáramos fue en realidad fue idea mía

—Podrías explicarte mejor

Hinata se sentó en una de las bancas y Naruto ocupo el lugar a su lado

.

* * *

.

—Haruno-san que bueno que pude alcanzarla— una de las enfermeras de recepción se acercó a ellos

— ¿Sucedió algo?— pregunto asustada

La joven negó con la cabeza

—Yamanaka-san me pidió que le entregara esto— dijo tendiendo una bolsa de regalo hacía ella

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Son las pertenencias del paciente que ingreso esta mañana

Sakura trago con dificultad al momento de abrir el paquete y descubrir su contenido

—Ropa de bebe— susurro acariciando con la yema de sus dedos la delicada prenda blanca

Juugo y Suigetsu sonrieron

—Que bonito— comento la pelirroja ajena a lo sucedido— estos son sus efectos personales— continuó entregándole una bolsa de las que utilizaban en el hospital para darles a los familiares de los pacientes sus cosas

—Gracias...— murmuro ella con un nudo en la garganta

—Puede revisarla si quiere

Sakura negó con la cabeza ocultando su rostro para que no la vieran llorar

—Gracias señorita— se adelantó Suigetsu pasando su brazo sobre el hombro de Sakura para cubrirla con su cuerpo

La joven hizo una leve reverencia y luego se fue

—Haaa ese Sasuke terco, frío y déspota por fuera pero por dentro es como un gran balde de gelatina— comento el peliblanco consiguiendo hacer reír a Sakura

—Si...— gimoteo caminando al lado de Juugo y aun siendo reconfortada por Suigetsu

.

Cuando salieron del hospital el cielo estaba ya bastante oscurecido

.

—No creí que fuera tan tarde— comentó— lamento no haber avisado antes

—No tienes que disculparte— le sonrió Suigetsu

Juugo asintió mientras desactivaba la alarma de auto y luego la ayudaba a subir

—Esto es innecesario, puedo hacerlo sola— protesto

—Sasuke nos mataría si encuentra un solo rasguño en ti— bromeó el peliblanco

La pelirosa se mordió el labio inferior

—Ustedes vinieron con Hinata...la dejaran sola

Juugo encendió el motor

—Ella estará bien, no tienes de que preocuparse— murmuro

La pelirosa asintió

—Bien— murmuro pensativa perlo luego decidió no pensar en nada— ¿Cómo conocieron a Sasuke?— pregunto para distraerse

—Comenzamos a trabajar con Feilong poco después de que Sasuke— hablo el pelinaranja

—Sí, cuando el viejo murió Sasuke nos ofreció que siguiéramos trabajando con él

—Suigetsu no seas tan irrespetuoso— lo reprendió Juugo

—Ashhh! pero si era un viejo zorro

Sakura comenzó a reír fuertemente

—Sasuke también lo llamo así— repuso

—Digamos que era alguien muy "especial"— contracto el pelinaranja

.

* * *

.

—Veo que aun sigues aquí— descubrió Ino al encontrarse con Naruto en los pasillos

Este suspiro

—No quiero regresar a mi departamento— murmuro

Ino le entrego a una enfermera que estaba cerca la carpeta que llevaba en la mano

—Regrésala al archivo— ordenó para luego dirigir su mirada al rubio— acompáñame

Naruto arqueó una ceja

—Se te da bien dar órdenes— dijo divertido

Ino sonrió

—Soy una experta

.

Tras girar por uno de los pasillos Ino entró a una habitación y al rubio no tuvo más remedio que seguirla

.

— ¿Qué es éste lugar?— pregunto entornando los ojos por la falta de luz

—Es un cuarto de descanso— respondió encendiendo el interruptor

En el cuarto había una litera y una cama individual separadas por una mesita de noche

—Y que se supone que haremos aquí— bromeó, aunque se puso serio cuando la rubia se quitó la bata

—No tengas miedo, no pienso hacerte nada— se burló ante su silencio

Ino aparto la almohada de la cama individual y se sentó con la espalda apoyada en la pared

—Ven...— lo llamo palmeando el espacio en la cama entre sus piernas

Naruto arqueó una ceja

—Que pretendes— dijo acercándose a ella

.

La rubia no dijo nada cuando Naruto se sentó a su lado, en cambio lo atrajo, sorprendiéndolo

.

Había conseguido que la cabeza del rubio se recargara en su vientre antes de comenzar a acariciar su cabello

.

—Reconfortarte ¿Cierto?— susurro

Naruto cerró los ojos

—Si...

—Desahógate… puedes llorar si quieres

—No voy llorar— gruño agradado por las caricias—...sabes, es la primera vez tu y yo nos acercamos tanto

Ino rió

—Si, tienes razón...

—Ahora que lo pienso, nunca te he conocido ningún novio ¿Por qué?, eres muy bonita

La rubia se sonrojo pero él no se dio cuenta

—Suelo enamorarme de los hombres equivocados— susurro

Naruto abrió los ojos y desde su posición clavo su mirada en la de ella

— ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?...

—Ya déjame en paz— cubrió los ojos de él con la palma de su mano mientras intentaba desacelerar los latidos de su corazón

.

* * *

.

Cuando entraron a la misión los recibió Fukuko, impaciente por saber sobre Sasuke

—Está fuera de peligro, no tienes de que preocuparte— le respondió Suigetsu con su habitual tono amistoso

La mujer suspiro aliviada

—Que bueno— murmuro

— ¿Dónde están las niñas?— pregunto Sakura

—Con Moegi en su habitación, estaba a punto de prepararles su biberón

—Fukuko-san, yo me quedará con ellas esta noche, puedes irse a descansar temprano

La aludida asintió

—Como ordene Sakura-san— respondió sin titubear— la cena está lista

Sakura pretendía negarse pero Juugo negó con la cabeza

—Acomoda la mesa Fukuko— dijo fijando su vista en la pelirosa— Moegi puede quedarse con ellas un poco más, estoy seguro que no has comido en todo el día

Sakura no tuvo más remedio que aceptar

.

* * *

.

Hinata observaba por la ventana desde la habitación de Sasuke, este aún se encontraba dormido

.

Tras haberle contado la historia a Naruto abandonó la azotea, Sakura ya no estaba en el hospital así que era su oportunidad de hablar con Sasuke, aunque fuese la última vez, no veía el caso de permanecer más tiempo ahí, él y ella al parecer estaban destinados a permanecer juntos a través de cualquier adversidad o el tiempo mismo

.

Sonrió con tristeza

.

—Hinata...— escuchó e instintivamente dirigió su mirada hacía la cama

—Has despertado— sonrió

—Tengo sed— murmuro con la garganteo seca

Hinata sirvió agua en un vaso de una jarra que estaba en el velador

—... ¿Dónde está Sakura?

—En la mansión, se fue con Juugo y Suigetsu— respondió vagamente

Sasuke tomo atrapo entre sus labios la pajilla para beber el líquido

—Me duele la cabeza...

—Quieres que llame a la doctora

Sasuke negó con la cabeza

—Ya se me pasara— dijo entrecerrando los ojos— adelante…sé que quieres decirme algo

Hinata sonrió

—Me conoces bien después de todo

Sasuke también sonrió

— Regresaré a China, me iré esta misma noche…

En un momento de locura pensó en retenerlo a su lado usando a Li-an y Lei-li para ello, ante la ley ella era su madre e incluso tenía más derechos legales que Sasuke... él haría cualquier cosa porque no lo separaran de las hijas de su hermano, incluso permanecer atado a ella...

Pero afortunadamente para su integridad mental y orgullo esa idea se había esfumado

—No quiero que te vayas, ¿puedo decir algo que te haga cambiar de opinión?

La pelinegra negó con la cabeza

—Tramitaré el divorcio una vez que este instalada nuevamente

— ¿y después? ¿Qué harás ?— pregunto el pelinegro

—Pasaré una temporada en Beijing con mi padre después...— suspiró— eso que importa ya...

—A mí me importa— dijo tomando una de sus manos— no tengo como agradecerte todo lo que has hecho, gracias a ti recuperé mi libertad y pude tener a mis hijas conmigo...te debo prácticamente mi vida

Los ojos de la pelinegra se llenaron de lágrimas

—Quiero hacer algo por ti...

Hinata negó con la cabeza

—No puedes hacer lo que quiero

Sasuke estiró su mano para tomarla por la barbilla y acercar el rostro de ella a al suyo

—Nunca me has sido indiferente, no podrías serlo para ningún hombre— confeso contra sus labios— pero tienes razón, no puedo darte lo que tú te mereces

Hinata sonrió

—Por un momento pensé que me besarías— bromeó cuando se separaron

—Lo hubiese hecho si no supiera que eso te lastimaría aún más

—Si, tienes razón

—Gracias Hinata— susurro besando su mano

La pelinegra negó con la cabeza

—No tienes que decirlo— sollozo—...adiós Sasuke Uchiha

—Por ahora— sentenció él con una media sonrisa— recuerda que aun trabajas para mí, no alargues tus vacaciones demasiado

—Pensaré en ello, jefe— dijo saliendo de la habitación

.

* * *

.

Sakura contemplo a las pequeñas Uchiha mientras jugaban con Moegi

.

—Shì bàba zài nàlì— escucho decir a Li-an con el rostro serio de repente

— ¿Qué ha dicho?— pregunto

—Está preguntando por Sasuke-san— respondió Moegi— usualmente a esta hora ya esta en casa

—Entiendo...— murmuro

Se puso de cuclillas para alcanzar su altura

—Papá regresará pronto— susurro con voz maternal

Moegi sonrió

—Solo hablan chino— le informo

A Sakura no le sorprendió demasiado después de todo habían nacido y vivido ahí siempre

—Entonces tendré que aprender— dijo haciéndoles cosquillas a ambas

.

Tras juegos y risas se hizo la hora de dormir, Sakura se sentía ya tan apegada a las pelinegras que decidió que dormiría con ellas, así que las llevo a la habitación de Sasuke y las acomodo a su lado en la cama

.

—Duerme ya, duerme ya y ten buenas noches...— cantaba—...duerme ya, limpia tus lagrimas...podremos vernos en nuestros sueños...— acarició el cabello de Lei-li que aun permanecía despierta—...no importa que suceda siempre nuestros corazones...

Callo al ver la figura de Hinata en el marco de la puerta

—Es una hermosa canción

Sakura no dijo nada, solo observo mientras entraba a la habitación

—Veo que se llevan bien contigo— comento

Lei-li estaba tan somnolienta que no prestaba atención a su entorno

—No deberían— inquirió a la defensiva

La pelinegra negó con la cabeza

—Serás su madre legalmente después de todo

A Sakura se sorprendió el comentario

—Solo vine a recoger mis cosas...Sasuke está bien y ha terminado nuestro acuerdo...

La pelirosa se sorprendió

— ¿Sasuke te pidió que te fueras? — pregunto

Hinata negó con la cabeza

—Lo venía pensando desde antes del accidente, regresaré a China, tomaré el vuelo de esta misma noche

Sakura fijo su mirada en el reloj

—Es muy tarde— dijo irguiéndose

—Descansaré cuando llegue a casa de mi padre— explico mientras se acercaba a las niñas y las besaba—Pórtense bien...— susurro acariciando sus cuerpecitos

Sin ver a Sakura se encamino fuera de la habitación

—Hinata...— la llamo pero esta negó con la cabeza y siguió su camino

.

* * *

.

—Naruto despierta…— susurro Ino

Le dolía la espalda y el trasero tras estar casi una hora en la misma posición

— Naruto, tengo pacientes que atender— no era del todo cierto, su turno ya había terminado pero supuso que eso lo haría levantarse de prisa

—Mmm—pero el rubio parecía reacio a dejar tan cómodo puesto

—Naruto…— repitió con una vena palpitándole en la frente

Este chasqueo la lengua

—Estoy dormido— protesto

A la rubia le palpito una vena en la cien

—Naruto— gruño perdiendo la paciencia

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo—suspiro el rubio— pero deberíamos hacer esto más seguido

Al erguirse su rostro quedó a escasos centímetros del de Ino

—Tus ojos son azules pero muy diferentes a los míos— susurro Naruto sin intentar separarse— son más profundos…

Ino trago saliva con dificultad

—Estas temblando— descubrió él— ¿Por qué?...

Ino no fue capaz de decir nada

Naruto comenzó a disminuir el espacio que los separaba hasta rozar con sus labios los de ella

— ¿Q-qué est-as haces?

—No lo sé…— respondió, besándola

.

El cuerpo de Ino se tensó, aunque sus labios no tardaron en moverse al compás de los de Naruto

.

Su mente se bloqueó completamente, solo escuchaba los desenfrenados latidos de su corazón, permitiéndole sentir con más intensidad el sabor de sus besos. Algo le impedía detenerlo, sabía que para él solo era una forma de desahogarse pero para ella significaba algo más

.

Lo había amado en secreto desde siempre…

.

Dejando sus inhibiciones a un lado, enredo las manos en el cuello de él, acariciando los cabellos cortos pegados a su nuca y sin oponerse dejo que comenzara a quitarle la camisa del traje quirúrgico

.

En pocos segundos, ella quedo completamente expuesta ante él que la devoraba con ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, provocando que la sensualidad se apoderara de ella

.

No rehuyó la mirada cuando el rubio comenzó a desvestirse

.

Naruto rápidamente se reunió con ella y se posiciono sobre su cuerpo

.

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo? — susurro Ino contra sus labios

Si él se detenía quizás sería lo mejor—medito con pesar

—Averigüémoslo después— la contradijo— deja de pensar…— dijo mientras mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja

—Naruto— gimió su nombre al sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espina— te…— un instante basto para confesar sus sentimientos por él

El rubio tomo una de sus piernas y la flexiono para acomodarse de tal manera que sus sexos se rozaran

Ino se mordió el labio inferior

Naruto clavó su mirada directamente en la de ella

—Si me pides que me detenga, lo haré— dijo él de pronto

— ¿Realmente te detendrías? — inquirió ella, lánguida

El rubio sonrió

—Lo haría— respondió con seguridad— pero serias la responsable de una posible gripe o pulmonía por bañarme con agua helada

Ino cerró los ojos para que las lágrimas que se acumularan en sus ojos, no se derramaran

—No quiero ser la responsable de eso— susurro abrazándolo

Naruto la penetró entonces, sintiéndose satisfecho por la calidez del cuerpo de ella, Ino se arqueó para sentirlo por completo dentro de ella

—Ino— siseó excitado y ella se sintió tan feliz que no pudo contener las lágrimas por más tiempo

Era un situación inverosímil, ella que guardo sus sentimientos tan herméticamente a tal punto que se hizo creer a si misma que veía a Naruto como una amigo nada más, el prometido de su mejor amiga y ahora recibía en su cuerpo como un bálsamo de vida

.

* * *

.

Sakura sonrió enternecida mientras acariciaba su vientre

.

No podía conciliar el sueño, había ocurrido tantas cosas en las últimas horas que su subconsciente se negaba a permitirle dormir en cambio imaginar como seria su hijo la relajaba y más al sentir los pequeños cuerpos de las hijas de Itachi a su lado

.

Se imaginaba a un bebe de cabello oscuro y si tenía suerte con los ojos del mismo color, deseaba que su hijo o hija se pareciera a Sasuke, un recuerdo ferviente de su entrega

.

Deseaba con ansias que el sol saliera para verlo de nuevo, pero antes tenía algo más que hacer…

.

.

* * *

.

¿QUE LES PARECIO? CON ESTO DESAPAREZCO EL NARUHINA, SÉ QUE A MUCHAS LES GUSTA PERO A MI ME ESTABA ABURRIENDO UN POCO ASÍ QUE DECIDÍ CAMBIARLE LA PAREJA AL MENOS POR ESTA VEZ, QUIERO SABER QUE PIENSAN


	13. Distención

_._

_Ino mantenía sus ojos cerrados ante las caricias que Naruto le daba a su espalda desnuda _

_._

_Sus cuerpos estaban completamente acoplados, tras alcanzar el orgasmo la rubia se había desplomado sobre él, con sus piernas ceñidas a los costados de su cuerpo y lo más comprometedor…_

_._

_Él aun no salía de su interior _

_._

_Ahora que sus anhelos no le nublaban el juicio, se había dado cuenta de algo._

_Había cometido la peor estupidez de su vida_

_Naruto no la amaba, ni siquiera la había determinado como mujer hasta que se vio solo y engañado por Sakura_

—_«Estúpida…»— se recrimino a si misma_

_Suspirando para llenarse de valor, se irguió, no sin antes cubrir sus pechos desnudos con uno de sus brazos_

— _¿Qué haces? — inquirió el rubio apoyándose sobre sus codos_

—_T-tengo que irm-e— susurro buscando su ropa con la mirada_

_Sus prendas estaban esparcidas por el suelo_

—_Ino…— la llamo Naruto pero esta no le prestaba atención— hablemos…_

_La rubia comenzó a vestirse al lograr reunir toda su ropa _

— _¿Estuvo mal? — inquirió el rubio_

_Ino se tenso, ¿mal? ¡Por favor!, era el mejor sexo que había tenido en su vida, además de haber hecho el amor con el hombre que amaba, este era un verdadero experto en el asunto_

—_Sabes que fue increíble— respondió un poco molesta, repentinamente se sintió celosa de las veces que Sakura disfruto de él_

_Naruto masajeo el puente de su nariz_

—_Tenemos que hablar— suspiro_

_Ino negó con la cabeza_

—_No hay nada que decir…lo hice por Sakura— el rubio se sorprendió e Ino se dio cuenta, pero debía mentir para salvaguardar la poca dignidad que quizás existía en ella, seguramente él se disculparía diciendo que fue un arranque de…soledad, pena o desquite—si…— continuo, era mejor imaginarlo que escucharlo de sus labios— si Sakura se llegara a enterar ya no se sentiría tan culpable_

_¿De donde demonios estaba sacando todas esas estupideces?_

—_Ya entiendo…— el tono de su voz era sombrío— piensas contárselo, entonces_

_Le lastimo la posibilidad que le pidiera que no se lo dijera _

—_No— susurro desesperada por salir de la habitación_

_Ninguno de los dos dijo nada _

—_Me voy…— le aviso acomodando su estetoscopio alrededor de su cuello_

_No pudo retener las lágrimas por más tiempo, hizo un gran esfuerzo para recorrer el trayectoria hasta las escaleras traseras, ahí nadie la molestaría_

_._

* * *

_._

_A Sasuke lo despertó el fuerte olor a desinfectante que revoloteaba en el ambiente_

_._

— _¿Qué hace? — pregunto a la única persona que estaba en la habitación_

_La mujer dejo la botella de alcohol en el carrito metálico_

—_Debo limpiar su herida para evitar una infección _

_Sasuke compuso una mueca de dolor cuando intento erguirse un poco_

—_No se esfuerce de lo contrario la herida se abrirá y necesitaran operarlo nuevamente_

_Se dejo caer sobre la almohada molesto, no estaba acostumbrado a permanecer postrado en una cama mas del tiempo suficiente para descansar_

— _¿Qué tan mal estoy?_

—_Se podría decir que mejor de lo que se esperaba— respondió la mujer comenzando a quitar los vendajes— su corazón dejo de latir por unos minutos_

_Sasuke sonrió, recordando el momento en que pudo volver a ver a su hermano, después de todo no había sido tan mala esa situación _

— _¿Cuándo me quitaran el yeso de la pierna?_

—_Yamanaka-sensei no ha venido a explicárselo_

_Sasuke arqueo una ceja, si Yamanaka-sensei se lo hubiese explicado ya, no estaría preguntando_

—_No…— se limito a decir_

—_Es extraño, ahora que lo menciona no la he visto en un buen rato _

—_«Yo no la he mencionado»— pensó pero se limito a guardárselo_

—_En fin, el yeso se lo quitaran en cinco meses— Sasuke la miro con sorpresa— se que es mas de lo habitual pero el fémur sufrió un daño severo, mientras Yamanaka-sensei lo intervenía al mismo tiempo un cirujano ortopédico trabajaba en su pierna_

_Sasuke chasqueo la lengua_

—_Además necesitara de una ardua rehabilitación_

_._

* * *

_._

_Naruto salió de la ducha pensativo, tras vestirse había regresado a su departamento y observando la oscuridad de la noche espero a que amaneciera_

_._

_Dejando a un lado su situación con Sakura, había algo que no podía sacarse de la cabeza_

_._

_A Ino, aun no comprendía que lo llevo a seducirla, ahora que tenia la cabeza fría comprendía que no lo había hecho para desahogarse por el engaño de Sakura, mucho menos había descubierto que la deseaba en secreto_

_._

_Fueron sus gestos y atenciones que le hicieron prestarle más atención a la hermosa mujer que tenía delante de sus ojos_

_._

_Besar sus labios, acariciar su piel ciertamente lo desconecto de todo, la deliciosa sensación que sintió al entrar en ella no tenia comparación_

_._

_Suspiro para calmarse, se estaba excitando con el mero recuerdo de su cuerpo desnudo sobre el suyo_

_._

_El timbre de la puerta sonó y ese fue un buen enfoque para apartar esos pensamientos lascivos de su cabeza_

_._

—_Ya voy…— exclamo cuando el sonido nuevamente se escucho_

_Al abrir la puerta se llevo una sorpresa al encontrarse con Sakura_

—_Hola…— saludo ella con timidez_

_Él permaneció quieto_

—_Sé que no soy tu persona favorita en este momento pero…— trago saliva con dificultad— necesito hablar contigo…explicarte como se dieron realmente las cosas_

_Naruto se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar_

—_Te traeré café— dijo escapando hacia la cocina_

_Ciertamente estaba sorprendido por la visita de la pelirosa pero lo que mas le sorprendía era que esperaba que fuera Ino quien llamara a su puerta, realmente necesitaba hablar con ella_

—_Pensé que estarías en el hospital— comento regresando a la sala y ofreciendo la taza_

—_Necesitaba hablar contigo antes_

— _¿Porqué?_

_Sakura acuno con ambas manos la taza_

—_Siento la necesidad de explicarte lo que realmente sucedió_

_Naruto se tenso_

—_No quiero escucharlo…_

—_Por favor…— pidió. Al ver que el rubio guardaba silencio comenzó a hablar— tenía veinte años cuando conocí a Sasuke y fue después de mucho tiempo que comenzamos a vivir juntos— suspiro— tras tres años de vivir juntos me propuso matrimonio formalmente…— Naruto apretó los dientes— todo estaba bien hasta que una noche Sasuke apareció en el departamento lleno de sangre y acompañado por Itachi…se despidió de mi, me dijo que tenia que irse pero que regresaría, yo no comprendía que estaba sucediendo pero él de todas maneras se fue_

_El Uzumaki vio el dolor reflejado en los ojos de la pelirosa_

— _¿Qué sucedió? — pregunto en un tono condescendiente, extendiendo un pañuelo para que se secara las lágrimas que empezaban a descender de sus ojos _

—_Ahora sé que todo fue una equivocación pero en esa época Sasuke huyo de Japón…estaba siendo perseguido por la policía_

_Naruto se sorprendió pero espero que ella continuara con su relato_

_._

* * *

_._

—_Buenos días, ¿como pasaste la noche?— saludo Ino entrando a la habitación de Sasuke_

—_Hmph— murmuro de mal humor_

— _¿Qué pasa?, no dormiste bien_

—_No después de enterarme que tendría que llevar esta cosa por más de cuatro meses— dijo refiriéndose al yeso que envolvía su pierna casi en su totalidad _

—_Podría ser más si no acatas mis indicaciones_

_Sasuke la observo con detenimiento _

—_No te caigo bien ¿cierto?_

_La pregunta la tomo por sorpresa_

—_De que hablas…_

—_No tienes que disimular, seguramente piensas que soy el hombre que vino a destruir la vida de Sakura y la maravillosa relación con el buen Naruto_

—_No pienso nada porque simplemente no es de mi incumbencia— expreso frunciendo las cejas_

—_Soy bastante suspicaz, sabes_

—_Y con eso me quieres dar a entender ¿que?_

—_Con solo verte he descubierto muchas cosas de ti, como por ejemplo que estas deprimida, furiosa y abatida, todo al mismo tiempo_

_La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida_

—_Veo que he acertado— dijo con cinismo_

—_T-u…no…_

—_Buenos días…_

_Sakura apareció con una sonrisa radiante en los labios_

—_Buenos días— respondió la rubia acercándose a Sasuke para examinar su herida _

_El pelinegro le sonrió impaciente porque los dejaran solos_

—_La herida tiene un buen aspecto, si sigues así te daré de alta la semana que viene_

—_Debes estar bromeando— espeto _

_La rubia negó con la cabeza_

—_Aunque tus órganos no sufrirán ninguna secuela fueron seriamente lastimados y debemos evitar que la sangre en ellos se cuájale _

—_Él esperara todo lo que sea necesario— intervino Sakura tomando una de sus manos_

—_Bien— murmuro la rubia— Tengo que irme_

_Antes de que la rubia saliera de la habitación Sakura le dio alcance _

— _¿Todo bien? _

— _¿A que te refieres? — inquirió la rubia _

_Sakura sonrió_

—_Ahora serás tu la que oculte cosas…tienes la nariz roja igual que los ojos, has estado llorando ¿Por qué?_

_Ino sonrió _

—_Estas equivocada, debe ser el comienzo de una gripe no tienes nada de que preocuparte_

—_Ino…— alargo su nombre _

_La aludida saco la lengua en un gesto inocente_

—_Aun tengo muchos pacientes que atender, hablaremos luego_

_No le quedo más remedio que dejarla ir _

— _¿Cómo pasaste la noche? — le pregunto a Sasuke acercándose a su cama_

—_Bien dentro de lo que cabe aunque me hubiera sentido mejor si al despertar te hubiera encontrado aquí_

—_Me obligaron— se defendió _

—_Esta bien— negó con la cabeza— necesitabas descansar y comer_

_La Haruno sonrió al momento que él extendió su mano hacia ella_

—_Y tu ¿Dormiste bien? — pregunto atrayéndola hacia él_

—_Muy bien— susurro contra sus labios_

_._

_Por fin volvían a unir sus labios después de lo que hubiese sido una última vez _

_._

_La lengua de Sasuke no tardo en invadir la boca de la pelirosa, quien la recibió gustosa, temerosa de hacerle daño coloco con torpeza las manos en la cama _

_Sasuke sonrió contra sus labios_

— _¿Por qué estas llorando? — pregunto al sentir la humedad en su rostro_

—_Tenia tanto miedo…— gimoteo— yo…yo…_

_El pelinegro aparto las pequeñas gotas con el pulgar_

—_Estoy aquí— susurro— no te libraras tan fácilmente de mi— consiguió que la pelirosa sonriera—Te amo— le confeso nuevamente _

_Sakura deposito un tierno beso en su frente y luego lo abrazo respondiendo de igual manera a su declaración_

_._

* * *

_._

_Ino prácticamente había huido del hospital al terminar su jornada, prefirió tomar el tren de regreso a su departamento por temor a sufrir un accidente, estaba tan distraída que las posibilidades eran infinitas aunque tampoco le había ido muy bien en su decisión puesto que se había pasado su estación _

_._

_Suspiro mientras engullía un emparedado que se convertiría en su cena_

_._

_De un momento a otro se escucho el timbre_

_._

_Con las piernas temblorosas camino hacia la puerta y observo por la mirilla descubriendo al otro lado una cabellera rubia _

_._

_Naruto insistió nuevamente_

_._

—_Sé que estas ahí— lo escucho aun así permaneció inmóvil y en silencio— Ino Yamanaka te estas comportando como una niña_

_Era cierto, sentencio una voz en su interior mientras que otra le gritaba que era una cobarde, no tan contradictoria la una de la otra_

_Naruto siguió insistiendo por más de quince minutos que para ella fueron una eternidad, no tenía valor para encararlo así que lo dejo partir_

_._

* * *

_._

_Aunque lentamente, cinco días pasaron tras el accidente_

_._

_Durante ese tiempo Sakura le había pedido a Sarutobi vacaciones, quería estar disponible para Sasuke y al mismo tiempo encargarse de Li-an y Lei-li, mientras que Ino seguía huyendo de Naruto_

_._

* * *

_._

—_Es muy extraño, Haruno-sensei no se ha apartado de su lado en todo este tiempo— Sakura se detuvo en seco al escuchar a un par de enfermeras cuchichear_

— _¿Sera un pariente? — intervino la otra_

—_Tengo entendido que es huérfana— contradijo— Y aunque fuera un buen amigo ¿Por qué Uzumaki-san no viene a visitarlo también? Como prometido de Sakura-sensei es su deber_

_La pelirosa bajo la mirada _

—_Aquí hay gato encerrado…— terminaron desapareciendo del área_

—_No les hagas caso— Ino apareció tras ella— Últimamente no tienen muchos pacientes que atender por eso tienen que entrenarse en algo _

_Sakura sonrió condescendiente _

—_Tarde o temprano se enteraran de lo que paso, esta bien_

—_Sabes, a pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido te ves perfectamente bien y el bebe cada vez esta mas sano y fuerte_

—_Fukuko me obliga a tomarme una malteada que su madre invento, todas las mañanas_

—_Debe saber delicioso— comento la rubia_

—_La verdad es un asco pero da buenos resultados_

_Rieron mientras caminaban hacia la habitación del pelinegro_

—_Pero que demonios…— murmuro Ino que al igual que Sakura estaban sorprendidas_

_En la habitación se encontraba Juugo hablando en chino por su celular, un pelinegra menuda y de anteojos tecleaba hábilmente en una laptop mientras Suigetsu escribía en una agenda lo que Sasuke le decía _

—_Se puede saber que es todo esto— rugió la pelirosa golpeando la pequeña mesita comedor la cual estaba atestada de papeles_

—_Estoy aburrido, necesito ocuparme en algo o moriré de aburrimiento— explico el Uchiha_

_Ino rio nerviosa mientras se alejaba como previniendo de lo que venia a continuación _

—_ESTO ES UN HOSPITAL NO UNA OFICINA Y TU TIENES QUE GUARDAR REPOSO— grito_

_La pelinegra, Suigetsu y Juugo se estremecieron, Sakura daba más miedo que el mismo Sasuke_

—_Ejem, disculpen ¿Dónde pongo la maquina de fax? — un técnico en sistemas apareció de repente_

_Ino sostuvo su estomago mientras reía, a excepción de Sasuke salían en fila india con la cabeza baja _

—_En que estas pensando, no debes excederte— lo reprendió_

_Sasuke sonrió de lado_

—_Estoy bien— repitió ya perdiendo la cuenta de las tantas veces que lo había mencionado_

_Ino regreso _

—_En pocos minutos te llevaran a hacerte un ultrasonido para ver que tal va todo, después iras a ortopedia para que te cambien el yeso aunque antes tendrán que hacerte una placa_

—_Ve a descansar— le sugirió el pelinegro al ver que pasaría prácticamente toda la mañana de arriba a bajo por el hospital_

_Sakura asintió ahogando un bostezo_

—_Me iré cuando vengan por ti_

_Sasuke beso su mano, Ino se había despedido y regresado a sus labores cotidianas_

—_Te ves hermosa cuando te enfadas— susurro contra su oído— Tendré que hacerte enfadar mas seguido_

_La pelirosa se estremeció _

—_No te gustarían las consecuencias…— gimió cuando el mordisqueó su cuello— Sasuke detente…_

— _¿Por qué? — susurro sin obedecerle_

—_Esta convaleciente… alguien podría entrar_

_El Uchiha comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo sobre la ropa_

—_No…—gimió nuevamente aunque no era nada convincente_

—_Sé que lo quieres— jadeo acunando uno de sus pechos con sus manos, lo acaricio y estimulo su pequeño pezón mientras sus labios no dejaban de recorrer su mandíbula _

—_Sasuke aquí no_

—_Lo dices como si nunca lo hubiéramos echo en un hospital_

_A la memoria de Sakura acudieron los recuerdos de sus años de residente su horario nocturno trastornaba el diurno de él y no coincidían, de todas maneras el pelinegro se las ingenio para visitarla en el hospital y disfrutar de al menor una hora el uno del otro_

—_Éramos impulsivos en esa época _

—_Nunca he sido impulsivo— contracto introduciendo su mano por debajo del vestido que llevaba para alcázar su palpitante sexo_

_La pelirosa cubrió su boca para acallar el fuerte gemido que quiso escapar de su garganta_

— _¿Te gusta? — pregunto mientras introducía uno de sus dedos en ella_

—_Si…— susurro arqueándose _

_Alguien llamo a la puerta en ese momento_

—_Demonios— rugió molesto_

_Sakura se irguió rápidamente, arreglando su ropa y cabellos con las manos, solo esperaba que el fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas no la delatara_

—_Adelante— exclamo _

_Una de las enfermeras apareció empujando una silla de ruedas_

— _Buenos días Haruno-sensei— saludo— Yamanaka-sensei me ha enviado por usted— dijo dirigiéndose a Sasuke_

_El pelinegro arqueo una ceja _

—_Primero lo llevaré a la sala de ultrasonidos_

—_No saldré de aquí a menos que me consigas unas muletas_

—_Pero es política del hospital…_

—_Eso no tiene importancia para mi, usare una silla de ruedas solo cuando este viejo y senil_

_Sakura se rio levemente un poco apenada por la pobre joven_

—_P-pero…_

—_Haz lo que te pide, yo asumiré las consecuencias_

—_En seguida Haruno-sensei, regresaré en seguida— espeto antes de salir del lugar_

— _¿En donde nos quedamos? — murmuro el Uchiha incitándola _

—_Nada de eso— negó con la cabeza— no me volveré a acercar a ti— sentencio_

_Sasuke sonrió de lado_

_Solo segundos después la enfermera regreso con el pedido y el pelinegro tuvo que irse _

_Sakura bostezo nuevamente_

_Los síntomas del embarazo comenzaban a atacarla, sentía los parpados pesados y la necesidad de recostarse así que utilizo la cama de Sasuke y se acurruco en ella_

_Durmiéndose casi al instante_

_._

* * *

_._

—_Yamanaka-sensei debe firma el alta del paciente de la habitación 431_

—_Has revisado su estado_

_La pelirroja asintió _

—_No presenta fiebre ni dolor, sus exámenes de sangre están bien y su presión normal_

—_Muy bien, entonces puedes darle la noticia_

—_Enseguida…_

_Ino observo con una sonrisa como la joven se alejaba _

—_Eres más escurridiza que un pequeño ratón_

_La rubia se congeló al escuchar la voz de Naruto tras ella_

— _¿Q-qué haces aquí?..._

—_No se con que tipo de hombre me has comparado pero yo no estaré tranquilo hasta que hablemos_

—_N-no hay nada de que hablar… ambos somos adultos y nos dejamos llevar… eso es todo; ahora tengo pacientes que atender— el rubio la tomo del brazo antes que huyera _

—_Dame las llaves de tu departamento_

_Ino lo miro como si estuviera loco_

—_Dame las llaves— repitió_

—_Lo que me estas pidiendo es absurdo _

—_Continuaremos con esto quieras o no y para evitar que huyas de nuevo te esperare en tu departamento, eventualmente tendrás que aparecer_

_Varias personas, entre ellas las enfermeras más cotillas del hospital los observaban con atención _

—_Estas montando un espectáculo, suéltame— exigió pero el rubio negó con la cabeza_

—_La que esta haciendo eso eres tú, dame las llaves y me iré_

_La Yamanaka introdujo una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón _

—_Nos veremos luego— dijo guiñándole un ojo antes de alejarse _

_._

* * *

_._

_Sasuke suspiro con cansancio, aunque no lo admitiera andar en muletas le estaba resultando bastante exhaustivo_

_Habían pasado toda la mañana haciéndole estudios y exámenes hasta que más tarde lo llevaron a hacerse la radiografía_

_Regreso a la habitación casi al atardecer con un yeso nuevo y más pesado, según él_

—_Puedo solo desde aquí— le dijo a la enfermera una vez que estuvieron delante de la puerta_

—_Pero…Uchiha-san podría caerse al intentar subir a la cama, debo ayudarle_

_Los ojos de Sasuke chispearon, estaba arto y no tardaría en explotar, la enfermera pareció notarlo y retrocedió un poco _

—_L-llámeme si m-e necesita_

_Cuando abrió la puerta vio que Sakura aun permanecía ahí, aunque estaba completamente dormida sobre su cama, acurrucada por la baja temperatura de la noche_

—_Realmente estas cansada…— susurro con ternura, colocando tras su oreja una hebra de cabello rebelde_

_Dejo las muletas a un lado y con cuidado de no despertarla se acomodó a su lado_

—_Sasuke…— murmuro somnolienta_

—_Shhh— seseo él— vuelve a dormir, yo te protegeré del frío_

_Sakura sonrió, él se recostó a su lado y la abrazo posando sus manos sobre su vientre_

_.  
_

* * *

_.  
_

_^^u  
_

_AL PARECER AUN NO LOGRO ENCONTRAR EL FINAL...  
_

_.  
_


	14. Al Final Un Cuento De Hadas

_.  
_

_**AHORA SI**  
_

_**SE TERMINOOOOO!  
**_

_**TwT  
**_

_**LAMENTO LA TARDANSA PERO QUIERO AGRADECER A TODAS LAS QUE SIGUIERON ESTA HISTORIA  
**_

_**DE VERAS, GRACIAS  
**_

_****.  
_

_._

* * *

_.  
_

_.  
_

_La noche estaba fresca y Sakura permanecía acurrucada entre los brazos de Sasuke_

_._

_Se había despertado revitalizada después de su pequeña siesta y ahora había oscurecido no podía conciliar el sueño_

_._

_La respiración de Sasuke contra su cuello le provocaba que su piel se erizara_

_._

—_Si sigues moviéndote así, no respondo por mis actos— su cálido aliento contra su nuca casi la hizo gemir_

— _¿Te desperté? — pregunto tratando de ocultar cuanto la había afectado_

—_No precisamente— divago depositando un beso en su nuca— en realidad ni siquiera he dormido, me tiene de los nervios tenerte así _

_Sakura sonrió cuando sintió la cálida mano de él acariciar sus muslos_

—_Este vestido te queda muy bien…_

—_Y es fácil de quitar— susurro ella_

—_Eso es lo mejor— siseo deslizando un de los tirantes por sus hombros, mordisqueando la piel expuesta—no se como pude soportar tanto tiempo sin saborear tu piel_

_Sakura se arqueo conforme las caricias de Sasuke se hacían más exigentes_

—_Quiero devorarte— gruño demasiado excitado_

—_Hazlo— gimió ella, guiando la mano de él que estaba sujeta a su cintura hasta sus pechos_

_Después de conseguir bajar la prenda hasta la cintura de la pelirosa, procedió a reclamar sus pechos, tersos y suaves, ahuecándolos en sus manos mientras pellizcaba las rosáceas puntas erguidas_

— _¡Ahhh! — gimió ella aunque sonó adolorida— no lo hagas con fuerza_

_Sasuke comprendió, no estaba familiarizado con el tema pero en algún lugar había leído que el cuerpo de una mujer embarazada cambiaba en todos los aspectos imaginables_

_Era más sensible…_

_Una sonrisa lasciva se formo en sus labios _

—_Abre tus piernas— ronroneo contra su oído— déjame sentir que tan mojada estas, ¿Me dejaras sentirte? — jugo _

—_Sasuke— a cada momento elevaba más el sonido de su voz— ahhh, Sasuke…_

_El pelinegro había hecho a un lado su ropa interior para escabullir su mano hasta su centro, estimulando su clítoris, acariciando su vulva e introduciendo dos dedos en su vagina _

—_Me estas apretando— gruño él— ¿Estas a punto de correrte?_

—_Lo estoy— consiguió decir ante la neblina que obstruía cualquier pensamiento lógico de su cabeza—no te detengas, no te detengas…no, ahhh_

_Fue cuestión de segundos para que Sakura estallara de satisfacción _

—_Que interesante— susurro Sasuke reclamando sus labios_

_La pelirosa contuvo la respiración, aunque estaba satisfecha quería mas, sentía la necesidad de sentir a Sasuke completamente dentro de ella_

_Se dio vuelta hasta quedar frente a frente _

_El Uchiha sonrió _

_Los ojos de Sakura estaban completamente dilatados y habían adquirido un color musgo debido a su oscurecimiento _

—_Me deseas, tus ojos nunca me han mentido_

—_Te deseo, te amo, no sé que haría sin ti_

_Sasuke sello sus labios con un tierno y prolongado beso_

—_No tendrás que descubrirlo, nos casaremos y me asegurare que disfrutes cada minuto_

_Sakura se irguió para acomodarse sobre su abdomen _

— _¿Nos casaremos? — exclamo apoyando las manos en el plano estómago del pelinegro— llámame anticuada pero, no tienes que proponérmelo antes— comenzó a juguetear con él, moviendo sugerentemente _

—_Argg— gruño apretando fuertemente con sus manos las caderas de ella_

— _¿Te gusta?_

—_Si…— jadeo cerrando los ojos _

—_Proponme matrimonio— dijo deteniéndose abruptamente_

_El pelinegro arqueo una ceja_

—_No me parece el momento adecuado— gruño irguiéndose hasta quedar sentado_

_Comenzó a besar su cuello pero Sakura lo alejo_

—_Quiero que me pidas que me case contigo, ahora_

—_No tengo un anillo_

—_Yo si— respondió ella con una sonrisa, él la miro interrogante_

_Levanto su mano derecha y ahí encontró un pequeño anillo con una piedra rosa, ese había sido el que le había entregado cuando le propuso matrimonio por primera vez_

— _Aun lo conservo _

_Sasuke lo retiro de su mano_

—_Es viejo, te comprare uno nuevo y más hermoso_

_Sakura negó frenéticamente con la cabeza_

—_Quiero ese— sentencio_

_Sasuke se quedo serio hasta un poco distante, temió Sakura, su oscura mirada se clavo en las esmeraldas que lo observaban con detenimiento _

—_Yo, un ser que con el tiempo transformaste, vengo a declararte algo que no puedo guardar mas, si dices si, nuestro amor no moriría ni con el pasar del tiempo... —Sasuke se detuvo un momento, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas— en la salud y enfermedad, acompañarte hasta morir juntos y llegar al mas allá...nada nos podrá separar _

_Sakura sonrió _

_La última vez que había visto a Sasuke sonrojado había sido cuando Itachi le había mostrado una fotografía del pelinegro en la playa, nada fuera de este mundo, excepto que el mar se había llevado su traje de baño_

—_De donde sacaste todo eso— pregunto curiosa aunque su cuerpo temblaba de la emoción _

_Sasuke desvió la mirada azorado _

—_No sabia como pedirte que te casaras conmigo así que Konan me ayudo a escribirlo…aunque me acobarde y no te lo dijo_

_Sakura lo tomo por el mentón para verlo a la cara, estaba enternecida y de sus ojos descendían lagrimas de felicidad_

—_Gracias, fue muy hermoso_

_El pelinegro tomo su mano izquierda y deslizo el pequeño anillo en ella_

— _¿Vas a casarte conmigo?_

—_Lo hare— respondió sellando su promesa con un beso_

_._

* * *

_._

_Ino hizo una última ronda a los pacientes antes de ir a descansar_

_._

_Afortunadamente para ella estaba de guardia esa noche y no podría regresar a su departamento_

_._

_Planeo llamar a Naruto y decírselo pero luego se arrepintió instantes después _

_._

* * *

_._

_Su precioso vestido estaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo, aunque en ese momento no le importaba _

_._

_Sus pechos desnudos se apretaban contra el torso de Sasuke, y sus labios no dejaban de aprisionar los suyos_

_._

_Eran uno_

_._

_Cada roce de sus sexos les provocaba escalofrío, las embestidas eran armoniosas, Sakura cabalgaba sobre él mientras que el pelinegro prestaba atención a sus pechos, acariciando con a penas la yema de sus dedos los rosáceos pezones_

_._

—_Sakura…— la voz de Sasuke era ronca pero con un tinte de ansiedad _

_Ella identifico su intranquilidad de inmediato_

— _¿Qué sucede? — gimió, él no había detenido sus caricias, en cambio le había sujetado las nalgas y la hacia profundizar mas las embestidas— Sasuke…q-que…ahhh, ahhh_

_El ritmo cada vez se aceleraba, a tal grado que cualquier pensamiento fue borrado de la mente de la pelirosa_

—_Te amo— susurro Sasuke, luego mordisqueo su oreja_

—_No lo hagas— rogo ella— si sigues…si sigues haciendo eso me correré_

_Sasuke pego su frente a la de ella_

—_Quieres que lo hagamos juntos ¿Cierto? — sus jadeos se entrelazaban_

—_Si…—gimió ella cerrando los ojos _

_Se abrazaron sin dejar de moverse, extasiados en el placer hasta que por fin explotaron al unísono_

_._

_Su letargo duro lo suficiente para que sus respiraciones se volvieran acompasadas y sosegadas_

_._

—_Duerme princesa— susurro él acariciando la delicada piel de ella_

_Sasuke continuaba sentado en la cama pero con la espalda apoyada en el respaldar de la cama, sobre su abdomen reposaba el frágil cuerpo de Sakura, exahusta y con el rostro escondido en el cuello de él_

—_No quiero dormir— al golpear su aliento contra esa zona, el miembro de Sasuke-que aun estaba dentro de ella-despertó—aun no estas satisfecho— sonrió la pelirosa_

—_Lo estoy aunque eso no significa que quiera más de ti— dijo con una sonrisa seductora_

_Se inclino y a penas rozo sus labios, beso su nariz y luego su frente_

—_Hay algo que quiero decirte— de repente se había puesto serio_

— _¿Qué sucede? — pregunto un poco inquieta_

—_Recuerdas a Ainling_

_Sakura asintió _

—_Es la chica que estaba aquí esta mañana ¿Cierto? — Sasuke le dio la razón _

—_Bien, ella viajo desde Hong Kong para ponerme al tanto de los negocios que tengo allá y…hay problemas_

— _¿Qué clase de problemas?_

—_Nada serio o demasiado complicado para resolver, el verdadero problema es mi ausencia— suspiro— los inversionistas y algunos socios están inquietos por mi desaparición, ellos no le toman importancia a mis asuntos personales, lo único que les interesa es que su dinero sea bien administrado y el encargado de ese dinero soy yo…_

_Sakura desvió la mirada_

—_Eso significa que te iras…— su voz se había entrecortado_

_El Uchiha la tomo del mentón para que lo viera a los ojos_

—_Me iré… solo si tú vienes conmigo_

_Sakura se sorprendió_

—_Si te soy sincero, Japón me trae muy malos recuerdos aunque conocerte fue lo mejor que me paso en la vida— beso la mano que portaba el anillo de compromiso— si regreso tendría que viajar constantemente a China y no quiero separarme de ti ni un solo instante _

—_Lo que estas tratando de decirme es que abandone todo lo que conozco y viva indefinidamente en un país extranjero _

—_Sé que se oye terrible, así que hay otra opción, si no quieres irte hare todo lo posible para trasladas mis negocios aquí_

_Sakura sonrió _

—_No seas tonto…iría al fin del mundo con tal y estemos juntos_

_Sasuke suspiro aliviado_

— _¿Estas segura?— inquirió_

—_Muy segura— le respondió ella _

—_Entonces celebrémoslo— la incito_

_Y ella por supuesto acepto gustosa…_

_._

* * *

_._

_Juugo, Suigetsu y Ainling se encontraban frente a la barra de un bar, aunque la única fémina estaba sentada en una posición erguida y seria_

—_Ainling trata de relajarte pareces un robot— Suigetsu tenia ya un cierto porcentaje de alcohol en su organismo_

—_Así me siento bien— alego acomodándose rígidamente las gafas_

_El peliblanco bufo _

—_Estoy aburrido…grandote por que no vamos a conseguir un poco de diversión_

_Juugo arqueo una ceja_

—_En el estado en que estas no servirías ni para recogerte_

_Por primera vez escucharon la risa de la pelinegra_

—_Eh, eso se escucha bien— dijo animado Suigetsu_

_Ainling se quito las gafas y desato su cabello_

—_Me he vuelto a enamorar— descubrió el peliblanco al descubrir que la chica era verdaderamente hermosa tras su pantalla de secretaria profesional_

_Juugo negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, Suigetsu no tenia remedio, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había declarado estar enamorado_

_._

* * *

_._

_Sakura cerro la puerta tras si y suspiro_

_._

_Ya había amanecido y fue una suerte que ninguna enfermera decidiera hacer su ronda en el cuarto que ocupaba Sasuke, hubiera sido verdaderamente vergonzoso que alguien los hubiera descubierto teniendo sexo toda la noche_

_._

_Se estremeció, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos orgasmos había tenido_

_._

—_Esta vez si que madrugaste— la voz de Ino la sobresalto— tranquila parece como si acabas de ver a un fantasma_

_Sakura sonrió nerviosa_

—_Buenos días— saludo_

—_Serán buenos cuando este en mi cama— dijo la rubia aunque se escucho tensa— les tengo una buena noticia_

— _¿De que se trata?_

—_Revisare a Sasuke primero y luego se las digo_

—_NO— exclamo apresuradamente— e-esta d-dormido, n-no lo despiertes_

_Ino arqueo una ceja_

—_Que extraño, usualmente a esta hora ya esta quejándose de que esta aburrido _

_Un fuerte sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Sakura, estaba segura que Sasuke no se había aburrido en las últimas horas_

_La Yamanaka comenzó a reír estruendosamente _

—_Sakura deberías de ser más cuidadosa con tu rostro expresivo_

—_Lo tomare en cuenta— dijo la aludida con una gota de sudor en la frente _

—_Bien, entonces toma esto— extendió una hoja hacia ella— es el alta, pueden irse cuando estén listos aunque las enfermeras extrañaran las vistas _

—_Que lastima— ironizo_

_Ino bostezo _

—_Te ves cansada, si no tienes a nadie más que atender, ve a descansar _

—_Si, eso es precisamente lo que haré _

_Cuando Ino comenzó a alejarse Sakura la detuvo_

— _¿Qué sucede? — pregunto_

—_Quiero contarte algo, mañana es tu día libre ¿Cierto?_

—_Si, que te parece si vamos al centro comercial y después a comer— propuso la rubia _

—_Me parece una buena idea— sonrió la pelirosa _

_._

* * *

_._

_Naruto se estiro perezosamente_

_._

_La pequeña cobarde había huido de él nuevamente, sonrió con malicia, si pensaba que se rendiría tan fácilmente se llevaría una sorpresa_

_._

_Tomo su teléfono celular y marco un número_

_._

— _¿Cómo van las cosas en el restaurante? — Pregunto a su secretaria— bien, pídele a Asuma el presupuesto de la reparación de la reparación de la estufa y no descuides el menú _

_La pelinegra le pregunto cuando se dignaría a regresar a trabajar_

—_No lo se con exactitud— respondió— dejo todo en tus manos— aunque la chica protesto no se preocupo— bien, es hora de tomar un baño— dijo animado_

_._

_._

_Ino suspiro para llenarse de valor y entrar, que demonios, tenia miedo de entrar a su propio departamento_

_._

_Al pasar por la sala de estar no encontró a nadie, tampoco al dirigirse a la cocina, dejo su cartera sin cuidado sobre la encimera y fue directo a su habitación _

_._

_La cama estaba distendida lo que significaba que el rubio había dormido en ella, se sentó en el borde y acaricio la superficie, aun tenia su esencia _

_._

—_Ya era hora de que aparecieras_

_Ino grito del susto_

—_Porque apareces tan de repente— dijo con una mano apoyada en su pecho aunque luego se le seco la garganta al verlo con solo una toalla envuelta en su cintura— p-pens-e que y-a te había id-o— sus mejillas habían adquirido un gracioso tono rojo_

—_Te dije que no me iría hasta que hablara contigo_

—_Esta bien, ya estoy aquí dime lo que tienes que decir_

_Naruto sonrió con inocencia _

—_Deja que me vista antes— tomo el borde de la toalla con el claro objetivo de desprenderlo_

—_Espera a que salga— se apresuró a decir_

—_Para que, después de todo ya me viste desnudo— expreso— por cierto, no había podido decírtelo pero me gusto mucho el tatuaje que tienes en el vientre…—callo al ver brillantes los ojos de Ino claro signo de que se estaba reprimiendo para no llorar— perdón si dije algo que te molestara_

_La rubia negó con la cabeza_

—_Terminemos con esto de una vez…te disculpo si vas a decirme que fue un impulso, aunque tampoco es que tengas que disculparte yo podría haberme negado pero…_

— _¿Pero que? — la interrumpió— ¿Por qué no me detuviste?_

_Ino desvío la mirada_

—_Respóndeme, necesito saberlo_

—_Que importa ya…— se puso de pie intentando huir pero Naruto no se lo permitió_

—_Sakura fue a mi departamento ayer por la mañana, me entrego el anillo de compromiso que le había dado y me conto toda la historia con Sasuke_

—_Porque me estas diciendo esto_

—_No me interrumpas, a lo que quiero llegar es que no comprendo porque cuando estaba hablando con ella solo tú estabas en mi cabeza_

_Ino se quedo quieta_

—_Quiero saber si para ti significo algo lo que sucedió entre nosotros, de lo contrario me estoy haciendo ideas equivocadas_

— _¿Qué clase de ideas? — se atrevió a preguntar_

—_Como por ejemplo que tú sientes algo por mí— la rubia desvió la mirada— ¿Estoy equivocado?_

_Débilmente negó con la cabeza y Naruto sonrió _

—_Bien, eso ya es algo_

—_Escucha no continúes, no tienes que sentirte comprometido o algo por el estilo, el que este enamorada de ti no significa que estoy ciega, sé que amas a Sakura y yo no…_

_El rubio acallo sus protestas con un beso, enérgico y demandante _

—_No digas tonterías— dijo él cuando se separaron— no me siento comprometido mas bien siento que por primera vez en mi vida quiero ser caprichoso— lentamente la guio hasta hacerla descender sobre la cama— mi cuerpo desea el tuyo_

_Ino arqueo el cuello cuando Naruto comenzó a besarlo_

—_Pero tu amas a…_

—_Tú puedes conseguir que la olvide por completo ¿Cierto?_

_Ella lo medito, si podía hacerlo, quería hacerlo, conseguiría que fuera suyo…que la amara solamente a ella_

_._

_Decidida tomo el borde de la toalla y la jalo hasta desprenderla de su cuerpo_

_._

—_No es justo, tenemos que emparejar las cosas— jadeo él comenzando a desvestirla mientras ella se dejaba hacer y disfrutaba de sus caricias_

_._

* * *

_._

_Cuando el sol estaba en su punto más alto Sasuke regresaba a la mansión siendo recibido con mucha alegría por Li-an y Lei-li_

_._

* * *

_._

_A la mañana siguiente_

_._

—_Este esta hermoso— dijo Ino mostrándole un mameluco rosa_

—_Lo es pero aun es demasiado pronto para elegir un color _

— _¿Qué color preferirías tu?_

—_Mmm no lo sé que tal de los dos_

—_Te faltaran manos— bromeo Ino _

_Repentinamente Sakura se puso triste_

—_De que querías hablar conmigo— pregunto seria_

—_Sasuke tiene que regresar a Hong Kong y yo iré con él_

_La rubia la miro sorprendida_

— _¿Se irán a vivir a China? — lo repitió mas para poder creérselo que por curiosidad— ¿Estas segura de la decisión que has tomado? Abandonaras tu trabajo, tus amigos_

—_Estoy segura— respondió— además no los abandonare, vendré de visita, llamare _

—_Pero no será igual_

—_Tendrá que serlo porque no me alejare de Sasuke nuevamente _

_Ino sonrió_

—_Traidora dijiste que nunca nos separaríamos— bromeo _

—_Sabia que comprenderías— dijo la pelirosa con una expresión viva en el rostro_

— _¿Cuándo piensan irse?_

—_Mañana_

—_Tan pronto— exclamo_

_Sakura se encogió de hombros_

—_Para que retrasar más las cosas, Sasuke ya esta repuesto y mi contrato en el hospital ya ha terminado de todas maneras, no queremos esperar más_

_Ambas se abrazaron llorando pero felices después de todo_

_._

* * *

_._

_El aeropuerto estaba menos transitado de lo que esperaban, era mejor así no tardarían en abordar su vuelo_

_._

—_Tienes todo listo, no olvidas nada— Ino estaba mas nerviosa que ella misma_

—_Esta todo listo…creo— sonrió— deja de actuar como mi madre_

—_Si no me preocupara por ti seguramente terminarías abordando otro avión_

_Li-an y Lei-li rieron en brazos de Sasuke_

—_Ves hasta ellas piensan que estas loca_

_Juugo y Ainling también viajarían ese día junto a Suigetsu que repentinamente se había acercado a la rubia_

—_Sé que te sientes mal porque lo nuestro no pudo ser pero recuerda que siempre hay más peces en el mar aunque no tan buenos como yo_

_La pelinegra golpeo fuertemente a su compañero mientras Ino aun no comprendía lo dicho_

—_Haruno-sensei, algunas de nosotros les preparamos esto para el viaje— una de las enfermeras que siempre apoyaron a Sakura, le entrego una caja de obento— sabemos que le gustan mucho las bolas arroz_

—_Son muchos y se ven deliciosos— dijo cuando observo el contenido— muchas gracias_

_Ino se acercó a Sasuke_

—_Cuídala mucho— pidió viéndolo directamente a los ojos _

—_Por supuesto— respondió firme _

_Pasajeros del vuelo 5231m por favor ir a la puerta de abordaje_

—_Bien creo que llego la hora— murmuro Sakura_

—_Nos veremos en la boda— se despidió Ino abrazándola fuertemente, ambas se estremecieron pero se negaron a llorar_

_Todos comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta de abordaje, fue entonces que a la distancia Sakura observo a Naruto _

_Este elevo la mano en forma de despedida y la agito incluso cuando Sasuke también se había percatado de su presencia_

—_Ese idiota es incluso más fuerte que yo…— susurro el Uchiha con una media sonrisa— estará bien_

—_Si…— dijo Sakura tranquila _

_._

_A varios kilómetros de altura la pelirosa no dejaba de comer los onigiris mientras su mirada estaba fija en las ventanas_

_._

—_Si sigues comiendo tantos, te sentaran mal en el estomago— dijo Sasuke con la mirada al frente_

—_El viaje será largo, no me gustaría que ninguno se descompusiera_

_El pelinegro sonrió al detectar su voz ronca_

—_No lloraste…_

—_No había razón— dijo ella un sin girar a verlo— los volveré a ver ¿Cierto?_

—_Cierto…— rectifico él— Sakura_

_Esta vez escucho sus sollozos con claridad_

—_No me siento sola ni triste pero simplemente no podía dejar de llorar —Sasuke la abrazo— ellos ya no podrán estar a mi lado_

_Sasuke la consoló y mimo hasta que por fin no pudo llorar más_

_._

* * *

_._

_**Dos meses después** _

_._

* * *

_._

_Suigetsu y Juugo corrían frenéticamente por el enorme salón, organizando y resolviendo problemas de última hora poco después todos estaban en sus puestos y listos para comenzar_

_._

_Sasuke estaba delante de toda la multitud, esperando_

_._

_Poco después al abrir las puertas, Li-an y Lei-li entraron tirando pétalos de rosa al suelo seguidas por Sakura vestida con un hermoso traje tradicional japonés de bodas con Ino a su lado_

_._

_Al pelinegro se le corto la respiración al verla_

_._

_Por fin, después de tantos años de sufrimiento lograban estar juntos y esta vez seria para siempre_

_._

**…_Fin…_**

**__**_._

* * *

_.  
_

_WUAAAAAAA LLORO SE TERMINO PERO LES TENGO UNA NOTICIA  
_

_H-A-B-R-A E-P-I-L-O-G-O  
_

_NO SE LOS PROMETO HOY, NI MAÑANA NI PASADO MAÑANA, ES MAS TARDARA UN POCO PERO LO TENDRA  
_

_ASI QUE TAMBIEN LES PIDO PACIENCIA CON LOS OTROS CAPITULOS QUE PROMETI DE SASUKE UCHIHA,SEÑOR (esto es para las que siguieron la historia)  
_

_GRACIAS POR ESTAR PENDIENTE DE MIS HISTORIAS  
_

_BYE BYE...  
_


End file.
